A year with the Powerpuff Girls
by megmeg999
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding various holidays in the year, centered around the Powerpuff Girls. Not connected, just random oneshots about each holiday.   RxR!
1. Thanksgiving Blunders

**Hey everyone, I was bored after dinner and wanted to do something(while everyone slept the turkey off). So I decided to do something special and make a PPG oneshot revolving, drum roll please *drum roll* Thanksgiving! Don't look at it as a serious oneshot, with any sort of plot. I just found a random idea and combined it with a serious idea to make epic awesomeness. Hope this give you a little laugh. :D read and let me know what you think. I might just decide to do something like this for the next holiday as well if it's liked. So review! :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was no holiday that Blossom loved more than a nice, family oriented Thanksgiving. It was the one day of year she was in charge of. Well, to be technical, she had been in charge of meals for nearly every day of the year. But something about the holiday made it seem all the more meaningful.<p>

Today couldn't have been a more perfect day for Thanksgiving. Silence among the citizens, fight free(as far as fighting crime goes), a picturesque sky outside, and a day alone in the kitchen to cook.

"This," she muttered to herself. "is going to be the best Thanksgiving yet."

"I certainly hope so." Buttercup said as she sauntered into the kitchen. Settling herself at one of the two barstools in front of Blossom, still dressed in her green and black pajama pants, with the matching green tank top, she said, "It's eight in the morning on Thanksgiving. How are you up and already at work? Don't you ever sleep in?"

She didn't meet the eyes of her raven hair sister as she set the two pots on the stove to boil. "I'm a morning person," she said simply.

Buttercup let loose a groan and hopped off the seat. "I'm going to go wake up the Dad and Angela for the Macy's parade. She's adamant in watching it, and then Dad is going to join in watching the football game."

"Have fun with that," she said nonchalant, chopping the potatoes into small bits and slipping them into water to boil. Just as Buttercup started for the door, recollection hit her like a slap in the face. "Buttercup, wait." Her raven haired sister turned back to her, curiosity on her face. "The Professor and Angela are in the best mood possible on Thanksgiving, there's no better opportunity to tell them about your… situation than like today."

Buttercup's green eyes went huge, her hand instantly shooting to her stomach. "Maybe you're right… I'm scared though."

There was no denying telling their father and step mother would be difficult to do. This was not exactly an easy declaration for anyone, especially a teenager of Buttercup's age. Barely at the peak of eighteen, a senior in high school, was she struggling to bear the worst news a parent could hear uttered from their teenager's lips…their kid was knocked up.

Blossom dropped the oven mitts on the counter, and instantly wrapped her arms around her sister's quivering form. The embrace appeared to have calmed her sister, enough to work up the courage to continue on with her day. As she settled herself behind the counter once more, now along in her natural habitat (well, besides the library or school), she sighed deeply, muttering, "This is sure going to be an intriguing Thanksgiving."

* * *

><p>"It sure smells mighty good in here," Bubbles said as she strolled into the kitchen midmorning, the Professor and former Ms. Keane trailing behind him. "When are we eating?"<p>

Blossom stared up at her blonde haired sister, big blue eyes eager for an answer while hers were narrow slits. "It's not even half done. Now shoo," she said, waving her hands as she stared around at the remaining dishes. "I have to have silence."

The three family members exchanged bewildered, though in all honesty, none were surprised. Blossom was always very _particular_ about the way she worked things. "Riiight," the Professor said. "Well, we just wanted to get a quick bite from the refrigerator. By the way, Blossom, have you seen Buttercup? She disappeared this morning, and didn't say where she was going."

Though her guess would have been into hiding, fearing that her eyes would give away the trauma eating at her, Blossom couldn't give a definitive answer. "Sorry Professor, she came in here to chat and said she was going to go wake you up for the football game and parade. That's the last I saw of her."

The Professor turned to glance at his wife. Angela's fingers pressed to her mouth in a form of contemplation. "The parade ended half an hour ago. She woke us up but never stuck around to enjoy the show with us."

"Maybe she went to make sure Mitch and Robin show up tonight." Bubbles added. "You did say it was fine for them to join in the festivities, right?"

"Of course sweetie, just as the Mayor and Miss Bellum are welcome as well."

"Although," the Professor stepped in. "I'm still quite nervous about having those Rowdyruff boys involved. I understand you and Boomer have become something of an item."

"Dad, we've been dating for almost a year." Evidently the Professor was having trouble accepting the thought.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Of course, of course. But, Butch and Brick are still a bit too wild. I understand their years of crime committing are more than over, but teenage boys can be difficult. Are you certain that you want them there?"

Bubbles frowned, looking at him as if the answer had been obvious. He could see there would be no debating with his "youngest" daughter. He turned his attention to Blossom, who had been mixing the ricotta gently into the baked ziti. "Blossom?" he called for her, a nervous though begging undertone in his voice.

She stared up at him, fighting back a laugh. "Ha, don't look at me. I am not going against Bubbles here. You know how she can be."

Bubbles rolled her blue eyes. "Uh, _hello?_ I'm right here." She waved her arms around aimlessly. "I can _hear _you!"

Blossom frowned, as if that had been an irrelevant remark. "Brick knows how to be civilized. From what I can sense, I think he is actually looking forward to this. It's his first real thanksgiving. As with Butch. I don't think they will risk messing this up."

"That is quite true," Angela added, waving her finger around in agreement.

"Besides," Buttercup said, finally returning to the kitchen, startling everyone but Bubbles and Blossom. "I can keep Butch in line. He knows I'll kick his ass if he fucks up my holidays."

"Language," Blossom, the Professor, and Angela snapped in sync.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and sat at the table in the breakfast nook, grabbing an apple from the bowl in the center. "The point is, he'll end up in the dog house if he messes this up. And he is all too aware that is the worst place to be when it comes to me."

Bubbles giggled, nodding in agreement. "That he does. You two really need to just go out already. He practically worships the ground you walk on."

Buttercup stared up at her pink eyed "older" sister, nervous about saying anything, so she remained silent. The Professor stuck his fingers in his ears, muttering incoherently to block out the conversation. "La, la, la, la, la!" he said in a rush. "I don't want to hear anything about my little girl dating a Rowdyruff like Butch."

Though her head was down, Blossom saw her sister's eyes get huge under the veil of hair, and a pang of sympathy ran through her. She stared up at the smiling crowd and started shoving them out of the kitchen. "Okay, enough chit-chat. I have a meal to prepare! Skedaddle!"

They were quick to grab something to eat as she chased them off. She turned her attention back to Buttercup, whose face was buried into her hands, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. She could hear the soft sobs escape Buttercup's lips, a first she could recall her ever crying in almost ten years. She rubbed her sister's shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't worry BC, it's going to be fine. They'll be totally fine with it, I can feel it."

Her sister straightened up, sniffling a bit. But she knew she was fine, Buttercup was always comforted by the simplest things Blossom said, having been the leader of the Powerpuff Girls and all. It was a bond, only strengthened by the fact they were sisters, that made them closer than anyone could ever imagine.

She smiled up at her sister, nodding in agreement. "You're right. I'm just overreacting. They'll be totally fine with it. But will _he_?"

The father of the baby. Of course, how could Blossom forget that? She couldn't even begin to imagine how the father would react. "He's gonna be shocked as hell. But hey, he's a kid himself at heart. They will just get along great."

Buttercup laughed through another sob and shot to her feet. "Need help cooking?" she asked as she wiped away a tear.

Though Blossom was partial to the silence and serenity of being alone, she felt it was her duty to stay close to her sister, and give her all the support necessary. Besides, she could feel time creeping up on her, and sense she had fallen behind on cooking. She could use the help now. "Yes, actually. Check the turkey."

Her sister nodded and began her work, looking almost instantly relieved at the lack of time to think(it was not think or risk being burned by the oven). Silently, she went back to the ziti, eventually settling on mindless chatter to distract her sister a little more from her internal struggles.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, and a quartet of "<em>Can someone get that?"<em> filled the house. Blossom grumbled as she wiped her hands in the nearest dish towel, removing her apron to answer the door. She ran at inhuman speed to the front door, swinging it open to see the tall build of none other than Butch standing in the door, two bottles of cider gripped in one hand by their narrow ends.

He had been leaning against the door frame, smirking at his counterpart's sister. "Pinky!" he said cheerfully, calling her by the name his brother used quite often.

The sound of a smack to the head, and an _ouch_ come from Butch drew her attention to his left, where she took notice of Brick standing beside him, looking menacing and entertained at the same time. "That's my name for her. Get your own," he snapped at his brother.

She had been too distracted by Brick to actually register anything he said. Though he had been a tad shorter, and smaller in build than his exceedingly large football player brother, Brick had cuts on his arms and stomach that were just too sexy to ignore. The medium build was still nice when not compared to his brother. But Blossom had never been partial to the overly bulky football type. To her utter dismay, Brick was exactly her type. Sexy, smart, and a bit dangerous (something she hated to admit was beyond attractive).

He could see her staring, though she had been discrete about her actions, but he was careful not to make remarks of it. He rather liked the attention from her. She was one of the most "coveted" prizes of Townsville high. Class president, valedictorian, sexy beyond comprehension, and legs up to Canada, he couldn't help but be proud she had her sights, however narrow they may be, on him rather than one of his brothers.

"You gonna to let us in? Or do we need to pay an admission fee?" Butch asked her, snapping both Brick and Blossom back to reality.

She smirked at him, honestly amused by his non-sexual humor. Stepping aside, she grabbed the bottles from Butch as they stepped inside the house, the very house they'd had since they were five (with a few additions to the house from a few years prior).

"Dinner will be ready soon. I just have a bit left. You're a little early," she stared down at her watch, readjusting her mental clock to three p.m. "So, if you would be so helpful, could you help set the table. Bubbles is at the airport picking Boomer up from his out of state concert."

Brick nodded, though he hadn't heard a word she said. His attention had been locked on taking in every little detail of her, from the black heels, to the nice hourglass shape she had from the matching jersey wrap dress. No pink shown anywhere his eyes could see; a first for her. Blossom had been doing the exact same with him, admiring the way his red long sleeve striped dress shirt and black jeans fit a little snug in all the right places, as well as, fighting back a soft moan at the way his muscles flexed when his thumbs rested at the edge of his pants pockets. Or the way she could see the muscle in his forearms when his sleeves were rolled up, as they were now.

Butch hadn't registered a word either, eyes glancing between the doorway of the kitchen and the stairs, hoping to catch sight of his raven-haired goddess. "Where's BC?"

"She went with Bubbles." Blossom fought back the small smile at the sudden disappointment apparent on Butch's face.

"Okay," he said simply, heading to the kitchen to sneak a piece of turkey when she hadn't been looking.

"Stay away from my turkey, boy! I'm gonna beat you with a wooden spoon if you even think about touching it," she called after him.

He poked his head a bit, smirking at her. "Kinky," he said, quickly disappearing before she had the chance to shoot lasers in his direction.

The doorbell rang once more, and she nearly skipped off to answer it, her mood suddenly quite chipper. Perhaps it was that everything had been coming together perfectly, or the way Brick's presence had that effect on her, but whatever it was, she wanted more of it.

She gripped the knob and swung the door open cheerfully, smiling up at Miss Sara Bellum and the Mayor. "Hello, dear. I hope we're not too early. I just wanted to make sure this," she nodded her head in the direction of the banana crème pie in her hands. "made it to dinner before _someone_," she nodded her head in the Mayor's direction. "got to it."

"Banana, banana, banana," the Mayor repeated childishly, extending his arms up in hopes to reach it from her high grip.

"I see what you mean," Blossom said, tearing her eyes away from the ridiculous behavior of the Mayor and at Miss Bellum. "Well, come in. I was just about to have Brick and Butch set the table. Bubbles and Buttercup should be here any minute with Boomer. Make yourselves at home."

They nodded graciously at Blossom and stepped inside, Miss Bellum taking the pie to the kitchen, only to be trailed by the stubby legged Mayor, struggling to keep up. Blossom let a small giggle escape her lips as she shut the door, only to nearly drop the cider bottles in her hand at the sudden sight of Brick right behind her after. He had been so close she could smell the mint of his breath, and his Abercrombie cologne. The scent combination drove her wild, sending her pulse into a frenzy. He caught the bottles, his hands encircling hers as they held the drinks. She felt her heart rate speed up, and prayed to God his super hearing didn't pick up the sound.

"Careful," he murmured darkly, a seductive hint to his voice. He slipped the bottles from her overly tight grip, fighting back a smirk of pleasure at the sight of how tense and enthralled Blossom was by his being there. "Perhaps I should take these."

"Perhaps you should," she mumbled almost incoherently.

Without another word, she watched him disappear into the kitchen, leaving her frozen in awe and bewilderment. She shook her head, almost hoping the action would shake off her mystification and daze in a literal sense.

She made her way back to the kitchen, smiling at Butch as he and Brick passed her, the exact dishes she had intended for the meal in hand, and made their way to the dining room. Sara had been putting the pie in the fridge, the Mayor nowhere in sight. To her surprise, had was settled at the other end of the kitchen, cowering in the corner with, what she thought was, a banana. "Um…" she said, trying to grasp what the Mayor had been doing.

Sara stared between her and the Mayor, shaking her head in disbelief and embarrassment. "I apologize. I found a banana in the fruit bowl and gave it to him, to save the pie. I hope that's alright."

Blossom smiled, fighting back a giggle as she nodded. "Absolutely," she said, but not without struggle.

The two guests made their way to the living room, being welcomed by the sound of a shriek from Angela, and the Professor's warm welcome. The small pitter patter of footprints followed in behind their exit, and little Gabriella, the newest addition to the Utonium family, smiled up at her "oldest" sister. "Bwossom!" she crooned childishly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she smiled hugely. "When is dinner? I hungwy!"

Blossom scooped her four year old angelic sister up, and kissed her cheek. "Almost done Gabby, I promise."

"Can we sneak and snack?" she whispered.

Brick chucked silently from the doorway, resting against its frame with his arms crossed, watching his counterpart's motherly side slowly surface. Blossom had yet to realize he had made an entrance, too distracted by her sister.

Blossom stared off, pretending to contemplate the question a moment. Gabby's bottom lip jutted out into a begging pout, her arms wrapping around her sister's neck. Blossom couldn't resist the baby face, and nodded. "Okay, just one. I have a few cupcakes left in the fridge. If you sneak one, you can have it."

Gabriella shrieked, laughing, only to fall silent and restart in hushed giggles. Blossom did as well. She kissed her sister's soft long brown hair and set her to her feet, the sound of her shoes clicking as they lit up at the edges all the way to the fridge. Blossom assisted Gabby by holding the door ajar a bit for her, while Gabby slithered in and nabbed a vanilla cupcake, topped with her favorite pink sprinkles. "Thank you, Bwossom!" she said, running to the table to sit and enjoy her delicious little snack.

Blossom couldn't help giggling at the sight, reminiscing about the early years of Gabby's life, and contemplating what it would be like when Buttercup's finally arrived.

"Intriguing little creatures they are," Brick said from the door, causing Blossom to jump, her hand pressing instantly to her heart at the surprise.

"Gosh, you scared me."

"I didn't realize I could scare a Powerpuff," he retorted, though he couldn't hold back the fascinated grin on his face.

She ignored his comment and proceeded to check the turkey. Without a word, she pulled it from the oven and set it on the stove, plating it. "Could you take this to the-" she jumped again at his sudden proximity, his face nearly inches from hers as he watched her actions from over her shoulder. "Shit, do you really feel the need to scare me like that?"

"Watch your language!" Gabriella called teasingly from the garbage can, struggling to open the lid and throw the evidence away. With triumph on her face, she wiped her small hands on the crème colored dress she wore and sauntered out.

Brick laughed, his husky tone filling the small space between them. "She is something," he muttered. "You were saying?"

She met his eyes from over her shoulder, stunned by how close his face was from hers. "C-can you take this to the table? Remind Butch I'm gonna beat him with the sp-, you know what, forget the last part. I'll be out in a minute; I just have to mash the potatoes."

He nodded somberly; his magma red eyes however, had a sparkle of excitement. Though she had yet to realize _she_ was the reason his heart was beating as fast as hers. Before she had the chance to even get the masher and step up to the pot of diced potatoes, Brick had returned, leaning against the sink counter casually. He crossed his arms, watching her every move as if he were watching God himself doing the work.

"What are you staring at?" she asked of him as she mashed.

"You're doing it all wrong," he said.

"_Of course he'd only stick around to belittle my actions_," she thought to herself. "Uh, no. I'm doing it correctly."

"No, you're not."

She rolled her eyes. "Who's the one that took Home Ec. in school? Me, and I passed with flying colors. I think I can properly mash potatoes."

"The fact that you had to take it to begin with means you're nowhere near as skilled as I am," he retorted with a smirk.

She grumbled and slammed the masher down, though her hands never left the pot, and turned to glare at him. "I'm sorry, do you want to do this, Mr. Mom?"

Without a word, Brick stepped behind her, gripping her shoulders to face her in the direction of the pot. She couldn't comprehend what he had been doing until his arms went around her, his hands clasping around hers to assist her. She could feel everything of his pressed against him, his chest firmly against her back. It was the first time they had ever gotten this close, and she had to admit, the warmth radiating off him was nice. Slowly, his hands guided hers as they finished the meal.

"Ah-hem," a voice cleared their throat from behind, startling the red duo at the stove.

The two stared up, trying to appear as innocent as possible, and smiled at Buttercup and Bubbles. "Did we miss something?" Bubbles asked her sister beside her.

"Those mash potatoes better not taste like your nasty kinky sex. Or I'm gonna fling a big ol' helpin' in your hair."

Blossom felt her face get hot at Buttercup's comment. Nervous and embarrassed, she pushed Brick away, stepping as far as the little space would allow her to. "It wasn't like that. Brick was just trying to school me in the art of potatoes mashing."

"Well, something was mashing but it sure as hell wasn't the potatoes," Buttercup said, her gaze shooting further down Brick's form than Blossom was comfortable with.

Brick crossed his arms and glared. "It wasn't like that."

Bubbles giggled and skipped out of the kitchen, Buttercup following suit without a word. Blossom felt her heart beat skip and quickly served the mash potatoes, praying she could go faster to get the hell out of that kitchen.

Brick followed further behind her as she left the kitchen, both stunned to see everyone already gather behind the large dining room table. The Professor sat at the head, the patriarch of the family, with Angela and Gabby on each of his sides. Sara sat beside Gabby, the Mayor on Sara's right. Across from her sat Buttercup, who nervously sat with Butch to her left, though something in her eyes made Blossom realized she was thrilled to have her friend Butch beside her. The lovey-dovey couple sat at beside him, both, surprisingly, making googly eyes at the food rather than each other. The Professor had never looked more relieved.

Brick sat beside Blossom, who had settled herself across from the Professor, leaving the last remaining seat between him and the Mayor barren. She could sense he was uneasy about the little man, eager to keep away from him and his peculiar ways.

"So," the Professor chimed in. "Shall we say grace?"

Though basically everyone at the table had no religious affiliations, it was a tradition to thank whatever "forces" had brought them together, and give a moment of silence to those who did have affiliations like Angela and Sara did. Though Blossom was almost entirely certain they were the only two who did so, the rest eager to get the silence done with and dig in.

When the silence had finished, the hands grasped at the array of food before them faster than anyone could have thought humanly possible. "My gosh, there has to be every type of food imaginable here," Bubbles gushed, only to shriek shortly after. "Oh my gosh! You made tofurky!"

"Of course," Blossom said with a warm smile. "I didn't forget you had decided to go vegan rather than vegetarian. I made absolutely certain not to forget that."

Bubbles leaned over and kissed her sister's cheek, digging in. Boomer beside her smiled and helped himself as well, though he couldn't be more carnivorous than a T-Rex, or, well, Butch.

The chatter filled the room, laughter shortly following suit. Everything went so smoothly that Blossom was almost ready to pinch herself to be certain it was all real. Nothing in her life went this smoothly. And then…

"Mwahahaha!"

…Mojo happened.

The door flung open, thankfully enough, and Mojo stepped in with his contraption that could only be guessed to be a ray gun of some sorts, laughing manically. "I am Mojo Jojo! Here to kill…the Powerpuff Girls."

"Yeah, yeah," the crowd said, barely audibly or with any form of emotion whatsoever, no one tearing their eyes away from the food.

Mojo stared around, almost confused for a split second, and then waved his gun around aimlessly. "I am Mojo Jojo! Here to _kill_ the _Powerpuff girls_!" The lack of response bewildered Mojo, and he let the ray fall to his side, defeated. "Doesn't anyone care about me, Mojo Jojo, which is to say I am the very same evil villain Mojo Jojo, who has spent the past thirteen years trying to kill the Powerpuff girls, is here to do that very job, meaning I am here to kill your precious Powerpuff girls, in this place and time, meaning the current moment in which the time is current, and…no one cares?"

"Nope," everyone said in sync, continuing to eat away. Evidently those thirteen years had grown to be repetitive and tedious to them all. Even little Gabby seemed almost bored of the subject, giddily eating her corn and turkey.

Mojo's shoulders slumped, and he had never felt more defeated in his life than at this present moment. With a defeated sigh, he turned and made his way for the exit.

To everyone's utter surprise, the Professor shot to his feet, arms open in a welcoming gesture. "Wait, Mojo." The stout little monkey stopped midstep, turning to face the Professor. "It's Thanksgiving. And sure, your evil and want to kill my daughters, but no one should be alone on Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Butch said through a mouth of potatoes. "Even Him's got a hot date for tonight."

Buttercup smacked him on the back of the head, glaring. "Don't talk with your mouth full." All Butch could do in response was smirk at her playfully.

"My point being," the Professor continued. "is that you should stay. Join us for dinner."

The six super powered teens exchanged perplexed glances, but they merely shrugged it off. Blossom glanced over her shoulder, taking in the equally confused Mojo.

"Oh?" he said in that thick voice of his.

"They've got banana crème pie!" the Mayor called out happily.

Mojo's mood shifted, and he perked up. "Okay!" he said huskily, shutting the door and settling in the seat between Brick and the Mayor.

Brick met Blossom's nervous glance, a particularly irritated one of his own. He wasn't pleased having his own creator perched beside him, stuffing his face like, well, an animal.

"O-kay?" Angela said as the Professor sat down, smiling happily to her. "Well, now that _that's _settled, how's everyone been? Any intriguing stories to tell?" She glanced down the table at a full mouthed Boomer. "Boomer how was your out-of-state concert? First one ever! It must have been exciting."

He froze mid bite, struggling to get what was already in his mouth swallowed. With a nervous, hard swallow, he nodded and smiled. "Actually, it was great. San Diego is amazing. Nice vibrant city, fast paced, exciting. My kinda town. It's one of the few places I've been that can keep up with my exuberant personality."

All laughed, enjoying the light and airy conversation. No tension seemed to linger despite the peculiar new arrival. "Should we be expecting to see your name in lights any time soon?" she asked.

Boomer seemed almost hesitant, staring between Angela and Bubbles, who got a befuddled, almost nervous look in her blue eyes. "Actually, I was just offered a contract with a big name label company. They made bands like Linkin Park what they are today. Offered me a two year contract."

The table was in an uproar of "congrats", followed by a round of applause. Well, all but Bubbles. She remained silent beside him as the praise ensued, eyes never leaving Boomer's. "Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" she asked. "I can hear the 'but' coming."

The table grew silent, having not taken notice of that themselves. He sighed, swallowing his nervousness like it were a large, uncomfortable pill. "But…" he started. "They want me to go on tour for a year, in Europe."

Bubbles eyes grew huge, and not with excitement, but with betrayal and pain. "What?" she said almost inaudibly.

"If I say yes, I leave a week after graduation."

Blossom watched as Bubbles' bottom lip began to tremble, and she stared down at her lap, if only to avoid Boomer's gaze. "That, uh, wonderful Boomer." Blossom had no idea what else to say, afraid to step on anyone's toes. "How about a toast, to Boomer's skyrocketing career."

"I second that," Angela quickly added, raising her glass. All followed suit. "To Boomer's skyrocketing career. May he go far and live a prosperous life doing what he loves."

"To Boomer," the rest chimed in, almost hesitantly.

Buttercup couldn't meet anyone's eyes, her glass raised halfheartedly. Blossom could see her face, and wondered if Buttercup's nervous pants were because she were going to be sick or something much more nerve racking.

Buttercup pants quickened ever so slightly before she opened her mouth and said, "I'm pregnant."

All stilled in silence where they were, the small helping of mash potatoes falling from the Professor's fork mid-bite. Blossom couldn't help smacking herself in the face, muttering, "Oh shit," under her breath.

"Mommy, what's pregnant?" Gabby said, breaking the silence first.

It took Angela a brief moment to find her voice, and tear her utterly panicky gaze from the distraught Buttercup. "It's grown up stuff sweetie," she said simply. She stood up, quickly going around the still frozen Professor (fork still half way to his mouth) and grab Gabby from her seat. "Let's go play in the living room."

"But I'm not finished, mommy," Gabby protested.

"Just for a little while, baby." And without another remark from anyone, the two disappeared into the living room.

"You're _what_?" the Professor finally said, lowering his fork to the plate.

Buttercup was hesitant a moment, staring at from under her lashes at Butch, who was trying to chug water as if it would help anything, and the Professor. "I'm pregnant…" she admitted. "with Butch's baby."

Evidently the chugging water hadn't been as helpful to Butch as he had wanted. He spat out the water, soaking Mojo and the Mayor, before falling into a coughing fit. "I'm sorry," he said between coughs. "With _who's_ baby?"

She met his oddly jade green eyes and frowned, well, more like glared. "_You're_ kid, smartass. Did you forget about that hot night after homecoming?"

"But-I-we…" he hesitated, starting again. "We used protection."

"Oh my god," the Professor muttered, looking as if he were ready to faint. "I knew this was going to happen. You stole my little girl's virginity!"

"Anyone else feeling awkward here?" Brick muttered under his breath.

Sara, the Mayor, and Mojo nodded in agreement, trying to be as inconspicuous with their moves as possible. Blossom glared at him, and he mounted, "what?" innocently.

She fought back the urge to roll her eyes and stood up to stand beside her sister. Resting her hand on Buttercup's tense shoulder, the feeling almost, _almost,_ calmed BC. "Dad," she said, knowing that he loved more than anything to be called that. "Please don't be mad at her. She's been struggling with this for weeks now. She-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Butch said, stepping back into the conversation. He stared at his counterpart, sympathy and irritation fighting to be the dominant emotion on his face. "You've known about this for weeks and didn't tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Butch, remember that night after homecoming where we went at it like wild monkeys?'" Mojo shifted awkwardly, the analogy making him feel uncomfortable. "'Yeah, well the friction must have cut the condom because guess what, I'm pregnant!' Like that would have been an easier conversation."

She slumped in her seat, crossing her arms in her signature defiant move. He scoffed, glaring at her. "Oh, and so randomly putting it out there at dinner is making it any better?"

"Enough!" I said, the windows shaking at the sudden intensity of my voice.

The sound of footsteps filing in broke the silence and all turned to see Mitch and Robin stroll in. "Hey ya'll! We ended up making it! I just-" but Robin fell silent, taking in the obvious tension that filled the room. "Oh… did we just walk in on something?"

"You missed a _lot_," Brick mumbled, turning his attention back to his counterpart.

Bubbles finally came to, as had Boomer. "Whoa," he said. "And I thought _I_ had life changing news."

"What did we miss?" Mitch inquired.

Just then Angela stomped back into the room, a look of irritation they haven't seen on her face since she was their teacher in kindergarten all the more present now than before she had left. "How could you go and get pregnant young lady?" she yelled.

Mitch and Robin's eyes went huge, finally grasping the situation. "Ooh, we're here just in time. Gotta love these family gatherings."

All ignored them, noticing Angela was about to yell once more. "Who is the father?" she asked as she came around to stand behind the Professor, just as Blossom had for BC.

Instantly everyone's finger's shot to Butch, and Angela actually fainted. Sara gasped and went to help her, fanning her with a napkin nearby.

"How could you?" the Professor asked softly, his voice breaking. "My little girl."

Buttercup said nothing, eyes filling to the brim with tears. Butch's irritation faded instantly and his arms went around her, comforting her. Blossom felt her eyes getting misty as well, but she fought back any sort of emotion tied to it. "Alright, that is it. I work all day for a nice Thanksgiving. I wanted this to be perfect, because I wanted _you_," she jabbed a long milky white finger at her father. "to be happy so she could break the news to you. I have been comforting her saying you love her enough that you could accept this. You wouldn't have been surprise had it been Bubbles who got knocked up!"

"Hey!" Bubbles objected, unsure whether to be insulted or hurt.

"But when it's Buttercup you assume it's another one of her fuck ups, or what you consider fuck ups. I never have. And I think she is just as great a sister as I did before she were pregnant, and will continue to long after the kid as moved out of her house. She's been too scared to tell you because you two pass judgment on her like she is the world's worst daughter sometimes. Of course she wouldn't be thrilled to tell you, but I was stupid enough to think you cared about her."

The guilt that washed over her father's face broke her heart, especially knowing she had broken his with her words, but she remained adamant in her tone and expression. Blossom set her sights on Butch, and he legitimately cowered back in his seat. "And you! How could you knock up my sister! You idiot! Don't you know to use a double condom? They apparently need to make one big enough to fit that ginormous head of yours. You better take care of my sister, and that baby, because it is you kid too. DNA test proved it. If you fuck up that kid, I swear to god I will beat you with a crow bar so hard your grandkids will feel."

"I will," he said somberly.

Buttercup sniffled and stared up at him. "What?"

"Of course I would, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you're the biggest dumbass this side of the Mississippi?" Boomer said from the side.

"With the idiocy and mind of a five year old yourself?" Brick added.

"Oh shut the fuck up," he snapped, turning his attention back to Buttercup. "I have been sweet on you for almost two years, and you think I wouldn't want to help raise your kid? My kid? I see how much you really know me."

She couldn't help but laugh and smile as she curled up into Butch's embrace.

Blossom smiled a moment, but that vanished at the sight of her step mother coming to on the floor. "Both of you, you better learn to accept you daughter, and this grandchild. Because you're going to lose both, plus one if you don't."

"Plus one?"

"Yes, _dad_. Me, I wouldn't stick around any longer than Buttercup did. Not if you couldn't accept her for her mistakes and love her just as much."

"Me too," Bubbles said, coming to stand beside Blossom.

The Professor stared at his wife as she stood up, and then back to his daughters huddled together. "I don't see we have much a say in this matter. You seem to have it all planned out." He stared at his plate a moment, contemplating what to say. "I suppose I'm going to have to accept that…" all were silent, nervous and almost eager to see where he went with this. The smile on his face as he looked up was more reassuring than his words. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

Buttercup gasped a moment, before flying from Butch's grasp and into her father's embrace. She laughed through her tears, only growing stronger as Angela joined in.

Bubbles sobbed happily as she returned to her seat, smiling at the joyful scene. Butch stared up at Blossom, smiling, but instantly disappearing at the glare that could put Brick to shame. "Take care of her, got it," he said to her softly.

The words were evidently enough encouragement for Blossom. She stepped back, nearly running into Brick as his arm suddenly snaked around her waist. "That was some show. I don't think I've ever heard you curse."

She was frozen a moment, her attention still locked on the fact his arms had remained around her waist. "Well, I had to step in. She's my sister."

He was silent a moment, a smirk in place as he glanced over her angelic face. "Well," he started. "seeing as how this is a time for declarations, I think this is perfect for my declaration." Without a word he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her forcefully and passionately.

"Not another one," Mitch said from the side, though Blossom barely registered it as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers locking in his short auburn hair.

"Gotta love these get together," Robin added, staring over the scene with an amused expression. "Ooh, tofurky!" she said as she settled in Blossom's old chair.

Their lips never parted, the kiss only deepening as the rest watched in awe. Butch followed suit with his brother, and pulled Buttercup in a soft, warm embrace, lips pressing to hers as well.

A few awes filled the air, giggles escaping as they watched the romance erupt. Bubbles giggled and sighed happily. "I'm going to be an aunt!" she said giddily, slumping back into her seat. "Gosh, I can't wait to see what happens at Christmas…"

**Well, hope this was funny. It wasn't meant to be serious, or anything of the sorts. Just meant for randomness and hilarity. I hope this gave you a good laugh. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Oneshot: Winter Wonderland**

**Rating: PG (language)**

**Genre(s): Romance; humor; general.**

**Pairings: Brick x Blossom**

**Summary: There are just some things even Brick can't fight. With a day to themselves and all of the cosmos working against them, Brick's unintentional first date with his counterpart might lead to more than even he expected.**

* * *

><p>"Brick, please oh please come with us to Winter Wonderland!" the perky little blonde said, kneeling beside him with folded, pleading hands as she begged to the eternally uninterested Ruff.<p>

Sighing deeply, he stared halfheartedly at the girl from the corner of his eye, palm to his chin in the universal pose of utter boredom.

"Why should I waste my Christmas Eve at some stupid, cheaply made Winter Wonderland at the local park? I've got better things to do then freeze my ass off."

The two green Ruffs and Boomer snorted with disbelief as they continued their chess game at the dining room table of the Utonium household.

"Brick, don't lie," Butch remarked as he watched his counterpart successfully take Boomer's bishop. "You're gonna sit on our couch all day and watch the news, just like you're doing now."

A dark glare was all of a response Brick allowed himself to spare. "The statement holds true. I'm not freezing my ass off all afternoon and evening in the snow because you want to ride some stupid rides or eat frozen cotton candy. Count me out."

The blue puff whimpered, lips quivering before suddenly shrilling, "BLOSSOM!"

The sound of his counterpart's name left a small leap in his heart. Nonetheless, he concealed his longing for the girl he had slowly started to like romantically over the years by making a sarcastic remark as he so frequently did.

"Please, as if Blossom could make me do anything."

"Wanna bet?" she remarked with authority, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips while she hovered over him. "I have more power over you then you want to admit, Ruff."

_You have no idea . . ._ He tilted his head back, watching the statuesque woman behind him tower a great deal from his sitting position. For the briefest of moments, he admired the way her hair created a veil of silk around her milky face, but quickly focused on the subject at hand.

"I'd let you have power over me in the bed room," he bit back with a suggestive grin, resisting the urge to laugh at the disgusted look on her face. "But anywhere else you have no control."

"I can feel the sexual tension already," Boomer muttered, grunting when the remote smacked him squarely in the face. "Fuck you, Brick."

"Back at you!"

Bubbles bobbing pigtails shook as she sobbed into her hands, sniffling as she met her eldest sister's gaze and said, "Blossom! Brick's being a meanie and won't come to the park with us tomorrow. Make him come!"

_This kid is supposed to be eighteen? _Ignoring the childish way Bubbles was acting, Brick focused entirely on the television again, letting his heartbeat slow to an even pace again before he would dare speak.

"Why do you want him to go so badly, Bubbles?" Blossom inquired as she sat beside her counterpart, watching the news with him as she spoke. "I, as well as everyone else, will be there with you. Why can't Brick just stay home and act like a recluse to his heart's content?"

"Hey!" he snapped at the way they spoke of him, as if he weren't even there; though, his remark was ignored by both Puffs.

With a huff of defeat, he threw his arms up and groaned, and let them fall onto the back of the couch. No one seemed to notice his right arm went instinctively around the space his counterpart occupied.

"Because it will be more fun with everyone. It's not a holiday without _everyone_ being there."

The pink puff considered this a moment, before letting loose a reluctant sigh and shifting her gaze to her counterpart.

"Brick, will it kill you to go?" He nodded at her question. "Come on, it might be fun. I thought you liked winter."

His own two eyes shifted from the television to hers, and he scowled. "I said I liked how nice winter made everything looked; I didn't say I needed to be up close and personal with it."

"All right, I'll give you that. Come on, just go, please? If only to appease Bubbles and get her off your back, go." He couldn't help zero in on the aching and begging tone deep within her words, and they were like a hook to the mouth. "Please come with us." He was pulled in.

With great hesitation, using every ounce of his will power to simply hold off answering, Brick grumbled and swore with great profanity before slumping into his seat.

"Will you two stop pestering me about the matter if I agree?"

"Yes!" both said with exuberant harmony.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "I'll go to this stupid wonderland."

Bubbles shrieked and giggled excitedly as she returned to her feet in one fluid motion, skipping over to her boyfriend's lap and watching his chess game ensure.

"Thank you, Brick!" she called from Boomer's lap, smiling happily.

"Yeah, yeah." He focused on his also softly smiling counterpart, shooting a rather menacing glare her way. "You owe me _big_ time."

A kiss to the cheek, so tender yet painfully friendly, was all of the response Blossom all spared before returning her attention to the news.

"Brick is so whipped," the boys harmonized with great confidence, knowing full well Brick wouldn't risk shooting lasers in Blossom's house and being at a loss for weapons to smack them with.

Bubbles smacked Boomer for the quite irritated Ruff on the couch, but smiled with a distant look. "Tomorrow is going to be very interesting . . ."

xxx

Noon rolled around, slowly at that rate. The impatient Brick shifted from one foot to the other, playing with an old spare button that had been sitting at the bottom of his black peacoat pockets.

_Where the fuck is everyone? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago. _

With a grumble internally, he continued to fidget, letting his fingers slide across the seeming to grow tighter maroon scarf wrapped around his strong neck.

_Eleven thirty we were all going to meet right? I could have sworn Butch and Boomer had told me that time when they left this morning for breakfast with the Girls. _

He paused to recollect that morning's conversation with ever growing nervousness.

_Then again, I was technically still half asleep when they left. It wouldn't be _totally_ unbelievable that I had misunderstood or misheard their time._

His long fingers curled around the phone in his pocket, a debate over whether to reconfirm the time bounced around his head a moment or two more.

With a soft growl of irritation rising in his throat, he pulled the iPhone out and started to search the first number that had come to mind and began to type.

_Hey. Where r u guys? We were supposed to meet 11 rite?_

A mere fifteen seconds passed before his cell chimed in his hands and Blossom's reply showed up on his screen.

_Um . . . Change of plans. I'll explain in a second. B rite there._

His brows furrowed with confusion, rereading her few words over and over as if he couldn't comprehend what they had meant. Replying simply _K_ to the message, he shoved it into the deepest part of his jeans and leaned against the park map not far from where he stood. His irritation grew with each second, as well as his nervousness and curiosity.

To be honest, Brick had slowly started to grow eager for this afternoon, mostly for the idea of his having a chance to be in a more romantic setting with his counterpart, if only for the night. The idea of perhaps their having cancelled the whole thing both exasperated and upset him.

Staring around for that familiar silky curtain of light auburn hair, at the moment his eyes locked on hers, his heart stopped all together. Blossom strode over to the oddly now comfortable Ruff with an edgy and evidently false smile, and a tightness built in his chest.

"Hey," she said with a soft voice, evidently hesitant on something.

"Hey back," he replied, trying to sound a little friendlier, if only to comfort her on whatever had been discouraging her. This behavior was far from typical of her. "Where is everyone?"

Silence extended moment or two before she started to play with the ends of her hair uneasily.

"Right, about that . . . I honestly had no idea about this, just so you know." The way she had started her sentence both made him perplexed and incredibly suspicious. "But I was actually late because I had been on the phone with Bubbles and Buttercup. BC and Butch cancelled, decided on helping the Professor decorate and prepare for tomorrow's dinner."

This was not as much a surprise to him; though, the lack of info on the Blues had raised his doubts even further.

"Aaand? Where are Boomer and Bubbles?"

Another extended silence stretched before she muttered under her breath, "Bubbles said they wanted to go on a date instead of the park."

His temper flared, and Brick felt his eyes practically ready to bulge out of his head as he ranted, "Are you fucking kidding me?! I came out in the goddamn cold to go to this Winter Wonderland shit at the request of you and that damn wannabee first grader Puff then she fucking cancels? What shit is that!"

Blossom's hand touched his bicep with the gentlest of caresses, apologizing relentlessly as his temper slowly lowered.

"I'm sorry, Brick. I really had no idea. I realize the whole reason you came was to appease us, and it was ignorant of her to do that. I'll scold her for it." Something shifted in her facial features as her hand dropped, and she added, "I know you didn't want to be here to begin with, so you can go now if you want."

The words were almost entirely missed, his mind struggling to comprehend her expression. If he hadn't known any better, he would guess her to be almost upset or pained, but he knew of no reason for her to feel that way.

"What are you gonna do?" he said more softly, shifting unnoticeably closer her way.

She considered this a moment, staring out at the white canvas that was Townsville Park and the colorful array of various booths and rides. He measured every way she shifted her eyes, studying the various emotions that crossed her face. Longing and excitement looked as if they were eager to surface, but her need to hold complete composure kept her from doing so.

With a softer smile, Blossom turned her gaze back to him and said, "I think I'm going home."

Hurt ached in his heart, and disappointment . . . in her sisters and his brothers, in her for not enjoying herself, in himself for not helping her. He recalled their conversation the night prior via text, and her incessant chatter of excitement for things to come today. It was impossible to hide the fact she was thrilled about today and enthusiastic about it. To see her ready to leave without having had her fun was heartbreaking to him, and he couldn't bear the idea of leaving her . . . of letting her leave without experiencing it.

His fingers curled around her hand as she started to turn for her car and she met his gaze.

"What is it, Brick?" she said with great confusion.

Without hesitation, he pulled her off without a word, starting in the direction of the ticket booth to get into the park's Wonderland.

"You told me last night you were dying to go to this . . . I'm not leaving until you go and enjoy it."

He felt her fingers stiffen in his hand, surprise spread across her face as they walked. "Uh, I . . ." Blossom paused, a smile forming on her lips as their fingers intertwined. "Thanks, Brick. You don't have to do this though."

Releasing her hand to reach for his wallet, a simple "It's nothing," was muttered as he threw a ten dollar bill onto the table and grabbed their entrance tickets. Holding his arm out to her, he added, "Shall we?"

This time, she slipped her arm through his and they started off into the park. A long and strangely awkward silence stretched a good part of their walk, neither sure what to say . . . or if simply because Brick was too content with having her so close to him that he was left wordless.

_Shit, shit, shit! I'm alone at the most romantic spot in Townsville right now with Blossom . . . Shit. Is this a date?! I can't believe I ended up on a date with Blossom._

He spared her a sideways glance, studying her expression. Though her eyes wandered the park with an excited shine in them, he couldn't help wonder if she was thinking the same thing he was.

_Of course this isn't a date, what am I saying. Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl leader. I'm a former bad guy and just a guy that she barely has started considering a good friend. There's no doubt she doesn't feel that way about me. _

"So where do you want to go first?" she said, breaking through his thought process like cheap glass.

"This is your afternoon," he replied, smiling down at her. "I'm simply the escort."

Considering his words a moment with a look he found utterly adorable, she stared at the long line of small booths not far off, and said, "How about a few games . . . maybe grab a bite to eat. It's almost lunch. It'll warm us up a little before we get into the real stuff."

"Sounds good," he agreed, leading them with a smile to the first booth. "Knocking three bottles over never is hard, I don't know how people lose at it."

The vendor smirked at Brick's overly cocky manner tossed him a baseball, one he didn't miss of course.

"Sounds like you're pretty confident kid," he said in a husky, thick voice. "Wanna give it a whirl?"

Blossom smiled up excitedly at Brick, only encouraging his actions all the more. "Sure, can't be that hard for a Rowdyruff."

Brows furrowed, the vendor cocked his head to the side and said, "A what?"

_Clearly this guy doesn't watch the news. _

"Nevermind," Brick muttered as he passed him the five dollar bill.

Staring straight ahead, he tossed the ball between his hands a moment, knowingly letting the anticipation build before he swung the ball at full force and shattered the bottles all together, as well as sending the ball flying through the thick wood wall behind it and out of the booth.

The vendor's jaw dropped open, staring at the hole with both disgust and fascination.

"Holy shit, Kid. What the fuck are you smokin' and where can I get some?" The simple eye roll was all he received from Brick. "Right, well, take any prize you want . . . and please don't come back. My boss is already gonna kill me for the hole."

Blossom giggled as Brick instructed her to decide, settling on a giant white teddy bear sporting a red bow tie. "Yes, sir," she replied for Brick. "We'll be on our way."

"Good," he said smiling, adding quickly, "That's some arm your boyfriend has there, Missy. Might wanna enlist him in the major leagues."

Both Reds tensed at the remark, but were too far gone to make a correction. Brick was, frankly, beaming at the thought but greatly struggled to get them under control.

Three o'clock rolled around, and a dozen or so booths had been repeatedly played as well as a nice little walk by stand lunch were completed. Still arm in arm and smiles plastered on their faces, Brick and Blossom stared to the center of the entertainment and had decided to take each event one at a time.

"Brick, pet the reindeer! It's so cool! And he's so soft."

Said redhead stared disgustedly at the moose-like monstrosity before him, grateful for the thick wood fence between them .

"No thanks, I'd rather have him for lunch than pet him like some cute little mutt on the street."

Despite the eye roll she gave, Blossom was all giggles as they continued on, looking eagerly on at each sparkling light and area they passed.

With each fleeting second, and her excitement growing all the more noticeable, Brick couldn't help wonder if perhaps this had somehow truly turned into a date. Desire to ask ate at him, but the courage had yet to become powerful enough to become action. Nevertheless, he felt himself growing strangely braver, and for the first time since they met up he was ready to ask.

"So Blossom . . ." He was careful to use her name rather than the playful, teasing nickname of Pinky he so frequently used. "This whole day, uh, is . . . you know, is it-" His question was cut short at the sudden sight of a mime standing before them, moving around meaninglessly. "Uh . . ."

The mime's green eyes were glued to Blossom, his lanky arms flopping around aimlessly. Slowly his actions began to make sense, especially as his arms shot up and he began to do a figure eight with his body, a clear sign of mimicking flying.

"I think he's miming that you're the Powerpuff Girl leader, Bloss."

Her smile softened as she nodded and watched the boy start to circle around her with playful observation. His arm went around her shoulder, playing the cool best friend who had a celebrity friend before it was obvious his hands were heading south in a way that was far from friendly.

"Hey," Brick snapped, smack the guy's hand away and pulling Blossom away slightly. "Watch it, Buddy."

The mime waved him off and winked at Blossom, taking her hand as if to kiss it. She tripped and stumbled into his arms, his hands groping her as he "assisted" her to her feet.

Surprisingly, Brick's temper flared, and he shoved the guy back as he snapped, "Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you? Get your hands off her!"

Blossom scrambled away from the perv of a mime and curled up into his now protective embrace without even thinking.

The mime threw his arms up in the fighting stance, hopping back and forth from one foot to another as if that were any threat to the Ruff.

"Brick, let's just go. He's a creep."

Ignoring the pulling of her at his arm, he stared down the significantly shorter assailant with the darkest glare he could ever concoct and said, "Fuck that. I'm going to teach this kid a few manners. This sick fuck is at a park where there are families. I should kick his ass into 2112 for trying some shit like that, especially on you."

He strode forward once, and the mime instantly bolted in the opposite direction, arms flailing about as if he had no sense.

Resisting the urge to smirk, Brick held firm as he turned to Blossom and wrapped an arm instinctively around her slender waist.

"Let's go. Before I go after that sick prick and kill him."

Blossom's stunned silence was far too evident, but she said no more and followed close beside him to the Santa's Workshop a few yards away. Cautiously sparing sideways glances at her the entire time following, Brick's nervousness started to grow stronger and more prominent.

_I freaked out and probably crossed a line. But then again, she might be a little traumatized. That sick fuck touched her in a lotta places no one should deserve keeping their hands for. _

The Red Puff stood close beside him, staring almost mindlessly at the made-up Santa's toy workshop they were touring.

"Blossom, are you all right?" he murmured, releasing her arm from his to face the still silence woman.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just . . . surprised . . . by what you did."

_Shit, I crossed a line._

"It was brave, and incredible of you." She met his gaze, a small smile playing at the edge of her thin lips. "I have to admit, I was quite impressed."

His heart leapt in his chest, and before he could mutter a simple dismissal her arms had snaked around his waist in an embrace. "Thank you, Brick," she murmured against his chest, burrowing her face into his sweater.

Without thinking, his arms curled around her and held her to him as if this would be the only chance in the world he'd feel her warmth.

"Anytime, Blossom . . ." _Anything for you._

Minutes seemed to pass, their positions never changing as the snow started to fall around them. Though, like all good things, they must come to an end. Blossom pulled back, taking his hand and starting for the door.

The patter of hooves on the snow covered concrete path sounded behind them, and the driver called to the two super-teens with a friendly grin.

"Hey you kids, how about a ride?"

Brick and Blossom spun around and stared down the older gentlemen steering the horse drawn carriage. Blossom's pink eyes lit up with excitement and she was suddenly beaming with glee.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't ridden a horse drawn carriage in years, and never by such a beautiful horse."

The ivory steed neighed and started to throw its head at Blossom, as if signifying it was open for pets and treats.

"Then how about it?" His soft brown eyes turned to Brick, nodding his head toward the back as if to hop on. "Free of charge cause Ol' Bessie here seems to have taken a liking to your girlfriend here."

"She's not my-"

"Brick, let's go on, please!" she said eagerly, pulling softly at the wool peacoat sleeve, fingers sliding down his arm until they encircled his.

Still stunned by the fact she had entirely interrupted the correction of the status of their relationship to the friendly man, his pride was at an all-time high and didn't mind giving in to the whims of her now.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." He helped her on and followed suit before they were off. "Thanks, sir."

The man tipped his hat the slightest bit before whipping the reigns and they were off.

At first, it was utterly silent. Brick watched Blossom smiling at the snow fall around them, chuckling especially when she tried to catch each snow flake within reach of her tongue. Slowly and discretely, his arm went around the back of the bench, being sure his hand was draped over her shoulder the slightest bit. Eight o'clock was quickly nearing, and he could feel the end was soon to come.

Nonetheless, with his confidence level at an all-time high, he reconsidered inquiring as to the question that had been eating at him since the beginning of this whole evening.

Taking a silent breath, he cleared his throat of all doubts and started.

"Blossom," he murmured, his voice barely audible to himself, let alone Blossom.

"Thank you, Brick," she interjected, sounding as if she hadn't even heard his voice either. "Today was . . . amazing. Not to mention your strangely heroic actions with that creepy mime."

Her fingers brushed back the long auburn hair around her shoulders and she was suddenly at her most vulnerable, most open. It was an overwhelming sight to Brick.

"That . . . that sort of thing has never happened to me. My strength and position of power has always kept the threats away. Guys never tried anything, at risk I might break their arm off or arrest them. So it was . . . It was kinda scary for me." She met his eyes, a feeling being given off that he had never seen before. "I'm glad you were here with me."

Brick was silent, struggling to absorb her words as her head rested against his chest.

"This was the best date I've ever had," she added softly.

Flags went up in Brick's head, and his heart rate sped up to a hundred miles an hour.

"T-This was a d-d-d-date?" His confidence seemed to vanish in an instant, and he stuttered nervously at the revelation.

He felt Blossom tense in his arms, and she sat straight, fidgeting with her own edginess.

"I-I didn't mean that. I just . . . I mean . . ." She sighed, settling for starting over. "I mean I was hoping it was."

The discovery stunned and relieved the red Ruff.

_She wanted this to be a date! Yes!_

While inside he may have been dancing to his heart's content, outside he was at his most vulnerable, and most ungraceful, especially with his words.

"R-Really? I didn't realize. I thought- I mean I didn't think- . . . I was hoping you'd say that."

Her worry seemed to melt at the last part, a smile forming on her lips that was as radiant as she always was. Nothing more could be said before the sound of popping sounded behind them, and the horse's footsteps came to a halt.

"Hey, kids . . . Fireworks are starting. I've got us the best seat in the house."

Too stunned by the already going display, Blossom found herself curling into Brick's embrace, and he was in a comfortable state of utopia with her touch. The fireworks lit up her face with an array of colorful sparks that seem to make her look more beautiful with each time.

Brick's mind was lost, watching her more than the fireworks. Though, as the show came to a close, and the carriage driver escorted them back to the main gate, the Ruff suddenly found himself with a slumbering Blossom clinging to his arm.

With the gentlest of touches, he scooped her up and made his way down the steps.

"Thank you, sir. You gave my girl here a wonderful evening because of that little ride through the park." Blossom shifted in his arms, head resting against his chest as she sighed. "I'd even tip you for it, but as you can see I'm a tad in a bind."

The man smiled and waved off the idea. "No problem, Kiddo. Just treat that girl of yours right. She's a keeper."

Brick's eyes settled on the sleeping Blossom, smiling at the idea this date made it possible for more with her. Nevertheless, he could dream.

"I certainly will . . . uh, what's your name sir?"

"Call me Bill, pleasure to meet you, Brick."

_The only thing good about being a Rowdyruff is that introductions are almost obsolete for me. Thank god. _

"Thanks a lot, Bill. You've done me a wonder." With a smile farewell Brick stared for Blossom's car, and repeated _most_ of that afternoon's events repeatedly in his mind the entire trip home.

xxx

"Thanks, Bill," Bubbles said into the phone. "I owe you one for the whole 'romantic carriage ride' thing you set up at Winter Wonderland for Blossom and Brick."

"_It was no problem, little lady. Ya'll did save my poor Bessie from that giant monster attack on the far outside of Townsville last year. I'll always be there to help you girls."_

"Blossom and Brick didn't suspect right?"

"_Not a clue. Your little friends had no clue. Blossom didn't even recognize me."_

The blonde giggled with delight at the news and said a few more remarks before bringing the call to an end. Then, the sound of her leader's Honda Civic pulling into the driveway, caught her attention, and she was at the door in an instant.

She smiled eagerly at the sight of Brick carefully cradling a slumbering Blossom through the threshold and upstairs.

"How was your afternoon, Brick?" she said in that knowing tone of voice.

"Don't even think about it, Blondie. I'm ready to kill you for the shit you pulled."

She paused mid step, staring up at him as her fingers curled around the railing. "W-W-What do you mean?"

He turned at the top of the stairs, staring down at her still a good distance away with a dark scowl. "That bullshit about having to cancel for this or that. Don't think I didn't figure out you'd set us up."

_Thank god, I thought he found out about Bill. _

"That was nothing," she said as they continued to Blossom's room. "You are overthinking things."

"Bullshit," he muttered, setting Blossom onto the bed.

"And even if I had, it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Like you weren't totally hoping for alone time with her."

Her remark was neither denied nor debated in the least. Instead, she watched how the silent Brick longingly caressed the sleeping and softly smiling Blossom's face with a look of desire and love she had never seen before.

"Thank you," he muttered, so low she had almost missed it.

The remark had startled her, and she had to clean her ear to be certain she'd not imagined it.

"I'm sorry?"

His magma red eye, no longer hard or angered were gentle and at peace when they met hers.

"Thank you . . . You gave me the best night of my life, and a chance with Blossom. I owe you one."

A simple nod of "you're welcome" was all she offered before stepping out of the room, giving him and the now awakening Blossom their privacy. Pride, enthusiasm, excitement, and a dozen other emotions whirled around in her head, but most of all was relief.

"Now that's a Christmas gift . . ." _Let's see Butch and them try topping that._


	3. A New Year : A New Beginning

"Blossom!" the blonde pigtailed Powerpuff called from Gate 23. "Hurry up! They're boarding!"

Attention turned back to the call, Blossom said, "Alright Angela, we're about to board," to Ms. Keane, their former kindergarten teacher and new step mother. "I hope your Nana feels better. We're going to miss you in New York."

"Thank you, Blossom," she said in that partially nasally sounding voice of hers. "Make sure your father doesn't get too lonely when you're touring New York. I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's alright. We'll bring you something back!" She turned to see Bubbles urging her to hurry up. "Sorry, I have to go. Love you, Angela."

"I love you too, Blossom. Pass along that to your sisters and father as well. Bye sweetie," Angela said before Blossom quickly hung the phone on its receiver in the line of payphones and bolted for the gate, her pink carry-on bag slapping against my hip the entire time.

"Sorry, I was talking to Angela. She sends her love and apologizes for her not being able to come."

The Professor smiled as he handed his ticket to the flight attendant. "That was nice of her. I'm going to miss her on this trip."

"Daddy," Bubbles said, handing her ticket to the lady as well. "It's three days. It's already the day before New Year's Eve; it isn't that long."

"I know, but when you get to be my age, companionship and science are all a man has."

"What about children?"

"That too, Blossom," he said quickly, hoping to cover his brief slip up.

Quickly thanking the flight attendant as she closed the door behind her, Blossom followed after her fast walking sister and father, only to stop in her tracks. "Wait! Where's Buttercup?"

Bubbles waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder as she rolled that small baby blue suitcase behind her. "She's been boarded for almost five minutes. You were too busy on the phone." She flashed me a brief glare, a knowing glare. Had she heard that Blossom had snuck a brief phone call to Brick before their mother's call?

When they finally loaded on the plane Blossom took notice that the cabin was fairly calm now, most seated while a select few struggled to fit suitcases in places. It was stunning to see nearly half the flight empty. "Wow," she remarked. "Evidently traveling the day before New Year's Eve is not on the agenda for many people."

"Everyone's already in New York silly, duh!"

"Thank you for your amazing ability to state the obvious, Bubbles," a voice called from behind them, startling Blossom.

She was quick around turn and see Buttercup having been settled in a seat not even one row back from where she had just passed. "There you are! We're travel buddies!" Blossom teased as she stared at the number of the row in comparison to her ticket.

"You can travel buddy all you want by yourself, I plan to sleep on this three hour flight, dozing off to the sweet sounds of Asking Alexandria."

Blossom contemplated that as she shoved her duffel bag into a space above their seats, loving the way there was so much available space in contrast to what most would expect of a first class flight. "Isn't that screamo?" she inquired.

"Exactly."

"How do you sleep to that?"

Buttercup shrugged, quickly replying to a text from Butch before shutting the phone off. "How do you stay awake to classical music?" she retorted sarcastically.

All right, Blossom couldn't help but admit her sister did have a valid point, despite the fact it had been in the form of an unsuccessfully degrading comment. Silently, Blossom slipped past her and settled herself into the seat between Buttercup and the window. "So what did Butch say?"

Buttercup's brows furrowed, wondering where on earth that question had come from. "What are you talking about?"

"I do have super sight, Buttercup. I saw your iPhone said Butch Jojo. Did you tell him you're going to New York?"

"Yes," she said, unremorsefully. "What about your boy? Brick upset that you won't be there to plant a sloppy kiss on him when midnight rolls around?"

"_Damn, sometimes Buttercup's observant nature was tedious and unsupportive_." Blossom thought to herself. "Brick and I aren't together. You're mistaking me for Bubbles," she said somberly, praying Buttercup didn't see the faint hint nervousness that had arisen in her tone briefly.

The two shot a sideways glance at their sister and father, who was already fast asleep in the set of seats across from them. With a scowl, Buttercup turned her attention back to Blossom and frowned. "I'm not stupid. I know you've been sneaking around with that boy."

"Shut up," she muttered. "We're just . . ."

"Trying to get it in?" Buttercup said with a smirk.

"No!" Blossom couldn't help but scoff at her vulgarity and grimaced. "We're just friends," though she wished more than anything for that to be more. "Like I don't see you're having the same issues with Butch."

"Um, girls," Bubbles cut in as she leaded into the aisle. "I am right here. I don't need super hearing to hear you. I don't see why you girls just don't go out with them. They're so hot!"

"Ew," the two crooned in harmony. "That's like incest," Buttercup added.

"How so?"

"Because my dumb-minded sister," Bubbles scowled at Buttercup at her insult. "The boys are bothers, and we're sisters. If you and Boomer get married, we'd be dating our brother-in-laws."

She scoffed, disbelieving that they could be fretting about such meaningless things. "It's not the same for us. We're genetically engineered."

"And how does that make it different?" Blossom inquired, having trouble processing her innocent minded sister's train of logic.

"Because we're not of blood relation. We weren't conceived and given life through the same mother, but rather the same chemical formula." Blossom's head was reeling from the idea that Bubbles, her "little" sister, could sound so smart unintentionally.

Buttercup and she exchanged a look. "Am I the only one offended by that comment?"

"You mean the fact that she just said we weren't really her sisters? Why, no, Buttercup. You are not the only one."

Realization came to Bubbles eyes as she grasped what her statement cold have implied and she smiled regretfully. "No, I didn't mean that! What I mean was . . . I just meant . . . oh, phooey on you guy!" and with a _Hmph_, she slouched in her seat and went silent.

Buttercup and Blossom traded a quick glance once more as they settled for the flight before them.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when their flight made a swift and flawless landing in LaGuardia Airport. The terminal was silent, with very few people to speak of. "My god," Bubbles said, her voice echoing throughout the building. "It's empty as hell in here . . . but this place is so beautiful! Look at the architecture!"<p>

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You would notice that of all things. I'm too tired to think of anything other than the warm beds at the hotel we'll be staying at."

Blossom said nothing, having been distracted as she stared around the Delta terminal, finding it a bit difficult to grasp what on earth fascinated her "youngest" sister's attention so firmly. Nothing appeared to be different in comparison to any other airport. Grey tiles on both the floor and ceiling gave the terminal an almost drab feel, and the bluish gray everything as you went down the moving walkway made it all the more dreary. Blossom couldn't believe how much she suddenly craved the thriving crowd of people that normally filled the airport, wishing the array of colors from the diverse groups of people would add some life to this place. But alas, she would be lucky to see one person at all.

"Remind me again why we decided to take an eight o'clock flight? It was absolutely pointless."

Her father stared at her, smiling warmly as he shrugged. "Less traffic, Blossom. It makes for a much simpler traveling experience."

She couldn't say anything, merely shrugging as they waited patiently (well, not so patiently on Buttercup's part) for their bags to be released at the baggage claim. Blossom stared to her left at Buttercup, who was already texting away, to Butch of all people. Her lips were lifted in the corners, fighting back a smile apparently.

"Yeah, you don't like him," she muttered to her now glaring sister, smirking as Buttercup shoved the phone into the pocket of her lime green poly satin jacket.

The very mention of Butch brought Blossom's thoughts instantly to Brick, and picturing his gorgeous self with her now. Mindlessly, she found herself reaching into her bag as they made their way to the taxi lane, waiting eagerly for her phone to restart. It was all too apparent that Blossom's heart skipped a few beats when she saw her background being her and Brick, teasingly being cute. Of course they weren't together, but she could understand how her sister's thought otherwise, especially when looking at this picture. _Chime_. A text and two calls already?

"You're boy call you yet?"

Blossom glared up at her sister. "He has a name, Buttercup. And yes, if you must know, he did."

She ignored her sister and put the phone to her ear. The sound Brick's velvet and oddly sexy voice filled her ears as his message replayed. "_Hey, Blossom. I hope you made it to New York alright. It's oddly quiet around here. Butch is moping around from Buttercup's absence. And don't even get me started on Boomer."_

"Awh!" Bubbles crooned as she pressed her hand to her heart affectionately, having evidently been listening in on the voicemail.

Blossom rolled her eyes and continued to listen. "_Anyway, before I begin to babble, I just wanted to be sure you made it in alright. I'm kinda going insane around here. So call me and tell me how the flight was. Even if you don't get a chance to until three in the morning. I'm sure I'll be up then. So, please, call me . . . no really, call me. I'm going out of my fucking mind."_ The phone garbled a second, as if it was being snatched or moved rapidly before Butch's voice was heard. "_Don't believe his bullshit. He just misses his girlfriend. Please call him, Pinky. He's been a pain in the ass since he left your house this afternoon._"

Buttercup snickered beside her in the taxi, fighting back a smirk as cursing and a grunt sounded before Brick's voice replaced Butch. "_Don't believe him. Anyway, this call didn't turn out to be like I'd hoped. So I'll talk to you soon, or hopefully tomorrow. Goodnight, Blossom,"_ And the message ended.

"He is so whipped," Buttercup muttered just high enough for the super teens to hear.

"Buttercup!" the two snapped in bewilderment.

"What? It's true!"

"Like you're man isn't whipped. Did you not ear Brick say he's moping around like a whipped little boy?"

Buttercup shot a glare at her pigtailed sister. "Brick's lying."

"Uh-huh," Blossom muttered, shaking her head doubtful as she stepped out of the cab on the curb of the Best Western hotel, just minutes from the airport.

Blossom felt the exhaustion falling upon her like dead weight on her shoulders. She just wanted to get to bed and sleep off the jetlag. But in the back of her mind, she was practically willed to just sneak off and give a quick call to the man that had been on her mind since their departure.

What felt like an hour later, Blossom grabbed her phone and, now dressed in black and pink plaid pajama bottoms with a hot pink tank top, headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Buttercup asked, staring up from the phone as she sat casually against the headboard on one of the two queen sized beds. "I'm pretty sure the Professor said not to leave the room, especially since he isn't sharing the room with us and can't watch us."

"Since when are you into following the rules?"

"Buttercup, leave her be," Bubbles said from beside Buttercup, her feet up in the air as she lied on her stomach to read the magazine she picked up in the terminal back in Townsville. "She wants to go call her boyfriend, let her enjoy the romance."

"He's not my boyfriend, and what makes you think I'm going to call him?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you don't order room service from the hallway with your cell," she retorted.

"Yeah," Buttercup added. "And I'm pretty sure the only one awake right now is your boy, whose probably sitting eagerly by the phone for you."

The idea made Blossom smile, but she struggled to conceal it. "I'll be back in a few minutes," and without another word, she began to input the number into her cell as she closed the door behind her.

She bolted at super speed to the main lobby of the hotel and slowly stepped out onto the streets of Greenpoint Ave, the snow falling softly on the early New Year's Eve night.

The ringing finally came to a stop as Brick's soothing voice answered on the other end of the line. "_Hello?"_

"Hey, Brick," she greeted gently.

"_Blossom!" _he greeted eagerly, only enhancing the smile on her face. "_I didn't see the ID. How was the flight?"_

"Great, slow, but I got a lot of reading done. I have another book to recommend to you now."

"_You'll definitely have to tell me all about it when I see you."_

There was an evident disappointment in her voice as she sighed at the thought of having to wait. "Yeah, but that's so long from now."

"_What makes you say that?"_

Her brows furrowed as she leaned against one of the small trees planted at the edge of the curb. "Because I don't get in on Monday until like eleven at night. I won't see you until after school Tuesday."

Brick's sarcastic but oddly seductive smirk sent a chill up her spine. "_Well, maybe it doesn't have to wait that long."_

If she thought she was muddled before, she was utterly lost now. "I don't understand."

Two strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and lips at her ear whispered, "Is this clearer for you?"

Blossom whirled around and stared up at the two magma red eyes watching her. "Brick!" she screamed before throwing her arms around his neck, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed as he easily supported her weight. "I hear there is nothing more beautiful than Time Square on New Year's Eve."

She laughed, hugging him with all her might, before a sudden rush of worry hit her and reality sunk in. She dropped down to her to her feet, though Brick refused to let her go and further from him than that. "What on earth are you doing here! I'm so dead if the Professor finds out you're here. He was hoping this would be a break for all of us, a break from you guys."

His frowned, falsely hurt. "Hey, I thought he loved us."

"He does, just not all the time. As far as he's concerned, we might as well be hand cuffed together. We're never separated."

Brick's frown morphed into a mischievous grin. "Now there's an idea…" She smacked his arm playfully, letting herself relax a bit. "Relax, baby. I'm not the only one here. We're all here. I thought this would be my belated Christmas gift to your sisters."

"They're gonna love you now," she paused, scowling up at him as she cut off mid-sentence. "Don't call me baby. We're not dating!"

He couldn't help smirking at her resilience, arms pulling her even closer. "Aww, come on baby. Do we really need to do this back and forth banter?"

"It's not back and forth banter. It's the truth. Your brother is dating my sister. We can't be together."

Without a word, Brick pushed Blossom up against the brick wall of the hotel, his face inches from hers as he caressed her cheek. "Blossom, you know how I feel about you. Why does that matter? I've told you I love you, numerous times. Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?"

She groaned, pushing at his chest to move him back. "Because it's just wrong. I was just discussing this all with Bubbles on the plane. If she and Boomer end up marrying, that will make us in-laws. I can't be in love with my brother in-law. It goes against every sense of moral and mental suitability there is. It's just not right."

He contemplated that a moment, only to flash a crooked smile that made her heart nearly stop. "An in-law as sexy as you? I wish every marriage was like that." He chuckled, though she was less humored. He could see this was not the proper time to be joking in the way he had been. Now somber, Brick stepped closer, softly brushing a part of her auburn hair back to see her face. "Blossom, I love you. I have for the longest time. Why does whatever the fuck is happening with our siblings matter? I want _you_." She was silent, refusing to look up from the concrete floor. "Can I at least get a hello kiss?"

She giggled and finally met his gaze. Eyes sparkling with excitement and desire, she was compelled to give in. "You really know how to push a subject, you know that? Am I as annoyingly stubborn as you are?"

"Baby, you're worse. But I wouldn't trade that for anything. It's one of the cute little quirks I love about you."

Blossom smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying herself in his black wool peacoat as she firmly kissed him. Brick loved the way she fit so perfectly in the warmth of the coat with him. His hands enclosed them in the jacket as they fought against the icy snow with cozy kisses. He couldn't believe how soft and sweet her lips were, the wintry weather only making her even more warm and sexy.

His strong hands traveled down the length of her back, pushing himself against her a tad more, deepening the kiss. Even now, at seventeen, she still seemed so delicate and fragile, though in all honesty she was stronger than he was. But he liked that about her, it was a nice balance, as was everything else about her personality. This, however, the long sultry forbidden kisses, warm and passionate, in the most beautiful city he'd been to in the longest time, was like nothing he could ever imagine.

Without warming, she pulled away, gasping faintly as she rested her head on his chest. Brick himself was also feeling a bit winded, but it was like an adrenaline rush that never felt better. He smiled as her as she met his gaze, and he couldn't help feeling mesmerized by those pink eyes of hers. "Still don't think we can be together? Or is that how you kiss all of your in-laws?"

She laughed and pulled him close once more by his pants belt loops, lips pressing softly to his. "Shut up and just keep kissing me," she said teasingly.

"My pleasure," he murmured against her lips as the two lost themselves another moment in the blissfulness of the most romantic kiss they'd had yet.

* * *

><p>Bubbles finished flipping through the last few pages of her magazine, groaning in irritation as she flopped from her stomach to her back. "This is so boring! Where is Blossom? Wasn't she just going to go talk to Brick?"<p>

Buttercup groaned internally, lying under the blanket of her bed, and rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache coming on. "She's probably sulking on the sidewalk, missing him like crazy. Why don't you go to sleep if you're bored? Hasn't the jetlag hit you yet?"

"No, I had a coke on the plane; I'm energized enough to last until the end of New Year's Day." Bubbles sat up, grabbing her pillow to hug like a doll. "Let's play a game!"

She glared up at her bright eyed sister, scowling. "No, Bubbles. I want to sleep. Unlike some, I didn't drink a shitload of sugar and am exhausted. I want to sleep."

"You're just grouchy because Butch isn't here to do sexual favors for you."

Buttercup scoffed. "Shut up! Butch doesn't do that!"

Bubbles considered that a moment and rephrased. "You're right. You do sexual favors for him!" and without a word she bolted from the bed, nearly missing a missile like pillow coming right at her.

"Bitch, shut up. Go away. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine," she said with a humored _humph_, grabbing Boomer's blue hoodie from on top of her suitcase and slipping it over her silky baby blue talk top and matching bottoms. "I'll go to the restaurant downstairs. Hopefully their still open."

"Whatever, just let me sleep." Without a word more, Bubbles grabbed her wallet and skipped out the door, leaving Buttercup completely alone and in peace. "Finally," she muttered grumpily as she switched off the light and prepared to sleep. Not even a few moments later, a hard knock sounded at the door, and she groaned aloud. "Goddammit! Bubbles, if that's you saying you forgot your hotel key I am gonna fling you out the window."

She switched the light back on and stomped for the door, swinging it open so fast that it nearly came off its hinges. She froze, eyes locking with the oddly jade green ones of her rather sexy counterpart. "Hey baby," he greeted casually as he leaned against the door frame on his forearm. "Holy shit, I don't have a witty comeback for that. Whoa, New York really knows how to throw a guy off."

"Butch!" she screamed, instantly covering her mouth. "Shit, Butch what are you doing here?" she whispered, hoping she hadn't woken the Professor with her rather loud statement.

"Do you honestly think I'd miss being able to give a sexy kiss to you on New Year's? I've been looking forward to that since last year."

"We didn't kiss last year."

He smirked, nodding as he wagged his large pale finger at her. "My point exactly. I ain't missing the opportunity again this year. Now, are you going to invite your man in or just come out _here_ and kiss me?"

Despite her having rolled her eyes, Buttercup's heart was racing, and butterflies had gone wild in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed the knit hood of his leather jacket pulled him into the room, shutting the door before she hugged him. "God, it's great to see you. I've only been here an hour or two, and I'm already bored out of my mind."

Butch chuckled and draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the bed. "Anytime, baby. Now, which bed is ours? I'm suddenly in the extreme mood to jump in the sack."

A hard hit to the back of his head made him go silent. "This isn't our room, smart ass. You can go share with the Professor if you like, but I have to share with my sisters. And I told you, we're not dating. I am not sleeping with you."

"Yet," he said, slipping his jacket off.

"Ever." Buttercup grabbed his jacket and shoved it back at him, unaware he had been eyeing the way she look in the tight green tank top with matching green and black plaid cotton bottoms. "You need to go, before the girls get back. Or I'm dead."

Despite her best efforts, Butch was in no rush to leave. He tossed the jacket on the chair close to them and sat on the edge of the bed. "Awh, relax Butterbabe. Blossom is preoccupied. She has her hands full with a man of her own, in more ways than one."

She scoffed, wincing at the thought. "That's disgusting. Like I want to know what she and Brick─" she paused, realizing what had been implied. "Wait, Brick's here as well?"

A simple nod. "Uh-huh. Boomer too. He's god knows where right now, but I just saw the wannabee couple out on the sidewalk sucking face."

"_And she says she doesn't like him_?" Buttercup thought to herself. "Alright, so good, I won't be the only one in trouble when the Professor finds out. Thank god."

Butch pulled her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Can we just go to sleep? I'm fucking tired as hell."

Her eyes brows arched in bewilderment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sleep? Now that is the first time I think I've ever heard you ask to sleep rather than sex. Good for you, Butch! You're making progress on the Becoming Less Perverted task."

"Yeah, yeah. So sue me. I just flew here, without a plane, all the way from Townsville. And I had to carry my own suitcase. Don't worry though, there will be plenty of begging time tomorrow after I get a good nap in."

Buttercup glanced around, eye brows furrowing. "Suitcase? Where is your bag?"

"In my hotel room. Brick booked us a room two floors down."

"So why don't you sleep in _your room_?"

"Because I need my sexy girlfriend beside me to sleep comfortably. I didn't see one down there, so I came up here."

With a dark scowl, Buttercup slipped off his lap and backed away a step or two. "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Come on, baby. We both know better than that. You don't kiss guys that aren't your boyfriend the way you kiss me."

She crossed her arms defiantly, scowl deepening. "Maybe I do."

"Prove it, there's a guy two doors down who was checking you out when you came in. Go knock on his door and kiss him."

"You've been here since then? Why didn't you come by!"

Butch's victorious smirk spread across his face as he pulled at her waist, bring her close. "Ah, so the clinginess is yet another thing you do for all guys?"

"That's not clingy. That's bored out of my fucking mind and in need of relief from a friend."

"Uh-huh. You're falling in love with me, don't lie."

In all honesty, Buttercup was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Butch read her like an open book, and she hated him for that fact. "You're awfully confident for something you don't know anything about? How do you know when a girl's in love if you've never been in love yourself?"

"And who says I haven't?"

Buttercup couldn't hold back her laughter. "Butch Jojo, Townsville's biggest player, in love? Call the media, I've just discovered the impossible."

"It's not all that impossible. If she's funny, chill, and super-hot, I don't see why I can't love her. If she's in any way compatible with my personality, then bring her on."

She stared at him wordlessly, a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry, I think my brain is shutting down at the thought that you'd care at all whether her personality worked with yours."

He scoffed, pressing his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt, Buttercup. Am I really that shallow to you?"

"_To the world_, Butch. Not just to me."

"I can be monogamous. I can love too," he said teasingly, though in truth, he was being so serious it scared even him.

"Prove it," she said.

He smiled and inched his fingers at her, urging her to move in. "Come closer and I'll show you."

To her dismay, she couldn't help smiling, and hated how much he had an influence over her. But, without a fight, she leaned in and kissed him softly, letting herself enjoy the way his lips felt against hers, and the way his strong arms made her feel delicate and so feminine as he enclosed her in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Bubbles sighed in defeat as she stared at the dark room of the Hotel restaurant. "Of course they're closed. It's after one in the morning." She crossed her arms and stared around, eyes locking on the street of Greenpoint Avenue. "Maybe there's something open twenty four- hours on the street."<p>

She adjusted the three times too big hoodie of her boyfriend's that she now wore and stepped onto the street, eyes going left and right in search of Blossom. What she did not expect to see was her sister in the way she was how. "Blossom!"

Her sister pulled away from the rather attractive red-head she was kissing not too far from where Bubbles stood now, eyes huge with a look that just screamed _I'm in trouble_. "Bubbles? What are you doing out here?"

She stared between her sister and Brick, baffled by how he could be here at this hour, or at all to be frank. "I was going to get something to eat. I'm starved. I see you're hungry for something else apparently."

"I wasn't, I mean I─"

Bubbles couldn't contain her excitement as she skipped over to them gleefully and pat Brick's shoulder. "It's about time you convinced her to put this whole thing aside. I knew you two were into each other."

"Bubbles, that's disgusting. He's like my brother."

Brick smirked as he stared down at Blossom, and Bubbles didn't forget to note the way his eyes sparkled every second he stared at her. _He's in love with her._ "So you tongue every male family member you have?"

"Ooh, using tongue? Way to be rebellious sis."

Blossom face palmed herself and groaned. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Brick. I'll see you upstairs sis."

Despite her best efforts, neither gave Blossom the chance to leave. Brick's arms wrapped around her waist, locking him to her, while Bubbles blocked her path. "Nice try sis, but you can't downplay this one."

"Baby, just forget it. She knows, it's about fucking time. I'm tired of sneaking around." He gently ran his fingers across the side of her neck as he pushed her long hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck. "It'll just be our little secret. She knows now, and I don't think you're gonna beat her until she has amnesia."

"It's a thought."

"Blossom, it's not as if it's a surprise to anyone. We could see this months ago. It's just the first time I've ever seen him shoving his tongue down your throat." Blossom opened her mouth to give some sort of protest, but she raised her hand and cut her off. "I won't tell anyone if that makes you feel better. As long as you two come with me to get something to eat. I don't want to eat alone."

"Sounds like a splendid idea," Brick answered for her, pulling her along as he wrapped Blossom in his coat. "Lead the way, Bubbles."

"But I─"

"No," the Ruff and Puff objected, pulling Blossom along Greenpoint Ave into the snowy night.

The three slowly made their way down the block, hardly acting as if the cold bothered them in the least. Blossom had other things on her mind, such as the way her sister was walking with her and Brick uncaring, especially about the way she had just caught them making out on the street. Or the way Brick's hand was sliding up her shirt as he curled up with her in his peacoat.

"Look, a twenty-four hour pizza joint!" Bubbles crooned gleefully, hopping up and down as she skipped into the restaurant.

"Brick!" another familiar voice called from not far off. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour. Where─" but he stopped short at the sight of his bobbing girlfriend's pigtails and called. "Bubbles!"

The blonde haired puffed grinned as she stared at her boyfriend, shrieking, "Boomer!" and hopping into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Brick suggested we come down. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby." Without another word, she pressed her lips to his passionately, the heat of their kiss practically leaving steam in the cold winter's night.

The owner cleared his throat, bring the attention of the two couples to the older man behind the counter. "Would you mind closing the door before you let the cold air out?"

Bubbles giggled as she took Boomer's hand and lead him and their siblings inside, picking a table for four just to the left of the door. "I already know what I want, and I can probably guess what Blossom wants," Bubbles began. "So I am gonna go order. Boomer, come with me! Brick?"

"Whatever you get Blossom," he said, his eyes never leaving the shy looking Blossom beside him.

The Blues nodded and walked, hand in hand, to the counter. Brick's finger's trailed up Blossom's bare arm, leaving an intense tingling sensation where his fingers once were. He buried his face in her long auburn hair, kissing her neck slowly and passionately. Despite having loved the feeling of his lips on her skin, Blossom cringed back, but a small smile on her lips. "Brick stop," she whispered.

"Why?" he said against her skin.

"This isn't right."

Although he wanted to argue, he didn't, merely sitting back in his seat as he draped his arm over her shoulder. He was certain to never let her go, fearing he might lose her (or she might leave at this ridiculous notion they couldn't be together). He felt incomplete without her near, and he couldn't think without her close. But he didn't like to see her unhappy, so he played along with this even more ridiculous façade of them being friends. In actuality, Brick couldn't hold back himself from saying he loved. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, to be able to caress her face and hold her endlessly, to be able to kiss her without fear of her pulling away or feeling like he was being judged (or so Blossom said). Brick loved Blossom so much it almost physically hurt him to be away from her, to not think of her, to not be able to hold her.

Blossom felt the same, he could see it with every bat of her lashes, ever velvet smooth kiss they shared, every touch, every muttering of I love you . . . and it only made him want to say it more. But Blossom was scared, scared of being judged or feeling out of place. He could see where her logic came from. But Brick was a man of action, emotion, not so much logic like Blossom. He knew this, their relationship, was all too right. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach, deep in his soul. But Blossom couldn't get past the fact their siblings were dating. He vowed though, to get Blossom to see that they were meant to be together, and nothing would keep them apart.

What felt like second later, Boomer and Bubbles returned, a few slices of pizza in hand. "Hope you guys were okay with pizza, plain is all they had left."

"Perfect," the two harmonized, taking a slice. The coincidence brought about a smile and giggle from Blossom as she bumped shoulders with Brick playfully.

Bubbles grinned at the sight, turning to Boomer to converse. "So how was the flight?"

"Flight? This asshole made is fly without a plane. Total bullshit."

"You would have not gotten in until four this morning had I not said to fly." Brick turned his attention to the nervous looking Blossom beside him. "I wanted to be here as quickly as possible," he murmured, his fingertips caressing her face at a featherlike weight as he brushed back her veil of auburn hair, nuzzling his face against hers. It made his stomach do flips that she leaned her face against his, enjoying the warmth of his touch.

Boomer's brow rose in utter perplexity. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing," they said in harmony, their gazes never leaving each other as they said as they were.

"Blossom's finally starting to admit she and Brick are together. Slowly but surely," Bubbles explained as she bit into her pizza.

"Ah," Boomer said, as if that little explanation said it all. But, considering this was almost old news to him, he was not surprised.

"So where are you boys staying?" Blossom asked Boomer, her hand clasped around Brick's as his nose brushed against her skin, his fingers playing with strands of hair.

"Your hotel. A room two floors down."

"Forget it," Bubbles objected quickly. "You're staying with us. We have two queen beds and a pull out couch."

"Bubbles! If the Professor finds out, he is going to kill us!"

The blue eyed Puff rolled her eyes and waved it off. "It's not a big deal. He won't find out. They're just going to have to be out by ten, the latest. You know how jetlag hits him. We have until at least eleven, but ten just to be on the safe side."

Blossom opened her mouth to object, and shut it quickly, nodding in agreement. "Point taken. I suppose it's not absolutely out of the question."

Brick snickered against her skin, lips brushing against her jawbone. "Why is it when I suggest something like us being together, you flip out, but sharing a bed is condoned?"

She turned to smile at him, forehead to forehead. "Bubbles used logic."

His warm breath brushed against her face as he chuckled. "Good point." He pulled back to look over the table. "Is it safe to go? I'm suddenly extremely tired," he said with a rather mischievous grin.

Blossom elbowed him as she watched her sister and Boomer stand up. "You're not that lucky, so don't think it."

"Ah, young love. Don't you just find them so adorable, Boomer?"

Boomer chuckled from beside his girlfriend as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm not sure. I'm still in a state of shock that they're coming out about it."

"We're not," Blossom objected.

"Sure . . ." the Blues harmonized as they threw out their garbage and walked out.

They made their way to the hotel, carefully floating past the Professor's room and unlocking their own door. Blossom froze, hand still clasping around the doorknob as she flipped the lights on, revealing a sleeping Butch beside a sleeping Buttercup. "What the fuck?" she said, her hand instantly going to her mouth, as if it would conceal the curse word. "Buttercup?"

Slowly, Buttercup's head rose, eyes struggling to stay open in the bright light. "Shit!" she said, suddenly at full attention. She shot out of bed, and fully clothed to both her sister's relief. "This is not what it looks like!"

"Don't play it down, babe," Butch said from the bed, shifted from his side to his back, arms behind his head. "We didn't have sex, but we're together. Let's not play this off."

"We're not together!"

"Damn, you too bro?" Brick said sympathetically. "Blossom's the same way."

"Brick! Now is not the time."

"I see what you mean," Butch said, chuckling at the pink Puff's defensiveness, incredibly impressed at how identical it was to his counterpart's.

"Okay, silence," Bubbles said, shutting the door on the six powered teens and silencing them all without effort. "Now, Greens first. What is going on?"

"Butch came by. I didn't invite him─"

"No, we know that was Brick," Bubbles said, waving the fact off dismissively. "Next."

"He came to the room, just to talk. And we ended up falling asleep on the bed. Nothing else."

Bubbles considered that a moment as Boomer stood beside her, his arm snaking around her waist. "Okay, now Reds. What is going on with you two?" It was difficult for their voices to be distinguished from each other as they began to babble, staring between each other and the petite mediator. A sharp whistle silenced them both. "Brick first, because he's the reason we're having this conversation in the first place."

"Thank you," he said as Blossom crossed her arms. "Blossom is being incredibly difficult about us. She doesn't want to even give us a try because you and Boomer are dating. Something about it being incest or something."

"Yeah, yeah. We had that discussion earlier. What else?"

"I am not being stubborn," Blossom said, jumping in. "It's the truth. It's just not right."

Brick turned his attention back to his would-be girlfriend and frowned. "It shouldn't matter! You know how I feel about you. How many times have I kissed you like it was our first kiss, how many times did I just hold you for hours, like it was our last moments together." He took a step closer, his fingers brushing against her silky smooth cheek as he caressed it, other hand on her waist. "How many times have we made love and I made you feel like you were the most important thing in the world? How many─"

"You've slept together?" the four remaining teens said in sync, eyes huge with disbelief.

"We were drunk, it was an accident."

Brick couldn't hold back the scowl. "Once is an accident, three times is something."

Butch whistled, cackling like a maniac as he sat up in the bed. "Way to go, bro! Even Boomer and I haven't been that lucky yet."

Brick made no effort to reply to his brother, his eyes locking on his counterparts, tone low and seductive. "How many times did I tell you I love you? You know I mean it. I couldn't love you more if I tried. You mean more to me than anything. Why can't you just accept us . . . give us a chance. Fuck our siblings."

"Hey!" Bubbles and Boomer snapped, but Brick didn't faze in the least.

Blossom's lips trembled as she tore her gaze from his, taking a step back. "It's just not right, and not fair."

Brick felt as if his heart was breaking, and the audience didn't help. "So what, it's over?" he muttered, his hands falling to his sides.

The faint crack in Blossom's voice didn't help her cause, but she couldn't fight it back as she said, "We never started." Turing to look back at him, she could see his eyes glassed over. It broke Blossom's heart to see the pained look in his eyes, mirroring hers, but she couldn't not say it. "I'm sorry."

The look on Brick's face disappeared, and his expression hardened as he stood tall, chin jutted out in defiance. He said nothing, walking out of the bedroom in three strides, damn near cracking the door in half as it slammed against it's frame when it shut. Bubbles and Buttercup screamed briefly at the sudden sound of a crash in the hallway, but all were too frightened to go see what had unfolded. Blossom stood motionless, her sister's practically willed over to her side to comfort her.

Boomer and Butch exchanged brief glances before both started for the door, running after their betrayed brother in silence. As the door shut behind Boomer, Blossom's head hung in heartache, tears streaking down her face as she slowly started to collapse on the floor. Bubbles was quick to catch her and ease her to the bed, only to be pushed away and left, watching her crying sister disappear into the bathroom.

Buttercup was frozen, a sudden epiphany coming to her after having seen this. "What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked, interrupting her thought process.

"Hmm, oh . . . I don't know. Just let me talk to her. You go to sleep. Don't bother the boys, let them get their time alone. I'll coax Blossom out of the bathroom."

Despite the nervousness that arose in Bubbles stomach, she trusted her sister enough to let her deal with the drama how she felt necessary. "Okay, I'm going to go check and see if the Professor's awake. I'm sure that whole scenario must have woken him. I'll cover."

"Good idea," Buttercup said, making her way for the bathroom. The door was locked, so Buttercup knocked softly, hoping her gentle tone would encourage Blossom out. "Bloss, can I come in?"

There was no answer, the only noise being Blossom's sobs and a soft click, the door unlocking. Buttercup took this as an answer to move forward. She eased the door open, stunned to see her sister at the foot of the tub, face flushed from crying and eyes bloodshot. "What?" she snapped.

"We need to talk, this has gone far enough."

"I don't want to talk."

"Too bad you're gonna," Buttercup said in a mirroring dark tone, settling herself beside her sister, and letting her sob into her shoulder. "Blossom, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell Brick all that stuff. We all know that's utter bullshit. We know how you feel about him."

"Wasn't it just─ you that─ said it was─ like incest to─ like the guys─ like that?" Despite her having been difficult to understand between sobs, Buttercup easily kept up.

"I've changed my mind. It's not incest. It's called being in love."

Blossom sniffled and pulled back to look at her sister. "What?"

"I saw the way Brick looked like you stabbed him after that. You broke his heart. He couldn't love you more than anything if he tried. He said that. He loves you, more than I can even comprehend. And I see you love him. It's the same with Butch and me. I . . . I think he loves me."

"Butch doesn't know what love means," she snapped, rolling her eyes.

Buttercup didn't hesitate to laugh. "That's what I thought. Until today. When he came here, do you know he didn't ask for sex, turned it down flat."

"Really?" Blossom's eyes rose in disbelief. "Are you sure he wasn't sick?"

"Evidently not. And when he kissed me . . . it wasn't like when we first started to hook up. It wasn't just about getting it in . . . there was something there. It was romantic, passionate, tender . . . I think he really does love me. And . . . I love him."

Blossom's bloodshot eyes went huge with awe, wondering if the crying jag had messed with her hearing. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah, no shit. Shocker to me as well. But it's no less true. As with you and Brick." She brushed back a strand of her sister's auburn hair, hugging her. "Don't let Bubbles and Boomer's happiness get in the way of you and Brick's. Don't keep lying to yourself. Just give him a chance. This is probably the most emotional he's ever been. Give the boy a chance. I know you want to. I realized I wanted the same not even a minute ago. When I saw the broken hearted look between you two, it nearly imploded the room. I don't want that for me and Butch. I want to give us a chance, because I know we can be happy. If our relationship is anything like our friendship, it's going to be amazing, if not perfect. And I want that, I want what Bubbles and Boomer have. I am going to take the chance that's before me. If you're as smart as you think you are, you will too."

Contemplating that a moment, Blossom slowly rose to her feet, wincing at how her head hurt from the sudden movement. "Can I have a minute, please?"

Buttercup nodded and pat her sister's shoulder before walking out, shutting the door behind her. Mindlessly, Blossom ran her hands under the warm water falling from the sink faucet, slashing her face. The room did feel as if it were going to implode. She couldn't take the emotional overload. This night had gone from absolutely amazing to tragic in less than an hour. She couldn't answer as to why she'd said that to Brick, she hadn't meant a word. But it was the emotional overload, the sudden audience watching her voice feeling that she'd been fighting against for months, and secrets spilling out like nothing.

Three things stuck in her mind, replayed over and over again. One was the way Brick's lips felt against hers, and the way her skin tingled all over at his simple touches. She loved the feeling and ached when he wasn't near her, holding her in his embrace and eternally protective grip. She wanted him with her always, at her side every moment, so she could feel safe and secure like he always made her feel. That, and to be able to have unlimited access to his perfect lips. If there was one thing she couldn't live without, it was his kisses. They made her feel whole, perfect. They were tender, soft, gentle, warm, passionate, erotic, teasing, and every good thing a kiss could be time at least ten. She hated to not be able to kiss him when she wanted.

Another thing that played in her mind was the broken look of Brick when she'd said that. The heartless look in his eyes when he stormed out, it nearly tore her heart in two to know she'd hurt him like that. She never thought that to be possible.

The last thing that rung in her head like a broken record was Buttercup's words . . ._ Don't let Bubbles and Boomer's happiness get in the way of you and Brick's. Don't keep lying to yourself. Just give him a chance. This is probably the most emotional he's ever been. Give the boy a chance. I know you want to._ Buttercup was right though. Blossom was longing to get past this foolish belief in her head, to just be with Brick, the love of her life. In all honesty, as she watched Buttercup and Butch in past weeks, the insane conviction had started to die in her head, if not consciously, at least subconsciously. She could see her emotions were stronger than this logic. Her love for Brick overpowered any doubt she had about them, about their situation, at least when he was near her it did.

But what was she to do now? She'd just pushed Brick out the door, and it killed her. She couldn't just go talk to him; he would not listen to her. He probably hated her after how she'd hurt him. Her feet were working against her though. Without effort, Blossom stormed out of the bathroom, and to the hallway door.

"Where are you going?" Bubbles inquired, but just a moment too late, for Blossom had already stormed out of the room at lightning speed.

She walked to each door, listening for some voice that sounded similar. Thankfully, it was only two guesses later that Butch's laughter caught her attention and she knocked on the door. He was laughing as he swung it open, the sound dying instantly at the sight of her. "Pinky," he muttered. "Uh . . . what─"

"Where's Brick?" she said as she stormed in, her tone begging and aching.

"Don't know," Boomer replied, standing up from the edge of the bed he'd been settled at. "We were hoping you'd be able to tell us. He wasn't here when we went after him. Bag's still here, but boy's gone. He didn't go to convince you to take him back?"

"No," she murmured. "That's what I'm here for."

Both Ruffs brows rose in disbelief, but both fought back smirks. "Well, can't' say I'm surprised," Butch stated. "He's not here though, Blossom."

"I see that," she snapped at Butch, her palms pressed against her forehead. "Can you just tell him I need to talk to him when he returns? Please?"

Their genuine smiles returned as they nodded. "Will do," they harmonized.

With one last nod, Blossom bolted from the room and back to her own, only to walk into to a sleep Buttercup and Bubbles. Silently, she flipped the light off and laid in the closest bed, just beside Buttercup. the weight of the emotional burden suddenly hit her, and adding that to the jetlag, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow . . . but that didn't stop her from crying in her sleep as she dreamt of pained magma red eyes, praying she had the chance to fix this and redeem her relationship.

* * *

><p>Blossom's shaking hands were shoved deep in her jacket pockets as she made her way down West 41st Street, her sisters trailing with the Professor not far behind. "This is so exciting!" Bubbles exclaimed. "In less than an hour, we are going to get to see the Ball drop on Time's Square!"<p>

"Oh, how New York has changed since I was a lad," the Professor reminisced, his voice showing every ounce of nostalgia.

"You've come to New York?" Buttercup inquired, sounding as if this was life changing news.

"Why yes, I used to come here every summer with my fath─" but he stopped short, eyes locked on something over Blossom's shoulder.

"What is it, Professor?" the green and blue Puffs questioned nervously.

He blinked a moment, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips before he met his daughter's eyes. "Oh, it's nothing, Girls. I could just have sworn I saw . . .nevermind."

"Saw what?"

"Well Bubbles, I . . . I thought I just saw that Rowdyruff." He wiped his forehead relieved. "I am just so used to seeing Brick and the rest of them everywhere that I half expect them to just pop out of nowhere."

Blossom's head shot up, and for just a moment, she could have sworn she _had_ seen Brick. "Brick?" she murmured softly.

The two remaining Puffs eyes widened in anticipation and were quick to conceal it, just as their eldest sister had. "Um . . . Professor!" Bubbles began, her tone chipper.

"Why don't we go see Broadway? I hear the snow made it exceptionally extravagant."

"Oh, but─"

"Don't worry, Professor," Bubbles cut in. "We'll fly you over, to save time. We'll even be back in twenty minutes. Plenty of time to find the perfect place to watch the ball drop."

"Well . . . okay!" he said exuberantly, taking his daughters hands to fly off. "Blossom, are you coming?"

Her gaze was locked on something farther ahead, a small alley between two darkened buildings. "Huh?" she said, her gaze shooting to the professor. "No, thank you. I want to look at this one store not far down. I hear they have great stuff for men. I might pick something up for Brick."

The noticeable pout on the Professor's face hurt Blossom for the faintest second, but it disappeared as he said "okay," and flew off with her sisters.

When she was certain her father and sisters were out of sight, she started for the alley she'd seen him. However, to her utter dismay, the alley was abandoned, nothing but a faintly warm breeze blowing from the building vents. There was an evident pout as Blossom moved on, eyes wandering over the tables of street salesmen.

Casually, she stopped at one, glancing over a watch she instantly thought Brick would like. Hesitantly, she reached for it to glance closer, but stopped at the sudden thought that Brick would probably not accept it after this morning.

"You wanted to see me?" Brick's velvet voice murmured in her ear, the sound bringing a rush of relief to the tense Powerpuff instantly.

She whirled around in an instant, his face inches from hers. But, this wasn't the Brick she was used to seeing. His expression was hard, almost lifeless. If anything, there was a dark look to his normally perfect face. His eyes were dull, dark circles under those magma red eyes. His normally clean cut, short dark red hair looked longer, or at least disheveled. And his normally clean shaved face was a tad darker, a faint hint of a five-o'clock shadow starting to come through. She couldn't resist looking over him in full, taking notice of the fact he was in the same clothes, his peacoat looking worn out, as with the rest of his clothes. "Brick, what happened to you?"

He stared down at himself as she looked up to his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"Did you not go to the hotel last night? You look like you didn't sleep at all!"

"I didn't," he said matter-of-factly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't used to this, this awkward silence had never been a part of their friendship. They were always so comfortable in silence, just relaxing and being with each other. She didn't know what to say ─ at risk she might screw up and make him even madder. So she said the first thing that came to mind that was logical. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, Brick."

His expression didn't soften in the least. "Don't be. You've made your reasoning for it clear, and I'm not in the mood to argue. So let's leave it at that."

Blossom went silent after that, switching it for another topic. "So what did you do if you didn't sleep?"

"I went out for a flight," he muttered, staring around the display table mindlessly.

"Of course," she said to herself. "It's your favorite way to relax. You always did love that more than anything."

"Wrong," he said softly, turning his hypnotizing gaze back to her. "I loved you more than anything."

Her heart nearly gave out at the sudden way he turned to leave, and she couldn't herself back. "Brick, please. Don't go," she begged, her hands going out to reach for his.

He stopped for a brief moment, looking over his shoulder at her briefly. For a moment, Blossom thought he would speak, but the sudden shrill of a small girl beside her brought their gaze down. "Blossom! Oh my gosh, it's a Powerpuff girl!" the girl said, looking to be about six or seven. "Can I have your autograph?"

Her mother smiled apologetically beside her, but said nothing. Blossom's gaze shot back to Brick as his hand slipped from hers, watching him fade into the crowd of people. "Brick, wait!" but he didn't stop.

"Pretty please?" the girl begged.

With a reluctant sigh, Blossom smiled at the girl warmly and nodded, taking the small notebook from the girl's hands. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Blossom," she said confidently. My mommy named me after you. She says you're a great role model."

Blossom found herself grinning like a goofball at her mother, signing the ironic name onto the page. "That's so sweet, I'm flattered." She knelt down beside the girl and handed her the notebook back. "A word of advice . . ." The girl waited patiently from her idol. "Wait until you find love, because it does exist. And when it finds you . . . hold onto it with all your might."

The perplexed expression on the mother's face softened as she smiled. "My mommy always says that," the little Blossom said to her Powerpuff. "It must be true if you're saying it."

"It's absolutely true," Blossom murmured, kissing the girl's soft brown hair and standing to shake the mother's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you. If there's ever anything you two need, you can find me at Townsville City Hall, of course."

"Thank you, Miss Utonium," the mother said graciously before taking her daughter's hand and walking away, in the opposite direction Brick had gone.

The very thought of Brick had Blossom shooting to the sky, flying after him. She found him instantly, about a quarter of a mile away from they once were. Without effort, she landed in front of him, startling the lost-in-thought Brick.

"What the fuck?" he muttered. "Blossom, what─" but he was cut off by Blossom passionately putting her lips to his, arms snaking around his neck without hesitation. Against Brick's better conscious, he found himself enjoying it, and letting his arms wrap in a tight embrace around her. It was slow, sexy, warm, comforting, and every good thing he could think of to describe it. Every ounce of anger he once felt toward Blossom vanished as she kissed him.

To his dismay, she pulled back ever so slightly, hugging him with every ounce of her might, and he did so in return. "I'm sorry, Brick. I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.

He held her as tight as possible, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him again. "It's okay," he murmured against her lips, loving the taste of her. He couldn't hold himself back; he felt as if he hadn't kissed his love in years, when in actuality, it'd been mere hours.

"I love you," she repeated, over and over. "I don't care about what's going on with Bubbles and Boomer. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Blossom," he said, pulling her into another long kiss.

The sound of the Professor clearing his throat broke the kiss of these two red-headed love birds, Blossom instantly slipping to her feet as Brick stood in utter fear. "Oh, P-Professor . . ." she stuttered.

"Sir," Brick muttered frightened. "We were just . . ."

"You were kissing my little girl," he finished for the startled Reds. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about this. I just want to know how he got here."

"I flew, sir. My brothers and I came, at the suggestion of me. I couldn't bear parting with Blossom, and I wanted to surprise her."

Blossom wanted to wince at the thought of how her father would respond, but, to both her and Brick's disbelief, he chuckled ever so lightly. His eyes were locked on the way Brick's arm had circled around her waist, holding her close and protectively, and the way her hands were locked in his, looking as if they would never let go. The Professor wasn't blind, and he wasn't naïve. He recognized the look and posture of these two teenagers, and it reminded him of the way he looked as his beloved Angela Keane. They were in absolute love. No doubt about it.

"Well, I see I missed a lot in the ten minute going to see Broadway. But, hey, who am I to stand in front of your happiness. It would be outright hypocrisy for me to not accept you but have accepted Bubbles and Boomer."

"Does that mean . . ." Blossom trailed off, but the Professor easily understood.

"Don't look at me, look to your mother for approval. But, she's always rather liked Brick. So I am not jumping to conclusions when I say she'll approve."

Blossom, to both her sisters' surprise, shrieked and threw her arms around Brick, who had been laughing with delight as he kissed her delicately. There was an evident sexual frustration between the two as they kissed, but for the most part, they were innocent about it.

The Professor cleared his throat, causing Bubbles to giggle at his embarrassment. Brick released Blossom and smiled apologetically as the Professor pat his shoulder. "Keep it clean, son."

"Yes, sir," he muttered, taking Blossom's hand and following the group into the sky and perching on the ledge that had been perfect for them to see the ball drop.

"Whoa," the Professor gasped at the sudden height. "You kids aren't scared about being this high all the time?"

"Nope," they muttered, sounding almost bored of the subject.

"Girls!" a faint voice called to them from afar. "Blossom! Buttercup!"

Every pair of eyes darted to the sidewalk not far from where they stood, watching pair of hands waving erratically in the crowd of bystanders. "Angela?" the girls muttered in harmony.

"Angela!" the Professor screamed after her, leaning forward to get her attention as he waved. "Whoa," he gasped as he nearly fell forward, saved by a quick hand of Brick's. "Thanks. Angela!"

Buttercup started to fly off but a blue and green streak captured Angela and brought her to them. "Are we late for the party?" Butch asked sarcastically, sitting beside his Puff as Boomer carefully set Angela beside the Professor and Brick.

"Oh, thank you, Boomer," she said graciously curling up into the Professor's embrace.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Butch and Boomer came and flew me here," she began. "I was going to take a plane and surprised you. My sister took care of my mother for me so I could come. But they showed up and flew me. You know, honey, these kids fly awfully high for someone their ages. I don't know if it's so sa─" she stopped short, shrieking at the sudden sight of how far the ground had been. "Why are we so high!"

"It's the best view of the Ball. Take a look!" Bubbles soothed, pointing to the now lit ball just a few buildings down. "Whoa, it's almost time. Where did the hour go!"

Brick smirked at his _girlfriend_ and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as if he'd never let go.

"_Twenty seconds!_" the announcer said, sending the audience into a roar of applause and glee.

The couples, all four of them, took their partner's hands as they eagerly waited for the final countdown.

"_Ten! . . . Nine! . . . Eight! . . . Seven! . . . Six! . . . Four! . . . Three! . . . Two! . . . One!" _

The sky filled with streamers and confetti being thrown up by bystanders, cheers and laughs filling the midnight hour. Without hesitation, Brick and Blossom started off the kisses by letting themselves get lost in the passion of one themselves. Boomer and Bubbles followed suit, as did the Professor and his wife. Buttercup and Butch were the last to kiss, but they made up for it with the overuse of tongue (but no less passion than their eldest siblings).

Blossom and Brick hadn't stopped when their families began to chat of the beauty the night had brought, the snow falling around the lit city street and making it look perfect. And that's what it was. It was _perfect_. Blossom and Brick had found their bliss and were no longer struggling to hide their feelings. They had each other, and were able to have many more amazing nights like this. Brick couldn't have been more ecstatic as he held his girlfriend in his embrace, lips warm and softly pressed to his. And as the snow fell, they let their bliss engulf them, enjoying the most perfect New Year's celebration anyone could even comprehend.


	4. Author's Note: Contest

**_AUTHOR'S CONTEST!_**

Hey everyone! I am just going to start by saying I apologize for all of the delays with my fanfictions. I am all too aware that I have fallen very far behind on my deadlines. I apologize for that! :( I Hope to have all of my fanfictions updated within the next few weeks. But I can't promise anything.

So look for these coming up in the next few weeks:

- Mishaps: Chapter 9

- Holiday Oneshot Series: It's A Wonderfully Fucked Up Life – The Christmas oneshot.

- Holiday Oneshot Series: Cupid's Secret Workings – The Valentine 's Day oneshot. (_This will be posted on February 14, 2012 . . . without fail!)_

_- _Married Madness: Chapter 2

So keep an eye out for these upcoming chapters. No exact dates yet. Except for the Valentine's Day oneshot.

Next order of business! This note says _contest _and so a contest there shall be! I won't beat around the bush . . . I've failing horribly at making a Saint Patrick's Day and Independence Day oneshot. Every other oneshot has been concocted and thought out in its entirety . . . except these two. I have no ideas whatsoever! So, as a special contest, I am giving everyone the chance to instruct me on what to make for the oneshots.

Rules:

- Must give an original idea as to what could be done for the oneshots. _Saint Patrick's Day and Independence Day themed only!_

- Must be emailed to my fanfic account or posted through review.

- Like my other contests, if you are not logged in when reviewing, you forfeit the prize. I won't be chasing down contestants to award the prizes. Unless you review saying you don't have an account to log into, then I will figure out a way to contact you with your prize.

- Deadline is one week from today (February 1, 2012.) So that would be by the end of February 7, 2012. Any ideas submitted after that date will not be considered.

Now . . . what is the prize you may ask? Well . . . I am only looking for two winners for each idea. So in total, two first prize winners (owners of the ideas I will use), and the second prize winners (ideas I may consider incorporating into the plot of the winner's but not using in its entirety).

**As for the prizes:**

_ First gets both: _

- The rights to see the entire Valentine's Day oneshot before everyone else.

- A choice of spoilers as to the newest PPG Short Story I have in the works or a sneak peak at one idea I have concocted for later on in Mishaps.

_Second gets a __**choice**__ of either: _

- The rights to see the entire Valentine's Day oneshot before everyone else.

- A choice of spoilers as to the newest PPG Short Story I have in the works or a sneak peak at one idea I have concocted for later on in Mishaps.

Well, if I get many entries, I thank you all now for your amazing interest and participation. I also apologize for any ideas I do not take, but know I did consider them. There are no bad ideas, remember that! Thanks everyone! Hope to see you all tune in to the wonderful PPG world I've created. :D See you soon!


	5. Cupid's Secret Workings

Boomer shifted from one direction to the other, arm reaching out in expectation to wrap around his girlfriend's waist. It was a routine that had been going on the past two years, since their having moved in together at age of twenty. To his disappointment though, Bubbles was no longer at his side. "Baby?" he called after her sleepily, expecting her to suddenly be beside him.

"In the shower!" she called teasingly. "Care to join?"

As if having been hit by a rush of adrenaline, Boomer was throwing the covers off the bed, making his way to the master bathroom the couple had been sharing. He could see her silhouette against the frosted glass door of the shower, her fingers running through her hair as the water ran over her. "Good morning, babe."

She opened the door ever so slightly, careful not to let her soaked hair drip on the carpet just outside the shower. "Happy Valentine's Day, hun. You going to join me? It's a great way to start off such a romantic holiday!"

Reality slapped him in the face, and the calendar date suddenly settled in his mind. _February 14__th__ . . . valentine's day. _"Shit," he mutted, instantly covering his mouth with his hand.

"What was that?"

"Uh . . . nothing. Actually, I have to run to the store, to get us some breakfast. I had a special treat for you this morning and, I uh, forgot to get it. I'm just gonna run out and get it. I'll be back in a little while."

Bubbles giggled in that childlike way she was famous for, hands clapping. "Ooh, sounds exciting. Be careful out there. It's a little icy. We got hit with a little snow last night."

"Will do!" he called as he rushed out of the bathroom, quickly changing and running out for his Mustang Coupe.

He dialed his brother's number at lightning speed, the speaker suddenly blaring with the sounds of Brick's sleepy voice. "_What the fuck do you want, Boomer_?"

"_Be nice, babe,_" Boomer heard Blossom muttered just as tired in the background.

Brick groaned and said, "_What is it you want? I'm trying to sleep here."_

During the small exchange between Brick and his wife, Boomer had already three-wayed his phone called to add Butch, who was a little more chipper than his oldest brother. "_What's up, B?"_

"_Butch?"_

"_Brick?"_

"_What did you do now?" _the two Ruffs inquired to their youngest brother, knowing all too well he only ever three way called them when he had done something stupid, and needed brotherly advice.

"I forgot Valentine's day. If Bubbles' finds out, I'm so dead. She already angry with me about having forgotten our six year anniversary as a couple. How the fuck was I supposed to remember a date from freshman year! I mean really! And now she's gonna get pissy about it, and throw me out on my ass."

"_Boomer!"_ his brothers called in sync through the phone, the sound of footsteps faintly reaching his ears. Evidently they hadn't wanted the ranting to bother their wives any more than Boomer wanted to have a reason to rant.

"_You have seriously fucked up a lot," _Brick said.

"_Yeah. I forgot our anniversary two years ago. Buttercup was pissed-off . . . Yeah, you're fucked."_

"_Don't tell him that shit." _Brick was silent a moment, the sudden sound of a cooing from a baby in the background. He was obviously in the nursery, tending to his three month old son. "_Boom, you're twenty two. Bubbles is just about to turn twenty three. She really only has one thing on her mind, expecially since her career has settled and she's got a home of her own."_

"Kids?" he asked nervously.

He could hear Butch smacking himself in the forehead. "_No, dumbass. Marriage!"_

"_Butch's right. There's really only one thing to gain her entire trust in you back. And with what you said, I don't deny she's pissed off because your lack of interest is considered a lack of commitment. She wants the white picket fence, and a house in the suburbs. You've given her that. But now she wants to tie it all together. Wedding bands will do that. She had got the itch for it. And your scaring her into thinking she's gonna lose the chance with you."_

"When did you get all sentimental like that Brick?"

"_He got like that by marrying me," _Blossom said teasingly through the phone, and the sound of lips smacking together made the Ruff cringe almost before their son giggle and disappeared.

"So your saying I have to propose to show her I love her?"

"_Do you want to get married?"_

Boomer had to contemplate that a moment, before he nodded to himself and answered. "Yeah, Butch. I do. I love Bubbles, and I had wanted to do it eventually . . . I just didn't think I'd be under twenty five before I did that."

"_Well, you better figure something out. I highly doubt your Puff is gonna wait that long."_

Brick's warning struck a chord with Boomer, and he found himself numb with fear at the thought of losing Bubbles. "I gotcha. Thanks boys. I owe you one. Say hi to my sister in laws."

"_Will do_," they answered in harmony before muttering farewells and killing the call.

Silently, Boomer pulled into the small Italian family run market, and made his way inside. He knew just the meal to make for her breakfast, one that always won him brownie points with her. Strawberry French toast, and eggs benedict. Her favorite breakfast meals.

Mindlessly, he scoured the store, looking for every ingredient he would need, and finding it without ease. Bubbles would be certainly pleased. The small Italian gentlemen running the counter assisted him, suggesting a freshly baked roll of Italian bread to substitute the cheap excuse for prepackaged bread. Boomer spared no expense on his girlfriend's breakfast, especially considering there was a mere three cents extra to the price, and snatched it up without a second thought.

As he made his way to the car the glinting of a sign just a few buildings over caught his eye. _Jared._ "Hmm, maybe a little jewelry wouldn't hurt either," he said to himself as he got into the car and drove over.

He didn't care he was in baggy grey sweats and a wrinkled sapphire blue tee. The few attendants there, all women, were entranced by the utter beauty he had. Being a Rowdyruff, that was one thing he was pleased he never lost when he lost his childhood evil tendencies. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted pleasantly, strolling over to the counter of one of them.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted eagerly, her voice holding no effort at hiding the seductive undertone. "Is there I can do for you . . . or to you?"

He couldn't help smirking at her, satisfied at the attention he was drawing, but knowing it held no meaning to him whatsoever. "Easy, hun, I'm taken. That's why I'm here actually. See, I've–"

"Forgot it was Valentine 's Day, did you?" she finished for him, her tone matter-of-factly.

"Is it that obvious?"

It was her turn to smirk, revealing off-white teeth. "Sir, the only men we get in here at seven in the morning are those who forgot something important. And considering the holiday, I could only naturally assume it was Valentine's Day."

"You assumed right. Do you have any bracelets or something a twenty three year old woman would like for this kinda holiday?"

The attendant's long brunette hair flipped, shining in the well-lit light of the building as she led him to a case not far off from where they once were. "I have this sterling silver bracelet. The brilliant round diamonds create picturesque style in this elegant bracelet that no woman would be able to resist. You'll have her forgiving you like that," she said, snapping her fingers as she took the bracelet out of the show case. "It's weighing in at about 1/3 carat total."

"It's stunning, she'll love it. I'll take it. How much?"

"Two hundred," she said.

Boomer hardly blinked an eye, the tag that normally would have been a pinch to anyone else's wallet hardly fazing him. "Sounds like a bargain. I'll definitely take it."

"Very good sir. I'll have this wrapped up right now."

He nodded, following her to the main counter while she rung it up. Mindlessly, his fingers drummed against the glass of the show case, and his eyes naturally glanced down to see what else they carried. It was then that his eyes locked on something almost glowing, and it practically called to him. "What's that?"

The attendant stared down at the case, eyes following his gaze to the ring that he had been so fixated on. She set the bracelet box on the counter, bracelet now safely tucked inside, and removed the ring from the glass box. "This is one of our more famous engagement rings. Typically looked at by the younger couples, around our age." She held it out to him, allowing him to see it closer. "This romantic ring features three near-colorless round diamonds to represent your past, present and future together. Six additional round diamonds are channel-set in the 14 carat white gold band, with high-polish finish."

"How much?"

"Nine hundred and fifty after tax. Nice little penny, isn't it?"

Boomer practically felt his wallet crying at the thought. Then he remembered, he was a near millionaire from his years of working for Cyrus Inc. He could afford this, but did he . . .?

"I'll take it," he said without hesitation. "Most definitely take it."

"She's a lucky woman," the attendant said thoughtfully as she rung it up, setting it in the perfect white box and carefully putting them into the Jared bag. "Thank you for shopping at Jared Jewelry Store."

"No, thank you," he muttered, grabbing the bag and walking out.

He quickly disappeared into the safety of his car, taking the jewelry out and glancing over each quickly. He must have stared at the engagement ring for five minutes, the entire exchanging scenario playing over in his mind multiple times. This, by far, was going to be the most nerve racking day of his life . . . but he couldn't wait for the chance to come any sooner.

xxx

"Ooh, it smells great Boomie," Bubbles commented as she strolled into the kitchen, dressed in a sweet and sultry chemise. Pink flowers and dramatic black trim worked in perfect harmony as it clung to her in all the right places. The over throw hung slightly off her shoulder, revealing the thin spaghetti strap underneath, and his heart began to race.

"Whoa, babe, you look amazing."

Her teasingly kicked her leg back, posing briefly, and came to stand beside him at the counter. "I thought you'd like this. A valentine's day gift for you."

He kissed her briefly and turned his attention back to the food he'd been plating, watching her from the corner of his eye as she put her slipper back on. "And as a part of your valentine's day, I have your favorites. Eggs benedict and strawberry French toast, sound good?"

"Mmm," she said, taking in the smell of the freshly cooked meal. "It sounds heavenly."

She followed close behind him as he carried their plates to the already set table, freshly made orange juice cupped beside their places. Bubbles settled herself beside him as he took the seat at the end of the table.

Boomer smirked as she dug into the meal, admiring how stunning she was in every. "I have something," he said, reaching onto the counter behind him before returning his attention to his girlfriend. "For you."

Bubbles eyes locked on the long Jared jewelry case and squealed. "You went to Jared!"

"Damn, you girls really say that?"

She couldn't help laughing as she took the box and opened it, gasping at the brilliance of the bracelet. "It's perfect! Help me put it on," she said, handing it over to him.

Boomer carefully clasped it around her wrist, watching her glance over it in awe. "That's not the best part. Tonight, I'm taking you to dinner at _Bellezza della Luna_. We have a reservation for six at eight tonight."

"Six? We're going as a group!"

"Exactly, what better way celebrate such a romantic holiday than together?"

Bubbles squealed once more before hopping up and sitting in Boomer's lap, kissing him passionately. "This is so exciting. I have to go call Blossom about this bracelet! I can't wait," she said before quickly bolting out of the kitchen.

"Neither can I," he muttered, hand clasping around the ring box in his pocket.

xxx

Bubbles sauntered down the stairs, her black pumps clicking against the hardwood as she made her wait to the nervous Boomer at the bottom. He glanced up at her, freezing in awe as he took in the way her shoulder length blonde hair was down, curled ever so slightly for texture. She wore a royal blue short V-neck dress, with flowing sleeves that reached to her elbow. The sparkling broach at the tip of the V accented against the color of the dress flawlessly.

"Whoa . . . you look so . . . perfect."

She giggled, taking his waiting hand delicately and kissed him. "Thank you," she said, looking over her boyfriend in full. "You look amazing too."

Though he had smiled in reply, her words hadn't really registered in his mind. Boomer was too mystified at how seductive she looked in the dress, the fabric clinging to her in every perfect place. It drove him wild. But, this was not a night of pleasure, this was a night of seriousness, and so he straightened up and smiled. "We're going to be late. The rest of the gang is meeting us at the restaurant."

A soft shrill escaped her lips before Bubbles grabbed her clutch from the end table, pashmina from the coat hook, and followed her boyfriend out of the house.

xxx

Sitting at the semi-circle table just about center of the restaurant was none other than the two other sets of Ruff/Puff pairs. Blossom and Buttercup were styling dresses in their respective color. Blossom wore an elegant and sexy red dress with a glittering asymmetrical one shoulder strap. The way the fabric hugged her figure gave the dress a gently flare as the fabric reached for the floor, faintly brushing it. The ruched bodice with wrap around glitter and low cut open back made Blossom look utterly perfect, like a fallen angel sent from down under to taunt any straight man in the room. Her long auburn hair fell into delicate curls around her shoulders, the right half pinned back partly with a large cream magnolia, little white beads collected at the heart of the flower.

Beside her sat her husband of two years, Brick, sporting a black blazer jacket over a sangria red button down, the jacket matching the color of his black cargo pants. Butch sat beside him, wearing a snug fitting black polo, with midnight blue jeans. Hanging on the edge of his booth seat hung the matching black blazer to Brick's.

At the end, beside her husband of six months sat Buttercup. She wore a perfect figure hugging open back dress with long sleeves. Though, the dress itself could have been classified as a mini, reaching to just barely mid-thigh. But the high neckline made it look much more elegant. On her back sat a snake shaped broach, giving a ruffled look to the fabric in the back. Her shoulder length raven hair was pinned back in that classic upsweep do. Elegant . . . but playful, and absolutely perfect for Buttercup.

Blossom stood up to kiss her sister's cheek in that almost British manner. "Bubbles, Boomer, we were wondering when you would get here. It's been almost twenty minutes since we got here."

"Sorry! I took longer to get ready than Boomer or I realized we would. Where is the baby?"

"We convinced Mitch and his new boyfriend, whoever it is this week, to baby sit."

"A two hundred dollar sitter fee was the deal breaker for him," Brick remarked sarcastically from beside his wife.

The group laughed as the three settled back in their seats, looking over the menu. Mindless chatter filled the hour, wine enhanced the delight, and laughs echoed in the large dining room. It was then, as the excitement slowly began to die down, and dessert arrived, Boomer stared down at the Tissot PR 100 Timepiece Bubbles had given him at breakfast before tapped his glass and bringing the five sets of eyes to watch him. Boomer suddenly felt a nervousness within him that drove him to nearly run out of the restaurant. But then Bubbles specifically met his gaze, and any trickle of fear he ever felt disappeared within the blink of an eye. Her pale lips turned up into a smile, blue eye shadowed eyes batting, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Boomer, what's up?"

He took his girlfriend's hands in his, and his heart began to race. "Oh shit," Blossom and Buttercup said in awe from their seats, Brick and Butch in a state of boredom at the sight. They had seen this coming, especially after their conversation just that morning.

"Bubbles, I've been thinking a lot about . . . well, us, and our future. You know I love you, I always have. And I will until I take my last breath, if not even after that. And I know where my future is. At least, I know where I want it. I don't know where it will be geographically, I don't know how it's going to be . . . but there is one thing I've never been more certain of. There's one thing that's as concrete in this future of mine, and that's who I want at my side forever." He reached into his pants pocket, pulling out the small white Jared's box.

Bubbles gasped at the sight, seeing where this would be going from here. "Boomer . . . is that─"

"That it is, baby," he finished for her, opening the box and setting it on the table in front of her plate. "Will you marry me?"

Bubbles mouth was frozen in awe, her eyes glued to the ring before her as she was stuck in this state of bewilderment and shock. Her shaky hands took the ring from its velvet box and slipped it onto her finger without ease. "I-Wh-I mean . . ." she shut her mouth and started again. "Of course!"

The three Puffs broke out into cheers of glee as Bubbles threw herself at her fiancé, hugging him with all her might. Every table in the restaurant turned to see the hullabaloo, some instantly realizing what had just transpired. "I'm getting married!" she gushed to the restaurant, laughing as she kissed her love.

The tables broke out into applause, some cheering for them, before others slowly turning to their meals once more. But Boomer and Bubbles didn't care. They were so lost in this state of excitement that they wouldn't have noticed a giant monster walking by the restaurant had one done so. They pressed their lips together, locking themselves in a kiss that felt as if their passion for each other could have been fueled for all eternity. But even though their kiss couldn't last that long, at least they knew they had all eternity to share many more kisses like this, many more years to share even better ones . . . hell, just many more years with each other period. And that's how Boomer wanted it. This was the best Valentine's Day Boomer could have ever asked for.


	6. Fall of the Fool

If anyone loved April Fool's Day, it was Butch. Master of Pranks. Lord of Mischief. No one could outdo this ingenious trickster. Now twenty-two years old, he'd had years of worthwhile memories in which he'd accomplished hundreds of hilarious pranks on his brothers and close friends, the Powerpuff Girls themselves.

But this year, the Girls had made it their mission to return the prank to Butch and get him back for all the tomfooleries he'd pulled on them since their alliance. (Not to mention the number of pranks _before_ it.) However, Butch was too smart in the art of pranks and tricks to be conned by their less-than-stellar attempts. It was nearly impossible for someone, really anyone, to get him. He knew every shenanigan in the book or just shy of it.

That being said, it intrigued Butch to see what the Girls had in mind to return the trick to him. And he wanted to be sure nothing got in the way should they actually be able to come up with something interesting.

"I won't be doing any pranks this year," he declared the evening of March 30th to all his super powered companions as they huddled around the television.

All glanced up at him, their expressions ranging from stunned to doubtful. "Yeah. Riiight," Brick said in a flat tone, turning to rest his arm around Blossom's shoulders.

Blossom, however, only stared with narrowed eyes at the green Ruff in suspicion. "Why don't we believe that?" she asked in a dubious voice.

The conniving smirk that was painted on his face made it easy to feel his words were less than honest. Nonetheless, it was as true as Butch could be. He shrugged, still wearing his mischievous smirk. "I just have other interests for this year. I'm gonna observe instead of scheme. So don't mind me."

The subject closed and, somehow gracefully, Butch threw himself onto the couch, wrapping his arm beside a perturbed Buttercup. Despite his friendly smile, she groaned and scrunched her face in distaste before pushing him a good foot away. Bubbles and Boomer returned to their movie, cuddling on the floor. Brick and Blossom, though, were a little less convinced that that was the end of that, but ignored Butch and curled up into each other, following suit with their "younger" siblings. Butch's assertion didn't stop the Girls from exchanging a secretive look, their own form of a prank forming in their heads.

* * *

><p>"Let's spend the afternoon at the beach!" Bubbles exclaimed gleefully on Saturday morning.<p>

"But it's supposed to rain," Butch replied, eyes narrowing into suspicious slits as he recalled that the date was April 1st. "Ah, have something up your sleeve, do you?"

Buttercup emerged from behind her blonde pig-tailed sister, sneering at her arrogant counterpart. "Butch, not everything we ask about doing has some relevance to you. Maybe it's just because it's a gorgeous April day that we want to take advantage of."

"We're in." Blossom stepped in, fingers linked with Brick's, just as the green Ruff started to open his mouth. There was a snarky remark that was evident on his tongue. "I could use a little sun. Perfect day to go."

Butch shrugged, a twisted smirk on his lips. "I guess I'm in. I definitely ain't gonna pass up the opportunity to see you fine babes half naked."

"Watch it, asshole," Brick and Boomer threatened in sync, arms going instinctively around their girlfriends.

An uncaring shrug and twenty minutes later, everyone minus the Professor had been piled up into Brick's Chrysler 300 and we're off to Townsville beach. It was a quick ride, Brick having driven like a maniac, despite the nagging of his redheaded fiancée in the passenger's seat. Butch didn't care; he'd grown used to tuning the duo out over the course of those nine years they'd been together. Now being college graduates, and engaged, he had the sense that that skill would be even handier to have. His skill was not the only thing helping him block out the bickering pair. Currently, his mind was filled with numerous scenarios, each unfolding in his head as he contemplated what on earth the Girls had up their sleeve.

The second they'd pulled into the parking space, Butch had bolted from the car and made a beeline for the water. He swam for a good hour before deciding to idly float on his back for a while. It was relaxing, something that Butch was surprised he even liked. (He was more of a go-go-go kind of guy.) Eyes closed, enjoying the surprisingly strong spring sun, it was then that something nudged his leg. He looked around, unsure what that had been, until suddenly it happened again.

He dove under the clear water, finally catching sight of what it had been. Before he'd had time to react to the shark, it had its large jaw firmly on Butch's shoulder. But even with such a large animal biting him, Butch had no reason to fight. He hadn't even been able to register what had been going on before the shark pulled away, its teeth dented into the jaw and sparks sizzling in the water around it.

"_It's a mechanical shark?"_ he thought to himself as he took in the slowly sinking machine. _"Really? They couldn't do better?"_

Quickly grabbing the sinking hunk of metal, he made his way back to the shore, eyes running along the shoreline until he found his target. With one twist of his arm, he tossed the machine, and it landed smack-on the sand castle before his "little" brother's girlfriend. Bubbles shrieked, meeting his eyes and glaring at him with such fierceness, Brick himself would have been cowering.

Buttercup lifted her sunglasses, staring at the remnants of her sister's destroyed castle from the tanning chair she had set up close by. "Butch, you asswipe. What the fuck?"

Ignoring his counterpart's glares, he smirked at the two and yelled from his space fifty feet away, "Sorry, babes, but you're gonna have to do better than that when trying to pull something over on me. Nice try though. 'A' for effort."

He gave them a sarcastic thumbs up before striding away, chuckling when he heard Bubbles mutter, "Dexter is gonna kill us for destroying his robot."

Butch nodded, almost challengingly, at his redheaded brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law as they curled up on a beach towel. Their heads were close together, murmuring things that were too low even for him to pick up with his advanced hearing. They both glanced at him, catching the nod in their direction before Butch turned and kept on walking.

He was praying they came up with something even remotely better than the others had. And he couldn't wait to see what they'd do when they did.

Hours passed, and night fell upon them. The girls left, and Butch could hear Blossom and Brick canoodling in the foyer as he threw himself in the black leather couch one room over. "Get a room!" he yelled teasingly after them.

"Ooh, not a bad idea," Brick returned with a laugh, only to receive a smack from his girlfriend.

Finally, as they parted ways, Butch was starting to believe there really had been no other pranks in mind from his friends and brothers. It was getting close to late evening, and there had been no other pranks beside the sad excuse for a "shark attack" the dynamic duo had done.

"Maybe a nice nap isn't out of the question now," he thought to himself, arms crossing over his chest, eyes shutting slowly but surely.

The last sound he heard was the distinct snicker of his brothers, but Butch was far too lost into his sleeping state to care otherwise . . .

* * *

><p>"Butch," he heard an angelic voice say. "Butch, baby wake up . . ."<p>

His eyes fluttered, opening to reveal the matching angelic face of his brother's girlfriend. Blossom's long auburn hair made a veil around her face as she leaned over him. "Blossom?" His eyes skimmed over the ensemble she wore, or rather wasn't wearing. A sexy leopard corset chemise, with over-the-knee black fishnet stockings. "Uh . . . call me crazy, or did I die and go to heaven?"

She giggled, the familiar sound he'd heard millions of times over the course of their friendship. But this was one deeper, sexier, and much more seductive. It was the laugh she only made she was turned on, or trying to turn someone on. A giggle he'd head quite often when they had dated in high school, and one he heard even more often now that she had been dating the guy in the next room over.

"Did I miss something?"

Her hands gripped his forearms, and she pulled him to his feet. "Come with me," she murmured, easing him out of the room and upstairs.

"Where's Brick?"

"Out," she said simply, her tone playful and eager. She shut the door behind him, and he watched her turn to face him in his now locked bedroom. "I need you."

He was smiling, but in his mind he was saying "_what the fuck is she smoking? And where can I get some?"_

"What do you mean you need me?" He played dumb, trying to sound playful and innocent as he spoke. "Kick someone's ass? Talk to Brick? Help with the wedding plans?"

He took slow, hesitant steps back, gulping down his ecstasy as she attempted to close the distance with equal sized steps. "I remember you used to like animal print. I hope this is okay. I had to buy new lingerie because you tore through all of my old ones."

Butch laughed nervously, rubbing his neck nervously. "That I did. It's, uh . . ." He swallowed hard, his nervousness less than discrete now. "It's nice. I think _Brick_ will, uhm, love it!"

Her fingers made contact with his skin, playing with the hem of his navy blue muscle tee as she ran her digits over his chiseled abs. "I didn't care if Brick did, he's not into the animal print."

She pushed him onto the bed, letting him sit on the edge as she went around, kneeling behind him on the satin sheets. "Whoa, ha-ha . . . uhm! Uh . . ." he stuttered incoherently, struggling to get a word in edgewise . . . or at all, before something dangerous happened. "Hey, maybe we should go back downstairs . . . I'll make you your favorite pasta meal, and we can go over your _wedding_ plans. I'm sure _Brick_ would um, love that?"

"Mmm . . ." was all she murmured, letting her lips make contact with the crook of his neck. "I like it right here."

He moaned softly at the feel of her teeth nibbling at his skin, and he shivered with excitement. "I should go . . .uh, check the mail or some-" but she silenced him, running her hand down his thigh, and a little too close to his personal space than he knew was safe. "_God, if Brick walks in, _I'm _the dead man . . ."_

"Are you hungry?" she murmured against his skin, coming around to straddle his waist. "I've got something I think you'll find incredibly amazing."

His hands rested on her thighs, but he resisted the urge to let them travel further up like he was itching to. "Oh, I'm sure . . . But-"

She started him by getting off his lap, and going to a tray on the far corner dresser he hadn't seen. A rose, with a few plates of items: one was oysters, Butch's favorite aphrodisiac. The second, chocolate covered strawberries, Blossom's favorite sweet treat. She came over, carefully balancing an oyster in its shell she returned to straddling his lip. "Open up?"

With great effort, he simply nodded and let her feed him. It was tangy, filled with nice spices . . . but there was something off. A rather bitter aftertaste that left him fairly dizzy. "Whoa," he murmured, wincing at the headache that was coming on. "That was an interesting flavor. Did you cook that?"

"Sure did," she replied, setting the empty shell on the night stand. "Special Utonium recipe."

Butch was struggling to keep his eyes open. "I'm feelin' a little . . . little off. Are you sure you cooked that right?"

"Absolutely," she replied with a devious smirk, leaning in to kiss his neck more. He groaned with arousal, letting her kiss his neck as he slowly drifted between awake and unconscious. Eventually, the drowsiness got the better of him, and he felt back onto the bed, but he was alone now. Blossom had removed herself from his lap, and he heard the faint snicker of her voice dissipating as he slipped into a full on comatose state.

* * *

><p>The light of dawn's early morn was suddenly at the intensity of a hundred watt light bulb flashlight being shined in his face. Butch winced, groaning irritably as he struggled to shield his eyes with his forearm. "What the fuck happened?" he muttered aloud, using his telekinesis to shut the curtains angrily.<p>

With a heavy thump of his feet, he stumbled into the hallway pausing at the sight of Brick's cracked bedroom door. Then the memories bombarded him like a home movie. _Blossom . . . leopard lingerie . . . bad oysters . . ._ What the fuck had happened? He had known she was less than the best cook in the world, but enough to knock him out?

He spared a brief peek into their room, watching the way she curled her arm around his waist, his arm rested around her shoulder as they slept. The leopard print ensemble was gone, replaced by her more usual berry pink satin and lace slip. _Brick and her aren't fighting . . . I guess she didn't tell him she came on to me?_ A smile was on her face, and she tightened herself more around Brick.

He didn't stick around to watch, returning to his march toward the bathroom. Butch winced at the light of the now brilliant bathroom, and rubbed his eyes as he continued for the sink. Blindly, he reached for the knobs, warming the water to a point he could splash his face. What happened next, he did not see coming.

Butch pulled back, pat drying his face. Upon removing the towel from his eyes, he caught sight of the man in the mirror . . . and for the first time since he was ten, Butch screamed bloody murder. The house echoed with his howl, followed by the whimper that escaped his lips at he touched his reflection.

"My hair," he murmured, near on the brink of tears. "My beautiful hair . . ." The once silk locks of his typical Italian spiked do, now chopped and dismembered. What remain? Dyed a brilliant hot pink.

The eerie laugh of temptation reached his ears, and he whipped around to see Blossom leaning suggestively in the doorway, Brick beside her, his arm around her thin waist. "Hey, _baby_, I hope you liked my dinner for you last night."

Brick chortled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah; that special Utonium recipe? Sleeping gel, baked into the oysters and sauce. Surprise!"

Butch stuttered incoherently, struggling to speak as he ran his fingers through the remnants of his hair. "How! WHY!"

"April Fools!" The couple said with a smirk, blinding him with the flash of the camera he hadn't seen dangling around Blossom's wrist.

"I told you not to underestimate us," Brick remarked.

"Exactly . . . you thought we hadn't done anything? Wrong. We went over the top. A tad cruel, I'll admit . . . but that's the price you pay for the years of agonizing torture and pranks. Happy April Fool's Day, Sir Butch, the Fool King."

With one last snap of the camera, the duo disappeared into the hallway, leaving Butch lost and confused to fend for himself.

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around, and Butch tried to hold his head high as he strolled onto the campus of his graduate school science building. "I can't believe they actually got me," he thought to himself, instinctively running his hand over the short hair on his head.<p>

He had managed to salvage the situation. The Chemical X in his body worked to his advantage, letting his hair grow faster than the average human. After having shaved all the pink hair off, and dyed the scalp black once more (to be certain it didn't grow back pink), he watched his hair slowly come back in over the weekend. Now it looked like that of a soldier's fresh buzz cut, but he knew he could work with the sexy military man look.

The evidence that had tied him back to that horrendous incident still remained in his soon-to-be sister-in-law's possession . . . and he was too nervous to go back for it. As long as the evidence was never made public, he was not concerned. Butch knew Blossom was too good to give that picture out . . . she cared about him too much to embarrass him that way.

He stepped into his classroom, suddenly frozen with confusion as the eighteen other students in class turned to watch him. Laughter erupted, and Butch finally caught sight of the picture in the back of the class. A blown up picture of both candid shots . . . _Shit . . . She had made the pictures of me public! I'm going to kill her!_ And he paused, suddenly realizing the true source of this crime. _Brick . . ._

Brick, right on cue, stopped at the door of his classroom and knocked. "Butchy-boy . . . I hope you liked my contribution to your classrooms . . . Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Rest of the classrooms?" But Brick was too far down the hallway to reply. He had distributed them to _all_ of his classrooms?

The humiliation brought a pink to his cheeks . . . "Shit . . ." The Fool King had been fooled . . . "They're so getting something back for this," and he settled in his seat, conspiring before his butt even hit the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey everyone! I know I've been falling very far behind with the oneshots. I just recently switched schools, plus college shit is coming up so I've been distracted, and I've got a home move coming up (out of state no less) so it's been busy. But I'm trying to be diligent with my work. <strong>

**Anyway, I have some news for you though. The Patty's Day oneshot is still in process, but the Christmas Oneshot (yes, a very late oneshot, ik) is almost complete. It's going to be short. The original I had is far from done, so I've postponed that til next year's. Instead, I've written a new one, a Reds oneshot rather than the Greens (a little spoiler as to the next one for ya!) that I will be putting in it's place. It should be done soon, but I won't give a date in case shit comes up. But here is the April Fool's one! :D I hope you liked it.**

**The next one to come up is Easter. . . No, no religious affiliation for those who are nervous about that. But it does have an Easter theme (eggs, bunnies, etc.) Take all the guesses you want, I'm willing to bet _none of __you_ get it. Don't worry, you'll love it though lol. :D Thanks for reading! Love you guys!**


	7. Easter: A Twister of Delight

**Author's Note: Rated M for suggestive themes. Not suitable for some audiences. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Chattering, and birds chirping, followed by the addition of a waterfall; he could hear it as clear as day in the darkness of his shut eyes. Where was he? This didn't sound like his apartment? Was Blossom in the kitchen cooking? No, he couldn't smell anything.<p>

He forced his eyes open, bombarded by the sight of a crystal blue sky, and brilliant green trees scattered generously around him. "What the fuck?" he thought aloud, "Where the hell am I?"

"Bricky-boy," Butch said, startling the Ruff. "I need your help."

With enough speed to get whiplash, Brick whirled around and nearly stumbled back at the sight of his middle brother standing behind him, wearing what even God Himself would find absolutely insane. "Holy shit! Butch, what the fuck are you wearing?"

Butch's eyes shot down to the ensemble he wore, a giant blow up yellow egg costume, with blue and pink stripes going zigzag around it. His hair was faintly visible through the head hole his face was in. Despite the ridiculous getup, Butch hardly seemed phased in the least. "What?"

The entire scene before him left Brick with a searing headache, and he had to force his gaze away from his brother . . . only to be startled by his brother's girlfriend. "Buttercup?"

In comparison to her boyfriend, Buttercup's ensemble was a little more normal . . . if skimpy versions of baby chicks were considered normal by any standard. Unlike his brother's will power, Brick was very successful at refraining from checking out his sibling's girlfriends. Well, normally that would be true. As Buttercup put her hands to her waist, hip jutting out to the side in a rather typical stance for that of an irritated woman, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander from the black pumps, up the white fishnet stockings, across the yellow multilayered yellow lace miniskirt (that was cut even too short to be Playboy friendly) and even further up. Her hips looked touchable in the lace-up corset, accented by the black strings that zigzagged across the center of her back, and he resisted the urge to allow his hands free access. The yellow contrasted nicely with her black hair, and she looked a little too peppy color-wise to be fitting with her scowl. Her biting her tongue to resist remarking was all too obvious. "See something you like?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. _Yep, that's Buttercup alright . . . same bitchy temper and everything._

He spared a glance at Butch, not feeling the same usual sharpness of his gaze on him. To his utter dismay, Butch's eyes were far away from his respective girlfriend, but on the eyes of another. In all honesty, Butch hardly seemed interested in Buttercup in the least.

Brick resisted the urge to attack his brother for even _glancing _at his fiancée. That is . . . until he saw her for himself.

On approach . . . Blossom . . . wearing a soft pink corset with lace-up ribbon front, spandex shorts with satin ruffle trim, the teasing bunny ears and matching tail, and sexy black lace stockings that he just could picture pulling down suggestively when they were safely retreated to the confines of their private quarters. Black choker bowtie and matching long stretch satin gloves gave some nice contrast against her glowing white skin.

As if someone had cut the oxygen from his throat, Brick's breath caught, and he couldn't breathe at the sight of his fiancée. "_Oh the possibilities," _he thought, letting his hands trace every inch of her body as she stepped into his arms.

Nothing was said before he let his eyes spare a brief glance at the Blue that he hadn't even seen appear. Unlike her sisters, or his brother, Bubbles and Boomer were far from suggestive (if two inches of clothing was enough to ever be considered merely suggestive) or idiotic about their ensembles. Rather conservative costumes . . . if these could ever be considered costumes. Mary and Joseph . . . just the innocence and reality of Bubbles in her Mary getup made him want to go back to church and wash himself with holy water (for having even thought something of her sexy sisters). She was radiating with innocence, and you couldn't help want to preserve it. She said nothing, smiling at Boomer (as he did with her).

Blossom's hands went to either side of Brick's face, bringing his gaze back to her far too sexy self. "You know," she said, breaking the almost eerie silence of the forest. Her fingers played with the edge of his shirt, slowly drifting over his abs and back down to his belt buckle. He heard the ring of metal hitting metal, his buckle being unfastened. Brick's eyes instinctively went in search of an audience (he was all too aware of where this would be going from here), and was relieved that his family was now entirely gone, but his cautious mind made him wonder where they had vanished to. "They say a lot about rabbits," she said, bringing his eyes back to her, her smirk in place. "They are known for having amazing sex lives. They're sole instinct is to reproduce . . ."

He moaned agonizingly (knowing all too well her touch would drive him to the near point of insanity) as she started kissing his neck and nibbling at his earlobe. "Blossom," he murmured, moaning again as her hands drifted further into his undone pants. "Mmm."

"I've always thought of myself as more a rabbit. I feel our instincts are quite similar, when you get down to the bare facts." Another nibble. "So you ready to see how animal like I can be?"

Just as her fingers draped around a very important member to him, he shot out of his seat, gasping returned back to the real world. "Holy shit!" he screamed instinctively, unintentionally rolling onto the floor as he flopped around on the couch.

His eyes darted around. The same living room, black leather couches, and sleek modern looking atmosphere. No sign that anyone was a nature lover in this house, save a few small house plants that had been scattered around (at the request of the females currently unofficially living there). Brick couldn't help glancing down at his black denim jeans, patting the zipper to be certain it had still been shut. It had felt so real . . . he could practically still feel her fingers curling around─

"Brick?" Blossom called anxiously, bolting into the living room with a sparkle in her eyes that was all concern. Her brilliant pink eyes locked on the fiancé still sprawled on the floor, who had been looking around with an awestruck silence. Now at his side, she asked, "Baby, are you alright?"

Brick was silent a moment, struggling to see the real Blossom before him, the one with the more conservative pink surplice empire dress in a hot pink color that worked with her skin and figure nicely, in comparison to the sexy costume she wore in his dream. Without thinking, his hands clasped around her face, and he was kissing her fiercely. Whether he was kissing her because of the overwhelming need to feel the reality of her, or because he had been turned on so much and needed some release, he did not know . . . but he loved that she didn't fight, despite her confusion.

"Get a room," Butch said from the doorway of the living room, bringing the Reds attention back to reality.

Brick cursed, pushing himself back into the couch as hard as he could, but the couch wouldn't budge _("Fuck, why did we have to bolt our furniture down?")_ Butch looked identical to how he had in the dream, same ugly egg costume with the same pink and blue zigzag stripes. "What the fuck are you wearing Butch?"

"Detention, remember?" Buttercup said for her boyfriend, eyes still set in the scowl that had been mirroring her dream expression. To Brick's relief, she wore something different greatly in comparison to her chick costume. A simple yellow Easter tee, with black skinny jeans. "We have to go do Easter Egg Hunts with munchkins at the local park?"

"Right! Yes, you two do that!" Blossom was watching Brick, eyeing him nervously. His eyes however, were locked on Butch, irritation rising at the look of jealousy in his brother's eyes as they watched Blossom fret over her fiancé. "Butch," he snapped.

The giant egg blinked, bringing his attention back to his brother, and saying nothing as he and Buttercup strolled out of the front door. "I don't know how I'm gonna fit in the car," he heard Butch mutter as they disappeared out of the house.

"Brick," Blossom said, her hand curling around his as she helped him to his feet. "What happened?" He was silent a moment as he uneasily settled himself back onto the couch, Blossom cuddling up into his side. "Bad dream?"

Was it bad? Certainly not with sights like Buttercup and _Blossom_ in those ensembles. But something about it was off, just far too wrong to be normal. "Not bad, just . . . strange."

She considered that a moment and finally nodded with finality. "Okay," she simply said, resting her head onto his lap as he brushed her hair with his fingertips.

"Blossom! We're leaving!" Bubbles called from the kitchen, stepping into the living room as they made their way to the door. Brick resisted the urge to faint, the feeling of déjà vu becoming eerily overpowering as Boomer and Bubbles sauntered in with their expected costumes.

"What is the purpose of dressing as Mary and Joseph again? What are you doing exactly?"

"We'll be spending the early morning doing the Easter Mass, the Living Stations," Boomer explained, his voice strained as he struggled not to whimper with agony.

"Yeah; we're trying to show some support for other religions. While we're not exactly of any religious affiliation ourselves, it will draw up some good publicity for the Powerpuff girls, and former Rowdyruff boys too, by showing we care about all people and religious beliefs." She paused, contemplating whether to explain her second part. "That and I just wanted to get dressed up. I love this dress."

Brick felt Blossom's giggling form shake in his lap, and the familiar sound comforted him, helped him see the realism of everything now. "All right, well, have fun!"

"Thanks," Boomer said halfheartedly, resisting the urge to dig his heels into the hardwood floor as he was pulled out the door. Despite the semi forced looking smile on his face, his eyes were screaming _HELP __ME_ the entire time.

Blossom sighed contently, shutting her eyes to enjoy the embrace of her fiancé. His eyes skimmed every inch of her slowly drifting to sleep form, and he suddenly got the image of her Playboy Bunny self in his lap. "Blossom," he murmured.

"Mmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a bunny costume, would you?"

She turned, meeting his eyes with a perplexed gaze. That is, until she registered the smirk on his lips, suggestive look in eyes. The possibilities bounced in her head, only encouraged by the kiss that consumed them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This one was on time for a change! :D hahaha. Anyway, stay tuned~ Next one shall be the Mother's Day oneshot! :) How will our three little Puffs handle a day they've always been dreading, considering it's sole purpose is to show affection to something they've never had. <strong>


	8. A Mother Knows Best

**WARNING: **_**NON-**_**ORIGINAL PAIRING! **

**Pairing: Butch x Blossom**

* * *

><p>The morning breeze blew into the open window and the spring morning welcome him with a brilliant sky. At his side, nuzzled into his chest, was his recently made wife Blossom. So recently, his mind was still high of the excitement of the wedding not even a month ago. Her milky face was almost radiating with a beauty he couldn't believe even existed as her arm draped against his bare chest and held him close. The long auburn hair she so frequently sported down was pulled into a neat pony tail, her bangs pushed back behind her ears.<p>

_She's too beautiful for her own good. Annella and Sofia will love having her to grow up with._

To Butch's surprise, he'd woken up of his own accord this morning, with no influence of his eldest daughter for assistance. _Where on earth _is_ Annella? _

With a great discreteness, and almost ninja-like swiftness and motionless movement, he slipped her arm off his waist, carefully slipping out of the bed. Blossom briefly shifted, only to shift and curl up into her pillow, the edge of her shirt raising just enough that the patch of bare skin left Butch frozen in lust.

It had taken all he had in him to get the two feet he possessed to move, floating out of the room and softly closing the door behind himself. Being the room at the end of the hallway, a simple right was all that was necessary to step into the nursery now housing his recently turned one year old daughter Sofia. He leaned over the crib, fighting back the hugest grin he ever had as he laid his eyes upon the grinning toddler. "Daddy!" she crooned, her head of dark curls shaking softly as she struggled to stand. "Daddy!"

"Ah, there's my big girl!" he replied as he lifted her into his embrace, his cheek brushing against hers. "Do you know what today is?" The child stilled, a look of dumbfounded cuteness arising onto her features, and she settled for simply staring back at him silently. "Right . . . you know like three words. Come on, let's go get your sister."

Sofia merely grinned, curling up into the crease of her father's neck and he sauntered out of the room. Just across from it, the room of his eldest daughter, the beautiful Annella, now perched at the edge of her bed with a sleepy look in her sparkling eyes. "Daddy," she murmured sleepily, leaning into his side upon his sitting down and yawned. "Tired . . ."

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," he insisted, standing to tuck her back in.

She swatted weakly at his hand, shaking her head. Her long locks of raven hair cascaded around her shoulders, and shook into little curls around her milky face. "No, daddy. Mommy's day."

His fears vanished in a second, and he could see there was a chance of a good mother's day for his wife after all. _Thank god, I thought they wouldn't accept her as their mother . . . _With sweet relief rushing through his veins, he scooped up his second child and carried both to the kitchen. "What do you think mommy will want for breakfast?"

"Something pretty, like her," Annella muttered as she curled up into his arms, grumbling when he set her in her booster seat.

"Pancakes?" he suggested as he set Sofia into the highchair.

"Uh-huh."

With an almost triumphant smile, Butch made his way to the stove and began cooking. It didn't seem like long before Annella finally started to wake up, and she smiled happily at her father. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Making mother's day breakfast," he replied, his hands instantly going to his ears at the sound of a shrieking child. "Annella stop that this instant!"

"No! Mommy isn't here to have her breakfast! She's not back!"

It had taken a moment for the former Ruff to make sense of his daughter's words, before finally they started to sink in. "Annella, mommy is gone. Blossom is your mommy now. Remember? You were the flower girl at the big party last month?"

Her blue eyes watered, and a look of betrayal crossed her expression. "Bwossom is not mommy! Mommy was sick! She was at the hospital! You promised mommy would get better soon and come back to us!"

He stuttered incoherently, struggling to calm the crying Sofia now in his arms and talk down the fuming and heartbroken child before him. Just at that moment, a sleepily walking Blossom stepped into the kitchen, her soft footsteps having startled the child. "Butch? Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing, babe," he urged her. "Can you take Sofia to the back room? Try calming her down with your singing; you know she loves that."

Her eyes darted between him and the crying Annella behind him. "But─"

"It's nothing," he explained, his tone a faint whine that he could see brought her entire focus back to him. "Just give me a moment to talk to her." She hesitated. "Please."

With great reluctance he saw, she nodded in understanding and started to hum to toddler now cradled in her arms, already having slowed to a few soft sobs at the sound of her voice. Once the door of the nursery clicked shut, Butch whirled around, but the action hardly fazed the fuming Annella staring him down from her seat.

"Annella Lynn Jojo, how dare you say such a thing to Blossom? She's treated you like a princess since she stepped back into our lives. What is wrong with you?"

"She is not my mommy! I want mommy!" she screamed, tears streaking down her cheeks with a great intensity. "I want mommy back now!"

"Annella," he murmured, kneeling beside her. "Mommy is not coming back; Blossom wants to be your new mommy. She loves you!"

"No!" she shrilled. "I want mommy back! I want to see mommy!"

Before anything could be uttered from his lips, Annella bolted from the kitchen, nothing but her green streak where she once was. In the midst of her run, Blossom stepped out of the nursery, cradling a sleeping Sofia against her shoulder.

"Is everything all right?" she whispered, coming to sit in the seat at the end of the table. It was the seat that once belonged to Butch's late wife, Christina.

His mind couldn't help seeing her there briefly, long cascading blonde hair, blue eyes that were as clear and deep as the ocean's deepest abyss. Human, and innocence in its truest form was what she had been. But with that human body, comes the weaker human immune system, and she had stood no chance against the virus that mutt from next door had inflicted on her. One bite, one simple bite, and his life was to have fallen apart within a few months. The virus spread through her like wildfire, and she never stood a chance.

But this wasn't a day for mourning the dead, even if they had given birth to two beautiful children he saw with her face each morning; Annella especially. No, this day was about praising the woman that had saved his family, his best friend since high school, ironically enough. It had not been his counterpart that had been at his side throughout the entire ordeal, or the shoulder he (_didn't_) cry on, but rather Blossom. Her caring and compassionate nature always had been what he admired and cherished about her. After having seen there was a chance of love again, he found the strength to propose, and now at the head of his table sat his wife.

"She still thinks her mother is coming back," Butch said solemnly, slumping against the counter with crossed arms. "You're the smart one, tell me how to fix that one."

Her eyes widened with a surprise and rubbing Sofia's back as the child shifted. "What? Me? Butch, honey, that sort of understanding goes far beyond anything I can comprehend. This is a little girl, a mere four year old, who has not even realized yet her mother is dead, let alone someone has come to that position. As far as she is concerned, I'm trying to replace her mother. I've always just been like her aunt Blossom, now I'm her stepmother. This is hard for her. If anything, I could recommend just giving her time, a few months, maybe a few years even, when she's old enough to understand it. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must feel. I never had a mother, so this sort of day made little difference to me, but Annella is much more used to the tradition of spoiling mommy. Now that mommy is gone, she's in a sort of state of shock, and she doesn't understand the situation. Just give her time, because she'll never understand. Not until she's older at least. The only way she'd understand is a jolt of realization, one that she won't ever be able to find without influence. And short of taking her to her mother's gravesite to gaze at the tombstone, she'll never understand, not at her age at least."

An idea formed in his head, and Butch was suddenly smirking with an idea. "You're brilliant as always, baby," he said simply before continuing his cooking.

"What did I say?"

Butch said nothing more, humming some little tune he'd always sung Sofia to sleep. A very evident worry was visible on Blossom's face, but he ignored it and informed her to eat breakfast while he got the girls ready.

Without another word, Butch set the plate before his wife, took the now cooing baby, and made his way to the backroom. He prayed silent, to whatever god there may be, that his wife would forgive him for this.

xxx

"Daddy, what are we doing here?" Annella asked as she walked beside him, hand in his. "We have to go home and wait for mommy to get home."

Blossom stayed a bit farther back, Sofia cradled in her arms. Butch could see the realization in her eyes as his plan started to take shape before them. He watched from his peripheral vision the way she played nervously at the fabric of her white and pink striped sundress, trying to focus on the baby giggling in her embrace and not their conversation. It was something considerate and respectful, giving as much privacy as someone with super hearing and sight could do; for it, he was thankful and loving her more every second.

He met his daughter's gaze as they walked on alone. "Annella, do you know what this place is? What these things in the ground are?"

"Halloween decorations! But daddy, it's not Halloween."

"You're right, it's not. But," he said as he looked up and eyed each one. "Do you know what these tombstones mean? What they do?"

The child contemplated that, sucking her thumb as she thought. "They're for the dead people, and they say rip on them, right?"

"Dead people, exactly. You do know what death is, right Annella?"

"When people go to heaven."

A rather innocent way to look at it, but he was happy that she understood it in the least.

"Good," he murmured, stopping at one particular headstone. "Annella, do you _know_ where mommy is?"

"In the hospical," she said, struggling to say the word completely, but falling short at the end. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

He sniffled as he knelt beside her, realizing as he let his hand wipe across his cheek that he had indeed been crying. He ignored her question and asked another one.

"Annella, baby . . . what does this tombstone say?"

Her eyes flickered over to the stone he indicated with an extended arm, struggling to understand the words on the headstone.

"Christina Jojo . . ." she said to herself, touching the engraved letters. "That's mommy's name."

"Yes, it is, baby. What does that mean?"

Annella continued on with the silence, face scrunching with consideration. "But dat means mommy is . . ."

She couldn't continue, but Butch didn't force her to answer.

"Mommy is gone, sweetie. Where is mommy?"

He knelt beside her and watched as she grew misty eyed, falling into his side with a sniffle. "Is mommy is heaven?"

The look of realization on her face brought a small smile to his lips, his little girl was taking such news so well. _She's a trooper just like her mother was._

"Yes, mommy is in heaven."

He murmured a soft apology and pulled his sobbing child into his lap, letting her cry. At first, it was intense gasps with an endless stream of tears, slowly but surely settling to a few soft sobs. Many minutes passed before the tears subsided, and her heart rate slowed.

"She's asleep," he murmured to his new wife upon her arrival.

"I am proud of her . . . she took it much better than I expected from that of a four year old."

He could only smile, rubbing the softly breathing child in his embrace. "Let's go home."

Blossom returned the look with a smile of her own, cradling the cooing Sofia as they strolled to the car.

xxx

"So what time should Bubbles be here to babysit?" Butch inquired from the office to his wife in the next room.

Blossom was suddenly in the doorway, slipping her earring on as she said, "Seven thirty, I suppose. You said the reservations were for eight? A half an hour is enough time to leave and get there, right?"

The raven haired man considered that a moment and nodded, returning to his phone call. A shuffle beside her startled the tall, statuesque woman, and she quickly stepped aside from the sleepy looking Annella.

"Yeah, okay," Butch said into the phone, his eyes darting between Blossom and his daughter. "Bye." The phone quickly left his ear and went to its rightful place on the charging deck, and he focused on his eldest. "Annella, what's wrong, baby?"

She stared up at her step mother, eyeing the silk evening dress and matching red pumps with suspicion. "Are you leaving?" she asked of her father, gaze never shifting.

"We're going to dinner. Auntie Bubbles is going to come and play with you while we go out."

"Can I talk to Blossom?" she said in a hushed tone, trying to keep her eyes locked on their subject.

The redhead stared at her husband, a look that was a cross between utter nervousness and curiosity.

"Uh, sure, sweetie," she replied hesitantly, instantly being pulled with incredible force into the girl's room. "What's wrong?"

The young girl hopped onto her bed, playing with her teddy bear almost sullenly. Blossom sat beside her, waiting with complete patience for her to be ready to speak the little she ever did to her.

"Bwossom." She found it utterly adorable that sometimes Annella could say her name perfectly, and sometimes she couldn't. "Are you in love with daddy?"

"Absolutely," she said without hesitation.

Another long silence dragged on. "Mommy isn't ever coming back, is she?"

Guilt built up instantly and she took her hand. "No . . . she's not."

The sobs slowly started again, and Annella sniffled. "Are you trying to replace my mommy?"

The question startled Blossom, and for a moment she was silent with awe.

"Absolutely not! I could never replace your mother. I know she will always be your favorite. I would never think to try replacing her."

The tears came harder now, and she looked up at the woman beside her with a hurt expression.

"Are you a mean step mother? Cinderella had an evil step-mother. Are you like her? Do you want to be our mommy?"

Without a second thought, Blossom scooped up the sobbing child and let her cry into her shoulder. "Of course I do, more than anything. I am not like the other step-mothers. I love you girls. Nothing is going to ever change that."

Annella nodded weakly and let herself cry longer. Minutes passed, until she finally pulled back to look at her.

"Bwossom . . . I'm sorry I was mean to you."

The redhead dismissed all apologies with a kiss to the forehead.

"I don't know if I want a new mommy yet . . ." she confessed reluctantly. "But if I ever have a new mommy, I want you to be my new mommy."

The declaration brought instant tears to her pink eyes, and she smiled down at her step-daughter.

"Annella, you have no idea how much that means for me to hear you say that."

She giggled, and wrapped her short, petite arms around Blossom's neck. It was at that moment that Butch strolled into the room, jaw dropping open with awe at the sight.

"I heard," he mouthed to his teary-eyed wife. "I'm so proud of you both."

Blossom only replied with a smile, standing as she continued to hold the still hugging child. "Butch, why don't we just take the girls to dinner? I'm sure they'd love to go to a nice, fancy restaurant."

Annella gasped with excitement and nodded with agreement, never pulling her face from the long auburn hair she was burrowing into. Butch chuckled from the doorway, shrugging in reply.

"I suppose I'll call Bubbles and tell her not to come. Can you get the girls ready?"

"Blossom picks pretty dressed," she remarked as she was set to the floor. "Can she pick my dress?"

She smiled down at the now beaming four year old, nodding in reply along with a pat to the head.

"Of course I will. Let me talk with your father quickly, and then we'll make you the most beautiful little girl ever."

Annella grinned eagerly up at her before watching the two adults file out of the room and into their respective quarters. Butch was all smiles as she shut the door behind his wife, watching her adjust the mascara that had faintly smeared during her brief crying session.

"You are absolutely amazing, you know that? You're just . . . perfect." Blossom blushed at his comment. "I mean it. I never thought I'd hear Annella say that, especially today of all days. I'll admit, I think I took telling her that info about her mother from the wrong approach. However . . . even now, after all of that, you still found a way to win her heart at all.

He took her into his arms, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"I'm sorry. This mother's day was just horrible for you guys. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

Butch chuckled against her skin. "I am the one that needs to apologize. I wanted your first mother's day to be perfect . . . Today was not exactly what I call perfect."

She pulled back, blinding him with the sparkle that radiated from those pink eyes. "After what just happened, today couldn't have been more perfect."

A mischievous grin spread across his lips, and a different sort of sparkle lit up in his own eyes. "And I know another way to make it even better."

Without question, he pressed his lips to hers, searing her with a passion he was dying to release. The force of the kiss toppled them, and she fell back onto the bed, pulling him along with her. The shower of kisses ensued, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of a baby cooing in the secondary crib against the wall. Both looked up, seeing a wide awake Sofia standing in the crib, watching the scene with a curious gaze.

"Maybe we should save that for after dinner," Blossom recommended.

"Hmm . . . A fine way to end such a wonderful holiday." He pressed his lips to her upon pulling her back to her feet, caressing her face with the gentlest touch. "I love you. Happy mother's day, baby."

Blossom smiled against his lips, savoring each tender kiss on what was her very first mother's day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Whoops, forgot to upload this yesterday lol. HAPPY BELATED MOTHER'S DAY!)<strong>

**Well, that was longer than I expected, but not as good. A little too dramatic, wouldn't you agree? En, Father's Day will be better. I promise. :D **

**Happy Mother's Day to all the wonderful women that help raise the people of this world, to all of the wonderful mothers out there. And to my own mother, who is too amazing for words. Love you mommy! *heart* **


	9. Summer: The Love Bug Knows No Boundaries

**Hey everyone, I know I've been falling behind with the oneshots. But I'm moving to a completely different state in a few weeks so it's been mad hectic lately. Though I am trying to get caught up. At the bottom is a list of oneshots still in the working process so keep a look out for them, as well as the next expected oneshot.**

**Note: This particular oneshot is up entered as my piece for the _Summer PPG Fanfic Contest_ hosted by _1000GreenSun_.**

**Oneshot: The Love Bug Knows No Boundaries**

**Rating: G**

**Genre(s): Summer love; humor.**

**Pairing: all original but focuses on BrickxBlossom**

**Well Enjoy! This came out pretty bad during the middle so I think, but I hope you guys like it. :D Have a great summer!**

* * *

><p>The brilliant sun sent a near wave of overpowering heat on the exuberant city of Townsville. Not a cloud was visible in the crystal blue sky. Birds were chirping and everything was a crisp green. As well, a soft blowing wind sent a relieving breeze across the faces of these enthusiastic teens as they walked down the street, welcoming their first day of summer.<p>

"This is so great. Summer vacation is finally here!" Bubbles gushed to the group of six teens as she skipped backwards, an incredibly impressive feat.

"I know right?" Buttercup said with a laugh, her arms spreading out to spin while she walked. "I didn't think it could fast enough."

Butch was all smiles as he threw his arm over the shoulder of his counterpart, not that she didn't easily go along with his flirtatious nature, enjoying the attention. The rambunctious blonde did not overlook that certain sparkle in their eyes.

"Summer love, I can already feel it in the air. It's strong this year," Bubbles noted, eyeing the two discretely.

The green puff rolled her eyes, but it was all too obvious she greatly was reveling in the remarks. "You sound like Boomer, all pathetically emotional."

"Hey!" said mentioned blonde snapped with false hurt, going to wrap his arm around his pigtailed girlfriend as if it were a form of chivalrous defense.

"What? It's true," she retorted with a smirk. A sudden gasp from her lips brought the attention of the laughing seventeen year olds to a smiling Buttercup. "We have a pool party to host in less than two hours. We have to go get ready!"

The two sets green and blue teens bolted down the street, excitement fueling their flight. Well . . . almost.

"Blossom? Brick?" Bubbles called after them innocently, having stopped mid-sprint to glance back at them. "Aren't you two coming?"

"No," Blossom said, shyly waving her hand to her sister. "I want to enjoy the nice walk. I'm going to be swamped later and won't enjoy it as much. You go, I'll catch up."

"Brick?" the blonde said to the remaining Red.

"I'm gonna just chill with Blossom," he said smirking, staring down at his pleased counterpart before he met the blue eyed Puff's gaze. "Thanks, anyway."

An innocent shrug later and they were left alone, in a rather comfortable silence for a good percentage of their stroll. "So . . ." Brick started, staring down at the ground.

"So . . ." she repeated with an undertone of teasing entertainment. "How does it feel to know we're seniors now?"

"It's thrilling. Still think you're going to be valedictorian over me?"

"You know it!" the redhead said a little too exuberantly, bringing a giggle from her lips as she bumped Brick's shoulder casually softly with her own.

"We'll see about that," he couldn't only reply back, his voice lost strangely by the sudden contact of hers.

She impishly scowled at him, but returned her gaze to the ground, expression softening as she lost the playfulness and slowly went into a content silence. Brick's eyes watched her, and for a time, he watched the way she looked. Her waist long auburn hair was cascading around her face, the right side pushed back with a medium sized magnolia flower clip. The other half blew gently in the breeze, though it created a small veil around the left side of her face and, for a moment, he was glad he was on the right side . . . nothing would block his view of how stunning she looked.

It was then he mentally slapped himself. Brick had not just thought that of his friend. That's all Blossom had ever been. He and she weren't in the same situation as Boomer and Bubbles, dating. Or even Butch and Buttercup, reluctantly trying to stay friends. He's never thought that of her, the idea of romantic involvement with one another. Of course he thought her to be beautiful, even a blind man would do so. But the leap in his heart made at that moment felt different than times past. Why had it suddenly done so now?

His gaze shot back to her, taking in the way her milky white skin was almost shimmering with a brilliant glow. Add that to the faint color from her blush, the contrast of her thin line of black eye liner, and pink eye shadow and lip stick, Brick was almost stunned to see how utterly striking she was. Blossom looked older, certainly much older than seventeen. But then again, Blossom had always been more developed than the average seventeen year old. All of the sisters had. But Blossom . . . Blossom was something else.

His eyes skimmed the ensemble she wore. A simple short sleeve scoopneck tee in a cotton candy pink (which, he noted, she filled well), and a white pleated miniskirt that made her legs appear to travel all the way up to Canada. The black pumps added to that look of maturity as well as made her appear all the more feminine. So simple an outfit, but so extravagant and very mature; it was very Blossom.

Brick mentally smacked himself once more, wanting to strangle himself now as well. He couldn't comprehend why these thoughts suddenly wanted to start making themselves known. Too much heat, that was it. Far too much heat.

"Brick," Blossom called to him nervously, her angelic voice pulling him from his mental assault. "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, but flashed her a reassuring smirk, if only to comfort her.

It must have fulfilled its purpose for she smile at him, revealing perfect white teeth underneath those lightly glossed lips. She slipped back into her silence, walking close beside him as they made their way back to her house. Brick didn't mind. He was more than comfortable with that, giving him an opportunity to silently gaze upon and admire this unexpected beauty beside him, letting the temptation taunt him just a little while longer.

xxx

_An angelic laugh_, Brick thought to himself as he floated in the pool. He could only hear Blossom's angelic laugh at the edge of the pool, the roaring music and chatter of the other party guests nothing but a hum in his ear over her prominent voice.

He'd been discrete about his glancing now and again at Bossom. Her eyes were sparkling, hair darker and nearly soaked. His gaze skimmed over her entire figure, focusing on a few key points. Soft black fabric of her swimsuit accented with gold beads and ruched detailing at the torso whittled her waistline. So conservative (having been a tankini halter top style suit) but so tantalizing that it was difficult for _most_ men to not gaze upon her. He struggled not to look; the black was like a magnet that drew his eyes to her slender form. Brick struggled quite often over the course of this afternoon not to keep looking over, but he had failed on numerous occasions.

_She looks so effin' hot it's ridiculous, all wet like that…_ a few mental images formed in his head, images that were so far past unclean, the censor department of movies (people who have basically seen it all) would want to bleach their eyes. Brick had to literally slap himself, for even having thought such a sexist thought like that.

After that, he couldn't take the temptation any longer. Having decided so, Brick swam past the wave of people from his classes, making his way to the ladder at the edge of the pool. Blossom flashed him a friendly smile, as did Robin and Danielle, her friends who were swimming in place by her side.

As he dripped onto the concrete of the pool's edge, he smirked down at her almost flirtatiously before suddenly shaking himself off like a dog. The suddenness brought a playful shriek from her and her friends as the water doused her.

"Brick!" she yelled jokingly, giggling as she watched him jog off to the table Boomer and Butch had been sipping cokes at.

"Brick!" the green Ruff greeted at his eldest brother's arrival, handing him a fresh towel. "Havin' fun?"

"It's not bad," he replied, rubbing the cloth vigorously through his semi short dark red hair. "The sights are amazin'." All three brothers understood what the remark had implied.

"Damn straight!" Butch retorted, glancing at a small group of girls that had passed, all wearing the skimpiest swim suits they could find. "Speakin' of which, I'm gonna go find myself a foxy dance partner to get with. See ya boys later." With one last sip of his coke, he crushed the can, tossed it into the recycle, and jogged to the dance floor where Bubbles and Buttercup had been dancing in that spirited way girls always did.

Brick grabbed a can of his own before sitting with his brother at the small umbrella'ed table, watching the party before him as Boomer began to talk from his own seat.

"So Bubs and I went to this bowling alley the other day, and it was freakin' amazing! It was all glow-in-the-dark, techno music, some pop too. It was so cool…"

Not even a few sentences in, and Brick had already zoned out on his youngest brother. But he was nice about it. He nodded and said "uh-huh" occasionally, pretending to show interest as he let his brother blather on about his perfect relationship.

Eyes scanning the yard, he caught sight of his brother at the pool, chatting Blossom up. "_Blossy, let's hit the dance floor. Show me those ever so sexy dance troop moves you got!"_

Blossom and her friends laughed at his eagerness, and she couldn't help nodding in reply. "_Oka-hey!" _She gasped as Butch suddenly scooped her up from the pool's edge, throwing her over his shoulder in a playful manner. It only encouraged her angelic laugher.

Brick's hand tightened around the arm rest of the chair as he watched Butch gently set her on her feet, and the two began to move. Cleanly at first, but not long into their dance did it become a little more _friendly _than Blossom would ever do. She'd always criticized those who felt the need to grind on one another in public, but there she was, doing it with Butch of all people.

Despite the unexpected rise in his temper, Brick found himself lost in thought of how incredibly enticing Blossom made this whole thing sort of. He had to admit, he had grinded with quite a few women, but never really found an interest or entertainment in any of them. Though, as he watched his brother and best friend do this, he found her sexy beyond comprehension. Having realized his mental thoughts, and liking them too much to care, he didn't resist the urge to watching. Brick didn't slap himself, mentally or physically this time, he simply enjoyed it.

Boomer's voice broke through the haze that was Brick's thoughts, calling out, "He-llo! Anyone in there?"

The redhead snapped back to reality, having realized Boomer was not only calling out to him, but in fact waving his hand before his face. Realization hit Boomer as he followed the boy's previous gaze path. "You were not just checking out Blossom."

He hadn't realized he'd been being so obvious with his watching, but Brick was smart enough to convince his brother of anything. He could talk his way out of this. "No, I was checkin' out the girl with the pink leopard bikini. Blossom has never appealed to me like she does to Butch or other guys. You know that."

"I thought I did," the blonde muttered.

Brick quickly racked his brain for some other excuse, something to say to reassure his brother he was not lying, even though he was. "I swear, I was not checking Blossom out. That's just so wrong. You understand how she is to me. She's come to the point that she's almost like a sister to me."

"Key word there is _almost_ . . . Dude, it's fine. You're like the only man in the school, student or teacher that hasn't liked her to some extent and you're her freaking counterpart! Believe me, before Bubbles and I were together, I did the same."

"_Boomer!"_ Bubbles snapped from the pool, glaring darkly at him after having heard the comment.

"Shit . . ." He met her gaze and blew her a kiss. "Love you baby!"

The small gesture was enough to calm that vicious Powerpuff, and Boomer returned his attention to his eldest brother. "Believe me, you are not the first, and you are not going to be the last."

Brick contemplated that a bit. His brother had been absolutely correct. Brick had quite possibly been the only straight man alive besides her father that had not been romantically turned on by his counterpart. Finding her beautiful was one thing, find her _attractive . . . _ another entirely. So what did that mean now . . .?

xxx

The actress screamed one of those stereotypical horror film cries that left you cringing in your seat, the sound only echoing in the full theater of the revival house.

Brick sat silent, almost bored, in his seat. This was not typically his idea way to spend the afternoon, at a movie where the girl ends up probably dying from monster or villain that was her former lover. Nonetheless, he tagged along at the request of his counterpart. Not that he could have turned it down had he wanted to; his will power was decreasing by the day, at least in reference to the redhead he was growing more fond of by the day.

His gaze shifted right, and he watched the way Blossom trembled with fright in her seat, leaning into him ever so slightly. The movie grew more fear-provoking, and he just as well, his internal struggles were increasing as the suspense did. The syncing was almost uncanny to him, and almost laughable.

His fingers twitched, a restless feeling in his arm that he strained to resist. Should he put his arm around her? It's not as though I hadn't done it before. However, it felt different now. Since the party two weeks ago, he struggled to even be in a close proximity to his longtime friend, or risk feeling a flutter in his stomach that left him at her will entirely, that nearly had caused him to do things to her he knew he'd regret later.

All internal debate was rendered unnecessary. A strong, rather muscular arm wrapped affectionately around her shoulder, and Brick's temper flared. He observed the way Blossom curled into his brother's chest, seeking refuge from the movie in Butch. The raven haired jock smirked at the sight of her in his embrace, and he gave a knowing look to Brick, one that implied far too well what his sick mind was thinking.

The very thought sent a fire through Brick's veins, and his blood boiled under his skin. It had taken all the will power he had to keep his expression indifferent, to not show his infuriation at the sight. His jealousy had never flared this much in his life, and he didn't like the feeling. Betrayal followed, anger, hatred even, but jealousy was by far the most overwhelming.

An elbow jabbed into his side, and he flinched the slightest bit with surprise. Boomer shot him a knowing scowl, and even in the darkness (not helped in the least by the late night black and white scene on the screen) Brick could see him mouth, "Still think you don't like her?"

Internally growling was all of the response Brick would dare make, let alone with the subject of his brief conversation right beside him.

_Fuck . . . Okay, maybe I do like my best friend._

xxx

Days passed, and Brick was reeling with emotions he didn't know how to control anymore. His heart nearly gave out at the sound of his counterpart's angelic voice through the phone this morning, pulse rising at the invite she'd extended to him.

"_Brick, do you want to come over for a movie? Bubbles drug Buttercup to the mall. You and your brothers are more than welcome over."_

His brothers had gone to a party, and suddenly Brick was far beyond excited at the fact he had declined. _"There is a God,"_ he had thought to himself at the coincidence.

"_The boys went to a party."_

For a moment, he was almost certain she was more enthusiastic now then she had been the moment prior, confirming that the two of them was just fine. That is, if he wanted to . . . Of course he had accepted the offer, a little too eagerly if he were being honest with himself.

"_Relax Brick," _he said to himself as he approached the door of her house not long later. _"This is no different than the other times you've had a movie day alone with her, and it's during the day time. Nothing intimate about that in the least."_

He released a halfhearted, almost embarrassed sounding chuckle before knocking at the door, and instantly being greeted by his counterpart's brilliant grin.

"Brick, you're right on time, as always. I just popped some popcorn, movie theater butter like you love, and I was just about to fetch some drinks."

"Perfect," he said simply, strolling in behind her and setting himself in the recliner. "What are we watching?"

Her head popped up and met his gaze with surprise. "Uhm . . . I actually hadn't thought about that." She giggled. "What do you want to watch?"

"I am fine with whatever. What about that movie you love to watch, some Disney movie . . ." He fell silent a moment and snapped his fingers in remembrance. "The Little Mermaid!"

Her angelic laughter rang in his head again, and she returned to the living room with three cans of soda, two being his favorite, one hers.

"You wouldn't mind watching The Little Mermaid?"

"Of course not," he said honestly. "If it makes you happy, I'm content with it."

The comment had been a tad more emotional than he was aiming for, but the grin that spread across her thin lips was well worth it.

"Thank you. Then we'll watch that!"

Brick grinned in return as he watched her almost too gracefully, and beautifully, jog up the stairs and return rather quickly with the movie. His eyes never left her almost ghostly moving form as she walked around the coffee table and set the disk in the player.

"Are you certain you want to watch this? I know Disney movies are not exactly your first choice in cinema."

"Anything you want is more than fine with me," he replied with as much conviction as he had before.

She settled herself onto the loveseat not far from where he sat, curling under the blanket she had gotten before he arrived. Something about her expression startled him, a look of almost hesitancy and nervousness. What was there for her to be nervous of?

"Why are you sitting over there by yourself?" He shrugged at her question. "You can come over here and sit with me if you want."

The offer sent his heart aflutter and he didn't dilly-dally before coming to settle himself beside her. As soon as she had seen he was comfortable, Blossom leaned onto him, resting her head against his chiseled chest with a content little sigh that had his pulse racing.

The contact made his skin tingle, an almost electric current of something he couldn't understand creating an hum throughout his body that left him paralyzed with overwhelming satisfaction. He could smell her sweet freesia shampoo, a scent that left his senses on the edge of being numb from the wild feeling she triggered.

Instinctively, his arms rested on the back of the couch, resting just beside her head. At the action, her eyes darted to his arm, focusing curiously on his wrist.

"I like your watch. Is it new?"

"No," he said with a faint hint of surprise. "It's the one you got me for Christmas two years ago."

The realization caused a mild blush to arise on her cheeks, and he felt the heat of her body almost double with the action. To distract them both, she grabbed his hand, pulling arm over her shoulder so she could get a better look at the watch.

"That's right, I remember now." She met his gaze with those hypnotizing pink eyes. "I didn't think you liked it."

"I wear it every day," he explained, chin raised a fraction to illustrate his seriousness. "Why wouldn't I?"

Her lips twitched with a smile, but she let his hand fall around her shoulder, and he was all too aware Blossom made no move to push it away in the least. Not that he minded.

"Do you want to get under the blanket too? I can share."

His body betrayed him, sliding under the blanket. It had been brought them so close that their hips were pressed together, her leg draping over his playfully.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Am I too close?"

Blossom contemplated the question a moment, examining him in full before she shifted. Though, it had not been to move away from him. Instead, she threw her other leg over his, her behind pressing to his thigh, and wrapped his arm from her shoulder to her waist.

"There," she murmured, meeting his eyes again. "Now you're perfect."

He gulped with a nervousness he had never felt before. It was foreign to him, but he liked the feeling. The temperature in the room rose to an almost unbearable degree, but he couldn't move. He didn't want to move.

"Are _you_ all right, Brick?" she crooned with that almost whimsical tone she had. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine," he replied, but the strain was very evident in his voice. "Perfectly fine."

She smiled, something almost triumphant in her grin, but he said nothing of it. With a click of the remote, she played the movie, but it was obvious neither had been watching the previews.

"So," Brick said during the opening song. "How are you and Dexter doing? I hear you had a date with him this past weekend."

Perplexity crossed her expression, face scrunching with consideration at his words. The look was utterly adorable to him, and the small pout her lips had almost drew his own to them without effort, but he resisted.

"I didn't end up going out with him. Didn't Butch tell you?"

_Fucking prick, of course he didn't._ "No, he didn't."

"Huh, I told him to tell you. I had to go to a meeting with the Mayor. Frankly, I am not interested in Dexter like that. He's not as exciting as I hope for. Beautiful in a cute sort of way." She turned her attention interestedly to the television. "However, he's not my type in the least."

He had stopped listening, his head repeating the sentence "_I told him to tell you_." Why hadn't she told him herself?

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"I was with Butch when I received the call from the Mayor."

Brick's jealousy flared, but he concealed it enough before turned her attention back from the movie to his eyes.

"So who is the next lucky man in line for a date with you? You do have an incredibly long line of suitors," he said with a teasing tone and matching smirk.

She giggled and shook her head, brushing her hair behind her ear almost as if she were shy.

"I'm not going to date anyone. No one can compare to the man I have in mind."

Interest sparked in him so quickly he almost couldn't hide the shock in time, but luckily, she hadn't seen it.

"M-Man? W-Who do you have in mind?"

The silence dragged on as she contemplated something, staring into his eyes as if she were searching for the answer to some unspoken question.

"B-Blossom?" he stuttered as he saw her shift the slightest bit. Was she getting up?

But this was not the case. Before he could register, her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers locking in his hair just as her mouth locked to his own. It was startling to see her be so straightforward, not holding herself back in the least.

After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he kissed her back, holding her to him with every ounce of strength he had, letting himself get lost in the heat of the best kiss he'd ever had the privilege of receiving.

She pulled back after what felt like hours, face pale as a ghost and gasping for breath. But she did smile, something filled with so much content that even he couldn't help smiling in return.

"I'm sorry," she said with some strain. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Please do it again," he insisted without hesitation, instantly pressing his mouth back to her when she nodded eagerly.

The duo fell back onto the couch, her body pinned under his as he kissed her with a fierce passion, only heated by the desire that he had been building up inside him for weeks. The kisses were far from clean, but the overall distance the duo had gone could not have been more than PG.

Eventually, they found their rhythm, and Brick lay beside her, his large hand holding her dainty waist, keeping her close as possible as he kissed her tenderly. Much chaster now, but their burning hunger for them was all too obvious. Her fingers locked in his hair again, almost caressing his face as they continued with their endless shower of kisses.

The movie had finished, replayed the menu twenty times over, and replayed entirely before the door finally opened, and the two duos stepped in with casual chatter of their day. Not that the thought disturbed either Red. They continued with their previous action, their cadence unaffected by the intruders.

Everyone caught sight of the couple still canoodling as they lay on the couch, and stared in awe for a moment.

"Uh . . ." Buttercup said softly, staring at her sister and two Ruffs with an utterly lost look in her green eyes. "Should we . . .?"

She nodded to the door, and all nodded in agreement, slowly making their way to the door. Bubbles sighed happily upon having separated themselves in the confines of her room.

"Ah, summer. Don't you just love it?"

Buttercup smirked and shrugged. "I don't know if I'm kill-me-dead shocked or unsurprised by what I just saw."

"I knew they liked each other," Butch said with a look that was both turned on and completely lost. "But I never thought I'd see them like _that!_"

It was Bubbles turn to shrug. "Well that's summer love for 'ya. With one last look at the door, as if she could see the couple from the second floor, she smiled and focused on her friends again. "I guess the Love Bug can bite through even the toughest of armor."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go, don't you just love summer? XD<strong>

**List of oneshots still in process:**

**- Winter Wonderland (Christmas oneshot 2011)...yes, this is very late, I know...**

**- Green is the New Black and Blue (St. Patrick's Day oneshot 2012)**

**- Daddy's Sick on Daddy's Day! (Father's Day oneshot 2012)**

**- "Cause Baby You're a Firework!" (Forth of July oneshot 2012) ...technically this is only a day late but still.**

**If I've made promises for any other holiday oneshots and didn't list them here or post them yet, please email me and let me know. I might have just overlooked it.**

**Next Oneshot: Back to School, Back to Madness-Do I Ever Get A Break? (Back to School oneshot 2012)**


	10. Back to School: Who am I?

**Oneshot: Back to School: Who am I?**

**Rating: PG (language)**

**Genre(s): general.**

**Character(s)/Pairings: Buttercup**

**Summary: New school, new beginnings, and a chance for a few changes . . . But what will those changes mean to the middle Puff? Who is Buttercup, and how is she going to react to the suddenness of High School life?**

* * *

><p>"Buttercup," her leader called from the top of the staircase. "Shut the video game down. The Professor said it's time for bed because we have school tomorrow!"<p>

"Shit," she muttered to herself, pressing the pause button on her remote. "School starts tomorrow already?"

"Yes, Buttercup," Bubbles added as she pulled her baby blue blanket lazily behind her half sleeping self, feet dragging as she made her way from the kitchen to the stairs. "Our first day of high school. Don't sound so surprised. You've been dying to see Butch since he left for camp, and you know as well as I that it's your chance. Don't act like you weren't counting the hours."

"Hey, I'm not you. I'm not so eager to see a guy that I practically stalk them. That's your territory."

"Hey!" she snapped, suddenly wide awake. "I do not stalk Boomer. I just fangirl anytime he's in a mile distance."

"Enough, girls," Blossom called suddenly, sounding more like a mother than a sister. "We don't want to anger the Professor when he comes home in an hour. Let's just get to bed and make his job as a single father easier."

"Yeah, yeah," the two muttered, silently making their way to their room just off the second floor hallway.

"You two . . ." her sentence drug off, and their silence extended until their final goodnights.

As the night dragged on, and the Professor had come and settled himself in bed for the night silently, Buttercup lay motionlessly in her bed. Hundreds of thoughts crossed through her mind, not a chance for peaceful rest coming at all to the poor Puff.

_Why the hell can't I sleep? Even the nervous as hell Bubbles fell asleep finally. What is wrong with me? I can't be nervous . . . right?_

Despite the internal dismissal, nervous is what she was indeed. Blossom statement from the prior morning rang endlessly in her head.

"_This is your chance to change yourself, Buttercup . . . to be a new person. It's a new beginning after all. That's what high school is."_

Self-doubt was her biggest concern as the witching hour vanished and the early morning started to approach. Who was Buttercup? Was she the tomboy rough housing chick that hung out with former Ruffs and the rocker guys? No, she didn't want to be one of the guys . . . she was tired of it. More than anyone could have thought possible for this avid tomboy.

Then what was her other option? A girly girl like her sisters, in frilly dresses and delicate curls? Wearing makeup and wedges, heels even? Possibly. There were times in the mall she had been shopping at the mall with Bubbles or Robin, and there was a shimmering dress that had just drawn her eyes to the point of near obsession. It made her the dateable type then also, the one hanging with hot studs from the football team and the sexy musicians, the one that they would want to date and take home to their mothers, not the one that they invited over for a smoke in the garage or video games.

But would she feel comfortable with such a great shifting on the scale? Counting calories to keep the figure all these years of sports had gotten her, watching to make sure she didn't outgrow her favorite dress or get the reputation of being easy? She hated the very idea of every being so close to the guys that girls thought her as easy or cheap. Frankly, it brought out a rough side in her, one that made her want to fight. It felt natural even, something that came instinctively. Did that make it obvious she was meant to be the best friend and tomboy, instead of the dateable girl with the gorgeous clothes?

_Wait a second, what am I thinking? There's middle ground, right? Blossom and the Professor practically preach it to Bubbles and I. Why can't I have the best of both worlds?_

"_We're not normal, Buttercup,"_ Blossom had also said on numerous occasions. _"Sometimes things are harder for us, choices aren't always as frequent for us."_

_Okay, she was talking about the Powerpuff Girl thing, and picking and choosing our fights. But doesn't this constitute as a fight, an internal dilemma? It's my fight I guess . . . but does that make her right or wrong?_

As two a.m. drew closer and her ever growing busier mind continued to deliberate on this great debate, she started to think of other girls in her situation. Other people.

_Butch is like me. He likes to just chill, be one of the guys that smokes and experiments like any other teenager. But when the Professor has him doing older stuff, grown up stuff like attending this function like a part of the family, or tutor this kid at the charity event with us, he straightens out and acts like a mature teenager. That makes it more balanced right? Why can't I be that balanced? Hang out with my buds, but wear a cute little dress and some nice boots every now and then? Can't that be my balance?_

Then the revelation hit her, so hard she would have thought it made physical contact. She _could_ have that balance, she could create it?

_That's right! Who says I need to make such a radical chance? Middle ground. If I sway either way later on, tomboy again or Bubbles like, then so be it. _

She couldn't help smirking up at the ceiling, feeling a great deal of confidence about her discovery as she started to shut her eyes.

_I'm so brilliant. I could even impress Blossom with that shock._

As she finally fell to sleep, nervousness gone and confidence at an all-time high, she couldn't help suddenly feeling almost eager for tomorrow; her first day of high school, her first day of her new beginning . . .

xxx

Monday morning rolled around, and as Buttercup stepped out of the car, she couldn't help noticing a certain brightness about the morning. It was as if the weather were mirroring her confidence and enthusiasm.

"Buttercup?" Mitch said with utter surprise as he watched her step up to the front of the quickly filling school. "Is that you?"

"Don't act so surprise," she remarked in her known snarky tone. "I do dress like a girl sometimes."

His eyes wandered from the skull green tee down her black gothic fishnet miniskirt and chunky black boots. She could see the way he took evidence notice of the way her shirt now hugged her figure, accenting the female enhancements she never really flaunted.

"Yes, Mitch, I have breasts. You don't have to stare at them like a hungry dog."

"Holy shit," Butch said from behind her, startling the Puff as she whirled around to see her favorite Ruff. "Buttercup? What happened to you?"

"What?" she inquired, suddenly feeling nervous. _He doesn't like it. I look like an idiot. I knew it! _

"You . . ." He stepped closer, taking his sunglasses off to get a better look at the new woman before him. "You got hot."

_Yes!_ "Screw you, Butch," she remarked teasingly, socking his arm like she always did.

"Ouch, shit . . ." He rubbed his arm, laughing as he watched her with a softer, almost turned on gaze. "Yep, that's my BC."

_His BC . . . somehow it feels different than normally. Better. _

His smirk shifted to something much tenderer than she had ever seen him smile at her. "So, is this a new thing? Are you suddenly a Bubbles look a-like?"

_He seems to like it . . ._ "Maybe not quite that extreme . . . But I'm getting pretty used to the whole skirts thing." She shrugged, surprising herself to see her flashing him a flirty smile even. "I think I might be getting used to it."

"I know I certainly am," he muttered, throwing his arm over her shoulder like he always did as they strode into their first day of high school. But this time, she saw the potential for more, and she greatly looked forward to it.

_I am so going to loooove high school. I could definitely get used to this._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thank you for reading, and I'm sorry to publish this so early, but here in TX where I am, school has started for a lotta folk. So trying to keep up with the pace lol. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**BTW: A little note in case didn't notify all of you, I have _FINALLY_ updated the Christmas oneshot, and it is up for viewing. I really, really, reeeeaaally apologize for it being THIS late, but its done. It's a different one than I originally planned, but that just means one for next Christmas is in the works! I hope y'all like it!**


	11. Haunted Mansion Mischief

**Oneshot: Haunted Mansion Mischief**

**Rating: K+ (for mild to moderate language)**

**Genre: Romance; Comedy; General.**

**Pairings: Buttercup x Butch; Brick x Blossom**

**Summary: Halloween night has always been a night of mischief, but what sort of trouble will these two pairings get into when they get brave and visit a mysterious castle from the Renaissance that just doesn't belong in Townsville? Who'll be the first to get scared?**

* * *

><p>"Butch, stop bothering me!" the green Puff snapped from the computer chair, swatting away at her counterpart hovering close by. "For Christ's sake, we're sixteen years old. Can you be more mature please?"<p>

"Can you lighten up a little please?" Butch replied with a taunting voice, leaning in a little to whisper, "Come on, Butterbabe, stop being such a prissy good girl and come with me tonight."

"I told you I was not going to some ridiculous haunted house!"

He smirked at her determination, only adding to her _irritation_ all the more. "Chicken-shit, I knew you weren't as brave as you wanted to believe, or you would come along without a problem."

With a huff of irritation, BC whirled around in her chair, staring up at the teen with dark and fuming eyes. "Hello, have you never been out on Halloween? Teenagers get stupid, and frankly I don't want to be out when they do something reckless. I don't need to hear more shit from Blossom when I didn't even do anything wrong."

"What was this about doing something wrong?" her leader said from the entrance of the living room, suddenly looking parental and full of authority as she jumped into the conversation. "What were you planning to do, Buttercup?"

Her palm smacked square to her forehead with frustration, and she shoved her counterpart back as he leaned in further to egg her on more. "I didn't do shit. Butch is being a pain in the ass and wants me to come to some stupid ass haunted house outside of the city limits of Townsville. A test of strength or some shit like that. I just want to stay in this Halloween, and rewatch the season finale of Supernatural on TiVo. But _someone_ doesn't seem to comprehend this."

Brick, now at his girlfriend's side on the leather couch, only chuckled with amusement as he nosily added, "Sounds like a fun time. Why don't we all go?"

"No one asked for your two-cents, Ruff." Her green eyes returned to her leader. "Blossom, tell this fool that if he doesn't zip his trap, I'm no longer responsible for any bodily injuries he may suddenly gain from being too close to me."

Much to the Puff's dismay, her leader remained silent. "Actually, BC . . . it does kind of sound interest." Her eyes darted between her sister and smirking boyfriend. "If Brick's willing to go, I'd go to."

_The betrayal . . . what a stab in the back, Blossom._ "I could kill you right now."

"You asked for my help, and I gave my vote on it." She zeroed in on Butch, now smiling triumphantly. "Though, I would listen to her on the bodily injury statement . . . I'll not help you with that one. And don't expect me to drive you to the hospital."

As if suddenly realizing the danger of being so close to his, what was normally best friend, he stepped back a few feet, not daring to venture closer again.

"Come on, BC," he finally said with a puppy pout. "It'll be fun. I need my favorite girl there to laugh at the idiocy of this rumor. Please?"

Reluctance was all too apparent on her features, as well as a waning strength to hold to her convictions. "Butch, I swear, if I go and you do something stupid or I have to kick some dumbass punk teens' asses for trying some shit, I'm going to kill you when we get back to the house."

He nodded in absolute approval. "Understood."

"And I expect fifty bucks for this shit. And you're paying for the Mickey-D's when we're done with it."

"Not a problem!" Butch agreed quickly, smiling at her. "So you'll come?"

" . . . Yeah."

For a moment, BC couldn't help wondering if maybe she had just accepted his invitation to a haunted house . . . or a proposal, for he suddenly scooped her up, embracing her as they twirled. Her green eyes darted to the Reds watching curiously from the couch.

"I did just agree to the haunted house right? Not to marry him or something?"

"I . . . I think so?" Blossom stared between Brick and his brother. "At least I hope so."

Focusing now on her friend, who grinned with excitement (and what looked like a mischievous glimmer in his eye) she couldn't help smiling at his enthusiasm. At least it would be, well, an eventful night to say the least.

* * *

><p>"Brick, how much fuckin' further til we get to this damn haunted house?"<p>

The Ruff driving ignored her bitter tone a moment, his fingers intertwining with his girlfriend's in the passenger's seat. "We're almost to the address Butch gave me if that's what you mean. But this is hardly outside Townsville city limits."

"What!" the mentioned teen said suddenly, pleading his innocence with his tone. "That's what Jimmy from football gave me. I didn't pick the damn location."

"Yeah well, if there's anything here, it's probably a cottage, it's all forest and empty space he-Or . . . an abandoned fortress? The fuck is an abandoned fortress doing in Townsville?"

Blossom stared excitedly out the window, watching as they pulled up to the estate. "It's stunning! Brick, look at the architecture, it's a medieval style. Very Renaissance influenced. Oh gosh, what it must have been like to have lived in this."

The doors all slammed shut, echoing through the empty premises. "Okay," the Puff said as she stared at the building. "I'm not that good with history, but did the United States even exist when the Renaissance was going on?"

Brick snorted at the almost idiotic question, his arm wrapping around his awed into silence girlfriend. "'Course not, happened centuries before. Which begs the question, what the fuck is a medieval castle doing in the middle of Townsville?"

"Maybe someone was heavily impressed with the culture and built their home to mirror the era?"

BC stared up at the at least three story high building, watching crows fly around it, looking almost eerie with the full moon in the background. "Mmm, sounds like some creep with a fetish to me."

A snicker sounded beside her, and Butch was suddenly at her side with a paper in his hand. "So according to Jimmy and the guys, when they came, they heard a bell, then some sort of music playing. He thinks it's classical, but apparently Brad is convinced its Irish . . . is Irish a form of music?"

"Irish music is not quite the same as classical, but it could be constituted in some ways as a form of music. Genre is more what classical would be, whereas Irish is the culture the music originates from."

Considering her sister's words a moment, Buttercup listened intently for any sound other then these four, hearing not a peep. "Well . . . this is some haunted house."

"Give it a minute," Butch objected defensively, silencing her with a hand up. "The guys came back the next night batshit crazy and looking like they'd seen freaking Satan or something. So it's legit. Maybe we need a trigger or somethin'."

The Puff crossed her arms in a huff of irritation, staring at the building and her friend. "What, like go inside?"

His eyes lit up with excitement, and he nodded. "That's a brilliant idea, BC, as always."

"Brilliant?" She scoffed with disgust. "That shit looks like it's ready to come down on us? Do I look like I wanna die? I'd rather it happen after I lose my virginity, thank you very much."

The sudden subject startled both Ruffs, and Butch boldly voiced the question, "You're still a virgin?"

Buttercup had never felt more exposed then in that moment. "Duh, aren't you?"

As if all topic of their project at hand had suddenly been forgotten, Blossom whistled, startling all but Brick. "Are we going to get back to the haunted house or what? It's Halloween, you and BC's sex lives can be discussed at a later date."

"Right," the greens harmonized, blushing as they refocused on their location. "So let's go in, guys. Before BC chicken's out and wants to leave."

"I'm not going to chicken out, you will."

"Yeah right, prove it then . . . be the first to go inside."

For the first time in her life, BC's body betrayed her. Her normally sturdy and strong basketball player legs started to tremble in her jeans, and that normally confident voice cracked briefly as she said, "F-Fine, I will."

The Reds and Butch watched with disbelief as she stepped cautiously toward the house, trailing hesitantly behind her the entire way. "Are you going inside or what?"

"I'm going!" she snapped, swatting away at her counterpart as he leaned back from whispering. She gulped. "Here I go . . ."

With guarded footsteps, she inched closer and closer to the entrance, the door long since fallen and crumbled. Eventually, her bulky black sneaker reached the threshold, and with a hesitant step, crossed it.

As if on cue, a loud, obnoxious church bell began to ring from nowhere, bringing about screamed from both girls (who sought protection in their counterparts).

"What the fuck was that?" Butch inquired, his eyes darting around the grounds for any sign of its source.

"It's coming from the roof," Brick eventually stated, his eyes focused on the top of the massive structure. "This must be a church or something, not a home."

BC felt her counterpart's gaze suddenly on her, who continued to hide herself in his warm grip. "Look who got scared."

She smacked her fist against his chest. "Fuck you, you screamed too, chicken-shit."

"Did not," he teased, taking her hand and breaking the embrace. "Let's go inside, I'll go first."

Buttercup could only nod, taking Blossom's hand too and creating a chain of superteens that ventured nervously inside. The rooms were dark, moonlight offering little assistance (despite the numerous holes in the foundation) as they started to explore. It was only as their night vision started to adjust to the utter darkness and obscurity of the now displaced dust and debris that they could have a better view of what was around them . . . broken rocks and empty space.

"This is stupid, there's nothing here but rocks and shit. This is supposed to be scary?"

Ignoring the rantings of a PMS'ing Puff, Blossom turned to her boyfriend, muttering, "Am I the only one that is still focused on the fact that the bell rang not too long ago? If it's an older bell, wouldn't that mean that someone needs to be there to ring it?"

"What?!" BC questioned quickly, turning around so fast she ran smack into her sister, knocking head. "Shit, that hurt."

"Wait, so someone is here too?" Butch said in her stead, eyes scanning the hallway remnants like a protective bodyguard. "Someone like who? No one really knows this place exists anymore."

"Do I look like a mind reader? Bubbles is the one with empathy, that's the closest any of us have to mind reading."

"Wonderful . . . Come on, let's keep going-" but Butch stopped short.

"What is it?"

His green eyes stared around a moment, head cocked to the side as he listened for something unregistered to her yet. "Do you hear music?"

All listened at the steadily increasing sound of what almost sounded like Debussy, later to be added with something that was only assumed to be female vocals. "Someone's singing . . ."

"Ah shit," BC muttered way under her breath, clinging to Butch's sleeve. "Who the hell is singing?"

"Am I a fuckin' ghost hunter? No." They inched forward, freezing at the sound of heels clicking on the stone. "What was that?!"

The footsteps continued their approach, before suddenly fading into the nothingness . . . Then suddenly everything exploded around them. The bells chimed again, ringing at a volume that seemed inhumanly possible, while crows cried in protest, flapping all around them. The moonlight blared through the cracks, giving the area an ominous glow and revealed a shadows in their midst. A white silhouette made its approach to them, coming fast and furiously, screaming as its long white hair blew erratically in the wind that had appeared out of nowhere.

Now all, Brick and Butch included, screamed with the being before them, running in the direction not the ghost's own, with voices becoming one harmonious shrill as they bolted for the nearest exit and drove out of sight.

* * *

><p>For a moment, the ghost stared on at the teens through a large gap in the structure, utterly stunned at how easily spooked they were. Then the giggles started.<p>

"Oh my gosh, that was perfect," she said, gripping at the silver locks, pulling them loose from her true hair. "Boomer come out, it went flawlessly!"

The Ruff called jumped down from the rooftop, landing on the soft grass with little to no effort, and crawled in through an available space. "I told you it would babe," he remarked as he plated a soft kiss on her painted white face. "Boys, come on out, we done good tonight."

Suddenly the whole building was alive with a dozen or so boys, and flashlights waved aimlessly as they started to make themselves known. The entire Townsville High ice hockey team was present, with a few of her gal-friends from the technical group.

Jimmy and his hockey playing little brother were the first to approach the Ruff, a smirk chiseled permanently onto their face. "Did I not tell you this would be the most amazing prank in the history of Halloween?"

"You certainly did, my friend," he praised, his arm encircling his still dressed up girlfriend. "Bubbles, did you make sure they had plenty of cameras to record that?"

She nodded, her head never leaving his chest. "I sure did. My girls know how to work a mean camera, and they got every precious moment from the second they drove up to their departure off the grounds.

Boomer could only grin at his brilliant girlfriend, kissing her fervently. "You are too amazing." An Eskimo kiss later, he called out, "Let's wrap it up guys, pizza at my house to celebrate!"

The group of teens cheered exuberantly, slowly trickling out and to their cars concealed expertly in the thick trees.

"Can we have that video edited and copied onto DVDs by Monday?" Bubbles asked of her friends on their departure, grinning almost evilly at their nodding of confirmation. "I wanna see how they like it when they see this being sold everywhere Monday at school. Serves them right for scaring me half to death every year for god knows how long."

Boomer laughed as she settled herself in the passenger's seat, and he leaned in for yet another passionate kiss. "Did I ever tell you that evil and mischievous side of you is incredibly sexy?"

"No, but you can again," she teased, now reverted entirely back to her bubbly and energetic self. With a content sigh as they made their way to the Rowdyruff residence, she could only smile and state, "Best . . . Halloween . . . Ever."


	12. Thanksgiving Grace Period

**Oneshot: Thanksgiving Grace Period**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance; General.**

**Pairings: Butch x Blossom**

**Summary: Thanksgiving's always been a family holiday. But what happens when Butch and Blossom, who have been separated for nearly six months, are forced to find common ground in order to settle the plans for their kids' Thanksgiving? Who will win this custody battle?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Blossom, for goodness sake, stop being such a prissy child about this. You've already got custody of them for Christmas, why can't I have them for thanksgiving? How is any way is that fair?"<em>

The Puff focused on her cooking, trying her best not to ignore the ranting ex on the other end of the phone line. "Well, Butch, you should have figured that out when you decided to cheat on me with that skank Brute. Maybe if you had thought through that ill-advised decision, your kids wouldn't be in the middle of a custody battle for their second favorite holiday."

Butch groaned angrily, the door of his car slamming very noticeable through the phone. "_Oh for Christ's sake! How many times am I going to have to apologize for that? I know I fucked up, big time, and I've been trying hard as hell to make it up to you for six months! Why can't you just give me a chance to really redeem myself? You know I only ever loved you. Brute was the biggest mistake of my life. Are you really willing to let seven years of marriage go over that one mistake? I forgave you in high school with you one time with Brick while we were together._"

She was suddenly furious, throwing the spoon down into its bowl, sending potato salad flying. "Don't even pull that with me! We were on a break, a three month break mind you. With you we were actually _married_, and your six times with her was certainly not a one time slip up. Unless you just happened to trip and your dick ended up in her crotch. Have I suddenly forgotten everything I ever learned in physics class? Is that it?"

For a moment, the Ruff said nothing, the sound of his erratic breathing and revving car the only noticeable sounds. _"Fine, I give you that one. But Blossom, be reasonable. It's been six months! I wasn't even with Brute for six weeks! Do you know what Anella said to me yesterday before I dropped her off with you?"_ Blossom waited. _"She said her and Sofia hate that we're fighting, that I don't sleep in the same house as you girls anymore. She's cried herself to sleep many nights, especially when she's with me, because you're not there with us. I hate to see what she's like when I'm not there on holidays! Why don't you see this isn't just about us anymore?"_

This argument, repeated hundreds of times in past months, had finally taken it's toll on her, and Blossom felt herself caving. "Butch . . ." But she held strong, for at least this conversation. "You're the only one that ruined our family, and I can't help Anella when you're the one that created this problem."

"_Blossom . . ."_

"If you really want the girls, you can have them for Thanksgiving." Her throat constricted, threatening to crack as tears built. "I'll have them ready at six for you to pick them up."

"_That's not what I want-" _But she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Goodbye, Butch."

"_Blossom, don't you dare hang up on-"_ which is exactly what she did.

With one click of the "end" button, their debate was finally over . . . But even then, Blossom couldn't breathe.

_Why . . . Why can't I get past this?_

Tears started to streak down her face, throat struggling to catch the sobs, only to fail painfully. Her body couldn't support itself, and she collapsed against the granite countertop as she cried into her hands, fingers tightening so much around the phone it threatened to snap.

"Mommy," Anella said from the door, staring up at her mother with those familiar jade green eyes, her father's eyes. "Mommy, why are you crying?"

At the sound of her daughter's voice, Blossom almost instantaneously composed herself, cutting all ties to any emotion relating to Butch . . . at least for a few minutes.

"I'm not crying, baby," she lied, wiping away the last of the evidence as she stepped around to kneel before her. "Guess what? Daddy's coming by later to come get you and Sofia! You're going to have dinner with him tonight, isn't that exciting?"

"Daddy's having dinner with us? Finally?"

_Oh god . . . she does feel how long it's been . . . _"Not us, sweetie, just you three. I'm going to have dinner with grandpa, uncle Boomer, and aunt Bubbles and Buttercup. But uncle Brick will be there. And I'm sure lots of daddy's friends are too, with kids your age. Andrew from daddy's job has a daughter that will be there. He's six years old too. You two will have lots of fun."

Her piercing green eyes started to cloud over, tears threatening to overflow down her milky cheeks. "But mommy, why can't I stay here? Daddy can sit in my chair, and I'll sit on his lap. Then he won't take up any space like you told aunt Bubbles he does."

_Gosh, does this girl pick up everything I say? Can't she be denser sometimes, like her father was when we were this age? Why did she have to be so intuitive, and perceptive? _

"Anella, it's complicated. Daddy and I are just having a little fight."

"You're always fighting."

"For now, but it will get better. You'll have lots of fun tonight, I promise." She planted a warm and tender kiss to her forehead. "Now, go help your sister get cleaned up and I'll make you two some lunch before we start getting ready to go see daddy. Okay?"

The tiny child grumbled, muttering something far too low under her breath for Blossom to pick up (even with super hearing) before complying, dragging her worn out brown teddy bear across the floor as she departed.

Now alone, and safely isolated with her thoughts, those magenta eyes darted to the phone still clutched in her fist. For just a moment, a brief moment, the idea of calling Butch back danced around in her head. Her pride was too much though, and she decided wholeheartedly against it.

_God . . . what the hell am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Six o'clock was quickly approaching, the dozen or so party guests now entirely present and gathering around the dinner table set for them. Blossom, sporting a sexy and sophisticated pink cocktail dress with midnight black pumps, set the last of the meal additions to the table, conversing with family and friends as they began to serve.<p>

Sitting in chairs for the time being were little Anella, and two year old Sofia, whose pink eyes watched around with a look Blossom couldn't quite understand.

_Is she looking at all the thanksgiving decorations . . . or is she looking for Butch? _

As if on cue, the doorbell rang twice, silencing no one in this boisterous dinner setting. The only attention it seemed to grab, the two girls waiting eagerly for their father.

"Want me to get it?" Brick asked as he started to stand, eyes locked on his counterpart/sister-in-law. "Are you expecting someone else?"

"Uh . . . You could say that." Her tone betrayed her, and he instantly knew of what exactly she meant. "I'll get it."

His sympathetic look was all too apparent as he returned to his seat, and for a moment, Blossom didn't know if she appreciated it or was hurt by it. Setting the last plate in place, she wiped her delicate hands on the maroon apron tied securely to her waist, taking one last breath while still confident before striding quickly to the door.

"Who wants to bet now that she smacks him at least once before he walks out the door for the night?" Buttercup challenged in hushed whispers, leaning forward conspiratorially as she conversed.

"Buttercup!" the youngest Puff snapped, smacking her sister's arm disapprovingly. "Don't make money off our sister's pain. She's still hurting from the separation."

"We're all hurting, Bubs. We love Butch and Blossom, but a girl's gotta earn a living somewhere. Might as well make it off something that's a guarantee."

The blue Ruff contemplated the statement, before reaching into his wallet and throwing a twenty into the center of the white linen table. "Twenty bucks says she smacks him in the next two minutes, forget leaving the house."

"You're on, Rowdyruff."

Bubbles watched on, jaw dropped in utter awe as the sister and husband she thought she had known began placing bets, followed by the ones she thought she called family and friends. Brick remained silent, writing some note on the back of an unidentified business card before turning to watch the show, uttering not a word the entire time.

Staring back at her siblings, Bubbles scoffed at their deeds, saying with hurt dressing her voice, "This is so cruel. You have no idea how much this is just stepping all over Blossom's heart . . . I'll take your twenty bucks and raise you twenty that she kicks him between the legs at least once before he leaves this house."

"And you call us cruel, babe?"

All ignored the Ruff as they turned to watch the show, Blossom tense at the door . . .

* * *

><p><em>Okay, you can do this, you can face him . . . It's just Butch, the cheating jerk you're so totally . . . totally still in love with. Oh stop it! You're not together anymore; stop thinking about him like that. You're going to be filing for divorce soon, you can't think of him like that anymore.<em>

Did she believe a word she thought? Absolutely not. Did she need to believe it? Absolutely, for the sake of her sanity.

Her fingers curled around the door knob, and she met the familiar green eyes belonging to her still technically husband, much to her relief.

His short locks of silky black hair clung to his ivory face, now jet black from the rain just beyond the porch. Perhaps it was the weather, because in contrast, his eyes were a brilliant shade of green she had not seen since Sofia's birth. It was a look of relief, excitement, thrill, and outright love.

"Blossom," he murmured, voice giving away his absolute love and desire for her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she lied, stepping aside to allow him passage. "The girls are ready and bags are packed for the night."

Shuffling around, Butch watched as she went from the door to the coat closet, pulling out two character backpacks belonging to their daughters and a small suitcase with their necessities.

"I'll come by tomorrow evening to pick them up, since you didn't get the full Thanksgiving with them like you wanted. Next time we'll settle the arrangements for a holiday a little better, so you have the full day with them. But they have dance practice tomorrow afternoon for an hour, so you have to make sure they are there on time. The uniforms are in the suitcase, so you're set. And I packed Sofia's little doll, the one that looks like Mojo? I don't get why she likes it so much, but I can't pry the hideous thing from her for more then a few hours at a time, so if I didn't pack it she'd be wailing all night. I also packed a few pull-ups for Anella, because she's been having a bit of a problem with wetting her bed the past few nights. I don't particularly know why, but the doctor says it's normal for a child of her age or . . . or family situation. I'm tempted to get a second opinion on this doctor," she muttered the last part with a scowl.

"Blossom," Butch said, silenced by her continuous rant.

"Don't forget, they're not allowed sugar past nine, or they'll be hyper until the late morning. And if they're sleeping schedule gets shifted too much, I'm going to have to be the one that is staying up with them while they try to get it back on track."

"Blossom," he tried again, failing miserably.

"And don't let Sofia eat any chocolate, I think she's developing an intolerance to it because she's been having tummy troubles with that for awhile now. I'm sure you remember that part-"

His strong hands gripped her shoulders, bringing her gaze (which she so painfully tried to keep away) back to him as he murmured, "Blossom . . . They're my daughters too, I didn't step out of their lives just because we're fighting. I know how to take care of them." He ran a tender thumb across the bags under her eyes. "I could take care of you too if you let me. You look exhausted."

For the first time in a long time, she laughed, small and shy but a laugh nonetheless. "Single mothering was not something I planned on, and didn't train for exactly." She signed. "It's been hard."

"Then why do you act like you're so proud and keep this going? Why can't you just give me a second chance, us a second chance?" he stepped closer, voice dropping to something far too seductive and tantalizing for Blossom's heart to bear. "What is it going to take for you to see I've been trying as hard as I can to prove my devotion? Short of sacrificing myself in your name, I don't know what else I can do to show it to you. What is it really going to take to show you how much I love you, _you and only you_?"

Her heart raced as he caressed her cheek, face burning with desire and embarrassment at his words. Oh how she longs to forgive him, to allow him to return to his family, to make them one big, happy family again . . . But her heart couldn't take the pain of watching him mess it up again. What if he did?

"I . . ." Her voice cracked with the sobs threatening to escape. "I don't think I can handle it again if it doesn't work this time. I don't think the girls can either."

"This would be the last time, they won't even remember this when they get older, because it'll be like nothing ever happened." His face inched closer, body pressed to hers. "Blossom . . ."

Oh how she loved the way his voice caressed her name, making it sound like velvet. "Butch . . ."

Now mere inches apart, she felt herself beginning to cave again, and not for the first time today or this month. He had certainly been working her well, using that angelic voice and seductively he worked so well to lure her in, just as he had when they first started to date. It is what had gotten her to accept his proposal at nineteen.

His lips brushed softly against her ear, whispering her name a hundred times, each one deeper and huskier with love and desire.

"Can't you give me another chance? If not for us, then for our daughters . . . and let us work ourselves out slowly but surely? Do you really want to let seven years of marriage and two kids have been for nothing? Think of all we could gain, that we won't sacrifice . . . Please, baby."

Before she could utter a word, his strong arms encircled her without effort, and their mouths locked. At first, Blossom was shell shocked, staring at him wide eyed as she tried to process what was occurring. Eventually, as her body began to recollect the once familiar action, she lost herself in the kiss, and she found herself returning the favor.

_God, I always knew he was the best kisser I'd ever met. Mmm, was he always this frisky with his kisses? I could certainly get used to that._

Ignoring the audience watching with little to no discreteness from the table just one room over (all leaning so far over to view the show that they threatened to topple to the ground) their kiss finally broke, both panting slightly and pale with lack of air.

"So?" he inquired voice hopeful . . . and a little breathless.

An agonizing moment of deliberation continued, though mostly for her to find the voice she had lost in the midst of her surprise. " . . . I suppose there's always the option of a grace period, but you're so in the dog house that you have a personalized chain."

His green eyes lit up all the more, humbly taking his punishment as he pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her right off the ground. "Oh my god, baby . . . You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

"I love you," she replied simply, letting herself melt into his arms. "Welcome home . . ."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well be right back. The girls and I are going with Butch to get some ice cream for the desert, you guys dig in!" <em>Blossom called from the door, calling her children to them with raincoats in hand.

The partiers watched as the Anella and Sofia scuttled to their parents, almost sensing the sudden change in the room before the announcement of reconciliation could be made. Hardly a moment passed before the front door clicked shut, and they were left alone.

"Wait, so . . . did they just get back together?"

All stared between Buttercup and the couple, Boomer finally confirming her suspicion. "So wait, who wins the money then? We all bet she'd fuck him up somehow, not forgive him."

"Not true," Brick began, turning around entirely in his seat and focusing on the pile of cash. "I bet she would forgive him."

"Bullshit, you did not," BC bit back, glaring as he collected his winnings.

Without a word, the Ruff reached into his wallet, pulling out the card he had scrawled his answer on but a few minutes prior. "See, now if I had said it out loud, everyone would know that I knew something . . . and I wouldn't have come out with as much as I had."

"Can he do that?" Bubbles remarked, turning hopeful that he was wrong to her husband and sister. "Can he not _say_ an answer like that?"

"I can, for no one ever really did state that a bet had to be voiced. You never clarified that it was not to be written down." He victoriously held the card between two fingers, holding it up for all to see. "I gave in an answer, and it was right. I win hands down." Flicking the card across the table at his brother, who stared at the bet written with a scrutinizing eye, Brick let his arms stretch and rest behind his back as he basked in the victory. "Don't you just love being the best friend? You get all the juicy details before it even happens."

"Wait," the Professor interrupted, tearing his eyes away from the now empty front door and focused on his family around him. "So Blossom knew before he even got here that she would forgive him?"

A simple nod was all Brick offered at first. "That would be correct, sir. She ran her thoughts by me over coffee before you all got here. And she decided of her own free will she'd give Butch another chance. It was practically predestined before he stepped through that door."

"So that whole speech he just gave was for nothing?"

"Pretty much."

The Professor settled back in his chair, contemplating the thought a moment. "I swear I'll never understand this family."

Brick pat his shoulder, firm and comforting. "Don't try to, Professor . . . just embrace it and love it."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading! I know this one is late too, but I hadn't intended to make a oneshot for this holiday. But I'll be ending the holiday oneshots with my New Years one, and that will be it. (Aside from the few ones to be updated like St. Patrick, 4th of july, or some others ones i know I'm missing. I'll post a author's note whenever they're all in, so you can check them out. For now, here is Thanksgiving, and I'll be posting Christmas in just a few minutes. <strong>

**See y'all at New Years! Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


	13. Christmas Confusion

**Oneshot: Christmas Confusion**

**Rating: K+ (for mild language)**

**Genre: Romance; General.**

**Pairings: Brick x Blossom**

**Summary: Brick's taking the transition from evil to good significantly harder than his younger brothers, and with the holiday season coming up, he's even more confused then ever. How will Brick handle his first family-oriented Christmas?**

* * *

><p><em>What was it about the Christmas season that everyone was suddenly all chipper and sentimental? Watching them scuttle around Townsville with bags upon bags of gifts for their loved ones, when not even a few months prior they would act entirely uncaring of their presence. It's been this way since Thanksgiving, suddenly everyone's "thankful" for everything and everybody, but I still don't see anything good being done (unless maxing out credit cards is somehow considered a good thing), in which case, I greatly wonder why I bothered with this whole "converting to good" thing.<em>

Strolling down the sidewalk of Main Street, Townsville, the leader Ruff stared down at his feet with a sort of "lost" expression in those crimson eyes. Eventually, as his mind started to settle from the endless thoughts of the meaning of Christmas, he allowed himself to stare back up at the world. Children of all ages scampered excitedly around the town, trailing their parents and families around from window to window, occasionally stopping to catch falling snowflakes on their little pink tongues.

For the most part, Brick couldn't help smiling at the sight. It was an enjoyable one, a cute one, and he couldn't help wondering as he continued his evening leisurely walk about what it would be like to have grown up all your life with this holiday to look forward to.

_Maybe it was just me, the Ebenezer of this confusing season (is that even what the phrase is?) I never had the pleasure of growing up and experiencing the Christmas season every year like these kids did. I just . . . don't see the benefit of being good. _

_But then again . . . Butch and Boomer didn't either, and they've transitioned far too well into this normal life. Maybe it's because of their girlfriends, those counterparts they for so long were certain they hated. It's almost ironic, isn't it?_

Thinking of his brothers sent his mind instantly to his own counterpart, and his frozen lips instantly turned up the slightest bit at her mental image.

_I guess I can see their incentive. Blossom . . . she's been incredible. I don't know; maybe if we had been dating like my brothers are with their girls . . . maybe I could find the excitement and joy in all this. (and how is it they got with their girls but I still can barely get Blossom to smile at me, let alone ever consider dating me. . . . Not that I want that or anything.) (_yeah right!)

As if reading his mind, a delicate caress of his shoulder (noticeable through the thick peacoat he sported) startled him, and his eyes instantly darted to his new company.

The hint of a smile was now very prominent as he greeted her, "Hey, Blossom."

Her soft pink lips mirrored his expression, though much shyer then he certainly was. "Hey yourself . . . out Christmas shopping?"

"Not exactly."

"No money?"

Brick laughed in a sort of humorless manner as they continued on, staring forward as he explained somberly, "More like no reason to shop."

A new curiosity, as well as painful sympathy replaced her once excited eyes. "What do you mean? You have lots of reasons."

"Such as?" he inquired with a smirk of disbelief, staring down at her from the corner of his eye. "You're the one in this counterpart connection that's all sentimental. And I'm the recently-made-good villain. Do I look as if I have any reason to be happy?"

Realization settled onto her features, and a frown formed. "You're still having trouble with the transition," she noted sullenly, shoulders slumping forward with defeat. "I suppose I can't blame you. I could never understand such a dramatic change."

He shoved his hands deep into his coat pockets, shoulders arching back with as much dignity as he could. "Exactly . . ."

"However," Blossom swiftly added, enthusiasm quickly returning to her brilliant pink eyes. "You have to remember you're bothers are with you still, you didn't lose anyone with this dramatic change. If anything, you've gained so much."

_Yeah right._

He led her to a park bench not far off, sitting with a heavy sigh, arms stretching out across the back as he stared up at her. "And what is it you think I've so luckily gained from this conversion?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Blossom settled herself close on the bench beside him, nearly stopping his already speeding heart at the contact their knees made.

"You have a chance at a new life, a life where you can take pleasure in all the joys of being seventeen, of being _normal_. You have the chance of being happy." Her gaze zeroed in on his, and she tenderly murmured, "Every time we came into contact, no matter what time of day, of year, you . . . you never once looked happy. Not even a glimmer of hope."

_. . . She knows me better then I thought._

The intensity of her gaze left him wordless a moment, his throat tight with some unknown emotion. "B-But still," he finally managed to get out. "Even now, at your most merry time of year, I can't find any reason to feel excited. Isn't that a sign maybe there was no point to this transformation to begin with?"

Hurt and betrayal dressed her face now, and she leaned back the slightest bit. "Are . . . Are you considering going back? Back to evil?"

Did he want to be evil? No, he hated the thought of fighting Blossom again. The idea drove him to near madness. Nevertheless . . . It was all he knew.

"No," he admitted after a time, forcing his eyes to remain locked on hers. "But it's all I've known since my creation. My purpose, my meaning of life – while cruel and some sick money's pipe dream – was all I had ever experienced, and now that it's not true . . . I'm just thrown off." Brick sighed once more. "What do I do now?"

The woman at his side, now leaning back against the bench (his arm draped just a tad over her slender shoulders) tapped her slender index finger against those lips in a form of contemplation. The Ruff waited for her oh-so-ingenious words of wisdom to come, seeing if she could tell him how to fix that troubling thought.

Much to his astonishment, her face animated once more, and she was to her feet. "I know exactly what you do." She pulled with all her Powerpuff might, bringing him roughly to his feet (bodies practically touching at the abruptness of her jolting tow). "We're going gift shopping. That always cheers me up on during the Christmas season."

Not a word could be uttered before her delicate fingers intertwined with his own, and she was pulling him back down the street. "How on earth is shopping going to help? Talk about falling under the charm of consumerism."

"Forget consumerism, this is about thinking of all the people you have to be thankful for, and showing them just how much you care. While a pricy way to go about it, it's certainly more meaningful watching their excitement when they open it on Christmas morning."

"And that is going to show me what I'm supposed to do with my life now?"

"Absolutely not!" _Okay, confused . . ._ "Okay, look at it this way," she started as she held the door open to one store, striding in. "Did you ever celebrate Christmas when you were evil? Did you ever buy your brothers a gift for Christmas, just because?"

"No," he admitted.

Staring around at the dozens of displays, Blossom continued to explain, "Exactly. Now when you go shopping, and every person you buy for is just one more friend, one more family member, one more love you've gained . . . Isn't that comfort enough, to see at least something good as come from this change?"

Brick remained silent, trialing close behind her in deliberation. Much to his surprise, she whirled around quickly, bringing them chest to chest. The proximity hardly seemed to faze her.

"Isn't it enough to just see how after a few months of being good that you've gained so much? Think about all you could gain after _years _of good, of being with us . . . of staying with me."

His eyes widened with utter astonishment at her words, and for a moment, he was almost certain he heard wrong. "What?"

". . . Nothing," she eventually said with dismissive finality, returning to her browsing. "Start off with finding something your brothers will love, something not practical, but sentimental. Then work down your list of people you think you've grown close to. We have plenty of stores to hit and lots of time. So think carefully." Blossom started to walk off, adding, "Remember: Sentimental, close to you, and don't think so much on details. If you think they'll like it, and if you like them, then it's worth it."

Now alone and left to fend for himself through the endless uncertainty that were his thoughts, Brick forced himself to focus on the challenge at hand . . .

_Sentimental . . . people you care about . . . I can do that – I think._

* * *

><p>Brick felt so idiotic, running down a mental list of people he just even remotely considered himself close to. He almost wanted to smack himself.<p>

_Okay, Boomer and Butch of course. I guess Butterbitch and Blondie I've gotten pretty close to – check on those four. Uh . . . The Professor of course, he's become like a father to me since our conversion, and I can't _not_ get him something, especially considering he allows us to take sanctuary in his home. As with his new wife Ms. Keane, er, Utonium now. Check on both of them. Mitch and Robin have been pretty cool with me, Mitch especially, who has become a pretty good friend. Check on both of them. So . . . Who's left?_

"Are you all set with your shopping?" Blossom inquired as they stepped out of the last store, a few dozen bags of various sizes in both their hands. "How about we get something to warm us up? Hot cocoa alright with you?"

_Oh shit . . . I forgot Blossom. Of all the people on earth, I forgot her._

"A-Actually," he stuttered almost nervously. "I have one more gift to get, so why don't you go ahead. There's a small café just down the street, I could meet you there."

A smile spread across her lips, now paling from the cold. "Sounds like a plan. Do you want some help with the gift? I could give you some ideas if you'd like."

_Gift ideas for you from you? Absolutely! Because babe, I have no idea what on earth to get you . . . What gift could make you see how I feel about you?_

Blossom waited, smile waning into a look of curiosity with each passing second. "It's alright," he managed to get out. "I have it all planned out. You go on ahead."

Her grin returned, and she nodded in understanding before making a quick depart.

_God help me._

For what felt like hours, Brick wandered aimlessly down the now bustling street, watching couples of all ages window shop for sentimental gifts to exchange of their own. He shouldn't have been looking at them from inspiration, Blossom and he certainly weren't even remotely a couple . . . but the circumstances were close enough. Non-related boy and girl . . . eh, could have been worse.

"Ugh, I'm never going to find something for her . . ." he muttered angrily aloud, letting his eyes drift away from the groups to the windows on his right.

It was then that he found it. The perfect gift.

Sitting in the center of the large display case was a stunning pink and black dream catcher, with two large white and black feathers hanging delicately from it. Something about it, it called to him, and it was almost like love at first sight . . . he just knew it was meant for her.

"Or . . . maybe I will find something after all."

Hesitating not a moment more, he stepped into the herbs and charms store, and bought the most important gift he had ever purchased . . . a gift for his counterpart.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Morning . . .<em>

"Aw, hell yeah!" Butch remarked cheerfully, holding up the jersey gift his girlfriend had purchased for him. "Now that's a jersey. Authentic and of my main man, Tebow."

The green Puff could only giggle as she say beside her boyfriend on the floor, all gathered eagerly around the heavily decorated tree. Bubbles sat at the edge of the couch, her own boyfriend's head rested on her knee as he sat beside her legs.

"BC, don't you ever worry about this intense bromance he's developing with that football player? Don't you feel threatened?"

Buttercup spared no remark at the taunt, settling for flipping Boomer off instead.

"Buttercup, be nice," the Professor muttered parentally, though a smile stay painted on his face, primarily due to his recently made wife's hand in his own. "This certainly was a wonderful Christmas, I will admit this . . . I was worried about allowing these Ruffs into our home, into our lives. But now, I can only think about how it was one of the best decisions of my life as a father, and I can't even imagine another way of life." His eyes focused on the three Rowdyruffs primarily, tone tender and fatherly. "I feel like you boys are the sons I never had, and I'm so proud to see of how far you've come. You're one of the best additions to our little clan, and I'm honored to call you family."

Bubbles was all tears as her father bestowed the most honorable of blessings to her boyfriend and friends, while Blossom could only seem to focus on her own counterpart with a smile he didn't quite understand.

"Hey, Blossy," BC commented snarkily. "You are the worst Santa ever. You left a gift under the tree, did ya not see it?"

"I-I was distracted," she defended shyly, eyes turning away from Brick. "Who is it fo-" She silenced abruptly as the present smacked her face. "Apparently it's for me."

Everyone seemed almost confused as to who it could be given by, not recollecting wrapping that particular one in the least. "Who is it from?" Boomer asked representatively of their thoughts, watching her rip through the paper and revealing a larger, white velvet box.

Without a word, she opened it, exposing the stunning dream catcher that sat delicately inside. The light hit it just right and the three cubic zirconium gems nestled on the netting shined. For a moment, all watched as the awed into silence Blossom traced her fingers across the soft feathers, trying to get an understanding of just why she had gotten that as a gift, but also not concealing in the least every ounce of joy she felt for it's beauty.

"I found that yesterday," Brick explained, bringing all eyes to him, though his couldn't part from Blossom. "I thought a lot about what you said, of what you told me yesterday. You were absolutely right . . . I can't think about going back to evil, I couldn't bear the thought of fighting anyone in my family, you especially." He paused a moment, feeling his throat constrict once more with the emotion he was starting to understand just a little more. "I . . . I don't know what will become of me now that everything I know is different, that everything I've ever done was for nothing. But I know this . . . I will find a new purpose, a new dream, because you helped me see just how much I've gained in my few months good." His fingers locked around the small loop at the top of the catcher, holding it up for his counterpart to see. "I picked this for you because I want you to always remember that any good I do from here on out, any changes I make for the better and any dreams I find, will all be because you've helped me find a reason to continue staying on this side of good, on this side with you . . . And you're the most important thing in my life right now, a friend I couldn't live without."

All watched the counterpart's gaze at one another with a look none could interpret, but were all eagerly interested in seeing what would come.

"Brick . . ." Blossom finally murmured, turning toward him. "I . . ."

But she stopped short, appearing almost at an utter loss for words. Nevertheless, this brilliant woman found a way to get her words, her thoughts, her feelings across without so much as a peep.

Surprising all, they watched as she threw the box aside, hastily and passionately throwing her arms around Brick and pressing her mouth to his. He stared at her wide eyed, the dream catcher dropping from his hand as he tried to process what on earth had suddenly possessed her. But after a moment deliberation, his arms encircled her, deepening the kiss with the passion he himself had been building up since his conversion.

The Ruffs, Puffs, and parents all stared at the scene with varying expressions from confused to impressed to outright bewildered. Moments passed, and the kiss looked as if there was no end to be coming any time soon.

"Did I miss what just happened here?" BC boldly said first, turning to her boyfriend and sister.

"I'm not sure . . . I'm still trying to figure out if I'm seeing this right or not." Boomer scratched his head. "Did anyone even have a clue that she even liked him?"

"Damn, I didn't know Blossom liked to use tongue like that," the blue Puff remarked, her head cocked to the side as she studied the kiss.

"Oh dear lord . . ." was all the Professor could get out, forcing himself to his feet. "How about we all go to the kitchen for some breakfast, shall we?"

Without a word, the couples departed, but nothing appeared to faze these Reds as they let themselves be lost in their own world.

_Okay . . . Being good _definitely_ has its benefits after all. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much everyone for reading. This one was actually on time, even if it was unplanned. I kinda just threw it together. I hope you all liked it and I'll see you again for New Years! :D<strong>

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!**


End file.
